On Bitbeast Wings
by Calli Maxwell
Summary: In a single exotic dance, reflection of the golden flame, temptress moves and sways. Honey skin glistens with sweat, heated by the fire, erotically she moves, igniting my desire. He whispered, tongue caressing the soft skin behind her ear. Chapter 19.
1. Dreaming Of You

**'Ello Everybody! Yes, I know I'm suppossed to be writing my Gudam Wing fic, but I've had this idea floating around for quite some time now and my mind absolutly would not let me finish my GW until I did this. So here it is. And I am working on chapter 7 so it should probably be out soon. Alrighty well I have this story on Quizilla too, but it is more of the condenced version. Some things will be changed in this version, but the idea will be the same(For instance the main charactors name is different.). Okay then first I guess a little summary, then my disclaimer, then my OC's profile. Then finally the story! Go then, Read On!**

**Summary: Since childhood, Adriel Valkov has had the same reaccuring dream, but by morning she can only remember two things: The face of a young crimson-eyed boy and the name Tala. Neither hold any meaning to her, but the name seems to strike some familiar sensation in the back of her mind. With a new beyblade tournament approaching, Adriel decides to enter her team in hopes of finding the answers she seeks. Easier said than done.**

**Yay! Okay now I have kindly asked Kai to...**

**Kai: Kindly asked? I believe I was forced.**

**Asked, forced, whatever. Just do the disclaimer.**

**Kai: (sigh) Fine. Calli owns nothing. Except Adriel and her bitbeast. And the plot.**

**Thank You Kai! You can go now, you're not in this one. Sorry Kai fans, he'll be in the next one. Promise! Now for Adriel's profile.**

**Name: Adriel Lyn Valkov**

**Age: 15**

**Hair color: Black with red bangs that hang over her eyes in a long braid to the middle of her back.**

**Eye color: Icy blue, like Tala.**

**Description: About 5'6. Dark blue jeans with a hole by her left knee, brown belt that holds her launcher, dark navy t-shirt and a purple tank-top over top, black fingerless gloves that come to her elbows, black converse shoes, and a silver locket that hangs from a red chocker.**

**Personality: You'll find out in the story!**

**Blade: All black with silver tips and blue and purple swirls coming from the center.**

**Bitbeast: Aakiro. Dark navy blue wolf with large black wings, silver tipped tail and paws, and royle purple eyes.**

**Attacks: Fang Destroyer and Dark Oblivian**

**Defence: Feather Sheild**

**Finally, we made it! We can now start the story! Yahoo!**

On Bitbeast Wings

Chapter 1

Dreaming of You

Adriel's Dream

It was Dark

Too Dark

She couldn't see

The younger image of herself reached out into the darkness in front of her. Nothing. A cold wind hit the small child in the face, causing a shiver to run down her spine. What had happened? How did she get here? Where was Tala?

A Light

A Bright Light

Tala?

No, this was a different boy. His two-toned blue hair hung limply over his face, but underneath a pair of stunning crimson eyes stared back at her. She could see his mouth moving. He was talking to her. What was he saying? She couldn't hear.

A Hand?

He was reaching out to her, through the darkness. Did he want to help her? Or take her back?

Leaving

Fading

He was moving backward, his hand still outstretched for her to grab. Shel reached for him, crying for him to come back. But she had moved to late. The darkness had swallowed him up.

Gone

Alone

Dark

What was that? Oh! It was the boy. He was back! But something was wrong. He was hurt.

Pain

Broken

Blood

Yes, so much blood. She knew what had done this to him. It was those men, no those demons, that had treid to hurt her. But she had ran away. Far away. But never far enough. The bright light was gone. Where had it gone? Was it dead like the boy?

What was that?

A sound?

Yes, they were here. The things that had hurt the boy. The demons had come for her. They had chased the light away. Did they want to hurt her?

No

They wanted to take her back. Back to that awful place. No, she couldn't go back.

Closer

They were moving closer. Baring their fangs and showing their claws. Angry growls erupted from their throats.

Pain

They had caught her. The sharp claws ripped the fabric of her shirt, tearing the soft skin under it.

Why?

She had done bad. She had run away. And now they wanted her back.

Help

Get Help

Scream. She opened her mouth. Nothing. The darkness swallowed her pleas. Too strong. They were too strong. She couldn't win. She had to give up. Yes, let the darkness win.

The Boy.

Yes, he was still lying motionless. Goodbye boy.

Yes, Goodbye.

Fading.

Weakening.

Losing.

Dieing.

Adriel woke up, panting, in a pool of sweat. That was the fourth time this week. The same dream every night. The crimson eyed boy. The shadow demons. But what did it all mean?  
"Damnit! What does it mean?" A soft howl disrupted her frustrated cry. She turned to look over at the blade rested on her nightstand. It was all black with silver tips and blue swirls flowing from the center. Aakiro.  
'What?'  
:I was only warning you to quiet down. You're going to wake up the others. And you know if you do, they'll ask questions and I know you don't want to answer them.: Aakiro's strong voice echoed in Adriel's mind.  
'I guess your right, but what am I to do? I'm sick of these dreams. I'm sick of not knowing!'  
:I know Adriel. Go back to sleep, you'll need your rest for tomorrow. It's the big qualification match. Your team will kill you if your not ready.:  
You sighed and plopped back down on your pillow. Aakiro as right. Hell, he was always right.  
'I know. Thanks Aakiro.'  
:Your welcome Adreil. Sweeter Dreams:  
'Yeah, let's hope so.'  
Adriel felt Aakiro leave and her world became silent. She growled slightly and turned over on her side. The dream still lingured in her memory, but I guess that happends when you have the same one everynight. After what seemed like forever she drifted into a broken sleep. Adriel's mind eventually wondered back to the dream. Tala. She remember herself saying that name in the dream, but it held no meaning. Who was it? Memories and past dreams flashed in her mind, but none held the answers to her question. Who was that boy?

111

A young teen stood, panting, in front of his mirror. His fiery red hair was plastered to his face with sweat and his tired body leaned rigidly against the sink. He slowed his breathing to normal and moved agian to stare into the mirror. _They alaways happen when I think of her. Like my memories tigger them._ It was his dream again. He saw her. The girl with eyes like his, laying motionless on the ground. A black wolf stood mournfully over her body, loyal to his blader until the end. He knew the pair. Quite well, actually. And he had thought them both dead, his dream proved that. But he could still feel her. Sense her. See her. Running a hand through his tousled hair he returned to his bed. He spared a glance at his blade, sighed and rolled over to face the wall. He ran his finger over the small pendant that hung around his neck. Closing his eyes he welcomed the sleep that threatened to claim him. Before giving in, he thought once again of her. _Where are you Adriel?_

**Alright, well that's the end of chapter one! Hope you liked it! But now I have a very important announcement to make.**

**OC'S ARE NEEDED!**

**As I stated above I need OC's to fill the places on Adriel's team and another team that is important to the story. So if you're instrested send me the following info in you review(Which are greatly appreciated by the way!)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Blade:**

**Bitbeast and such: Attacks and Defences**

**And any other info you deem nesscesary! Thank you so much. Okay I can only pick so many, so first come first serve. So review quickly!**

**Thanks Again,**

**Calli M.**


	2. OC Introductions and Author Notes!

**'Ello again! I'm so happy I got 8 reviews! You guys are so cool! You should have a cookie:hands cookies to all her reviewers: Alright I'm gonna put this here so I don't have to write it over and over again. To everyone who sent an OC, THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE INSANELY AWSOME! This chapter is basically to introduce the new charactors, so chapter 3 will really be chapter 2. Got it? Good. Now on to the OC'S! Important note at the bottom**

**This OC was sent by royalpheonix.**

Name: Phoenix Lasalandra

Age: 16

Hair Colour: blonde hair that goes down to the middle of her back

Eye Colour: piercing blue

Height: 5'4

Nationality: Russian

Personality: she is caring and gentle only around her best friends. She is cold and emotionless towards other people.

Attire: She wears a red low cut top with a pair of black pants. She has a gold bracelet on her right wrist. She has a tattoo of her bitbeast on the back of her left shoulder. The only makeup she wears is eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss.

Blade: red with a black defence ring

Bitbeast: Korari, a red wolf with a pair of gold wings. Element: Fire

1st Attack- Fire breath: breaths fire onto its opponent

2nd Attack- Blazing wings: wings are turned into fire wings

Defence- Fire wrap: wings curl around its body with fire surrounding the bitbeast.

Final attack- Fires of Hell: one of the deadliest fire attack ever created. Phoenix's eyes turn blood red when she uses this attack and stays blood red for an hour after using this attack. Korari's wings glow a demonic red and are used to summon very powerful black, crimson and blood red fires, straight from hell itself, to sweep across the whole dish in one move. Will cause burns to the opponent's beyblade and bitbeast and may cause burns to the opposing blader.

**She requested Tala as her OC's pairing so Pheonix and Tala will be paired. **

**This one is from Wild Kitsune.**

Name: Lan Mikori

Nickanme: Lani

Age: 17 (can be changed)

Nationality: Chinese/Neko-jin

Eyes: Golden yellow, cat-like. Pupils turn into slits when angry or scared. Has good night vision because of it too.

Hair: Very light blonde, almost a platinium colour. Is straight and around waist length. Occasionally puts it into two ponytails when doing anything physical.

Skin/Body: Slightly tanned. Has a slim, agile build, but isn't too skinny. Her legs are really rather long, and has a somewhat small looking torso. She has very little curves, her body just seems to go straight down. Has some muscles because of her genes, and sometimes works out. Because of her genes, Lan also has fangs, pointed ears, and hightened senses.

Height: Around 5'6" Body Markings: A small tattoo on her left ankle on a light pink heart and a sideways white cresent moon on top of it. Light yellow (almost the same colour as Lan's hair) ribbons flow out from the middle of both the heart and the moon.

Clothing: A red thin strap tanktop that has many scraches, gashes, and rips all over it, over top of a simple black short sleeve shirt. Wears dark navy blue jeans that also sport some wear at the knees. Tops it all off with a pair of black boots. Also wears a necklace with a somewhat large wooden cat head-shaped pendant and is usually seen with a small cat keychain accessory attached to one of her belt loops.

Personality: Fun-loving, cheerful and perky. She tends to be very hyper-active and sometimes even loud. But when she doesn't act hyper, she's really sweet and sometimes, really naive. She's always optomistic and hardly ever gets angry at others. But when she does...she acts just like a loose cannon. She loves being with her friends and will do just about anything for them.

Likes: Her friends, being secretive and sneaky, music, sports, cats, animals, warm places, summer, and fighting (depends on who the person is though).

Dislikes: Other loud or annoying people, posers, pestimistic people, being totally alone, stuck-up people (like Kai), canines, cooking, cold places, rain, winter, fighting larger guys and knowing that she's going to lose to them, bad winners, swore losers, over-achievers, and people who think that they can do ANYTHING by themselves.

History: Is an only child, but her parnets were very different from each other. They had gotten married when her mother was just 18 and her father was 32. Lan was born two years after they were married. But when Lan was around six, her parents then started to fight constantly. Hearing this everyday made Lan feel extremely depressed. The fighting continued on until she was around 11 years of age. Her parents had then signed for divorce and she started living with just her father. Now, Lan hasn't since her mother for years, but secretly doesn't want to see her anymore.

Talent: Knows martial arts and is extremely good at it, making her a very powerful fighter. Also has a knack for getting into the weirdest and sometimes, smallest places imaginiable. Can be incredibly sneaky and quiet and can act just like a spy. Is quite a fast runner, and very agile.

Beyblade: Light silver all over with a light blue bitchip. Built for endurance. The launcher is the same light blue colour as the bitchip.

BitBeast: Nyx is a small golden lynx cub with huge paws and silver armour on it's back, ears, chest, shoulders, and small tail.

Attacks: Shadow Meteor (normal)- Nyx jumps up into the air, comes down at high speed, and slams down on the opponents bit chip (regardless of a bit-beast). Has been known to scar the opponents beyblade.

Assassin's Arrow (defensive)- Nyx moves at full speed to create three illusionary copies of itself. The illusions keep the opponent busy while the real blade/Nyx is cloaked, and attacks from behind the opponent .

Black Arrow Shower (final/finishing)- A combination of the other two attacks. Nyx doesn't jump, but lets the other blade push her into the air. Once airborne, she will gain more spin and speed, and then create nine illusions, instead of just three. Some of the illusions will scatter out in the area of the dish or some will go to the perimeter of the dish, and fall to the ground like bombs. The real blade will stay airborne for a little while longer and then fall (but falls softer then the illusions).

**Wow, very descriptive. Thanks! You said you didn't mind the pairing, but was there any one you definitely didn't want? If not, is Max okay?**

**Moving on. Stealth67!**

Name: Shizuka Yato

Age: 17

Hair Color: Black with blonde highlights

Eye Color: Baby Blue

Description: 5'7. Blue pants and white t-shirt, white hoody with zipper open. pink and dark blue runnong shoes. a silver necklace with a tiger pendant.

Personality: Very sarcastic. She's scary when she's mad. She's anti-social towards people she doesn't know. Generally happy and outgoing.

Blade: A white and light blue blade with light red streaks.

Bitbeast: Suzaru

Attacks: Flaming Blast: the blade turns pure red with a flaming aura. Speed increases and attacks the opponents blade.

Firewall:(Defense) A flaming tornado is formed and blinds the opponent.

Shadow's revenge: Whole beystadium is covered in shadows, Suzaru's attack, defense and endurance increases, while the opponents' blade decreases.

**I love the last attack, it's so awsome! One question though, what is Suzaru? When you mentioned the tiger pendant I thought you meant that was what she was, but I wasn't sure. Also she picked Johnny! That's cool, he's hott. So that means Shizuka and Johnny will be paired. Oh, that should be fun to write.**

**Next, miaka54321!**

Name: Melanie Lindo

Age:16(whatever age you want to fit in the fic)

Hair: mid back dark brown with light brown highlights has bangs that sometime hide her face

Eyes: hazel with a tint of green

Hieght: 5"5

Body: normal weight (not fat not skinny)but is well toned slightly tanned

Personality: sweet and kind but can lose her temper when she gets annoyed she likes to relax so sometimes dosent talk at all

Clothes: you can usaually see her in a pair of jeans, and a black shirt but somtimes in sweat shirts and sweat pants when training but when its cold a black fury coat(not real animal!ah i love my animals)

formal wear: a brown dress that reaches to her knees

Likes: little kids(not in that way!0.o; she thinks there adorable)singing,animals,water,ice cream...and dogs!

Dislikes: pervs ;..,salads, cold veggies ,spiders

Bitbeast: Shiva

Animal: black fox.

Element: Water/sound

Attacks: Aqua submerge: a huge waves falls on the opponents blade

Final attack: kitsune shrike: a sound wave/slash sonic boom hits the the opponents blade

Defence: sonic shield: large sound barrier

**Awsome! Thanks for the little notes in the parenthesis! You also picked Tala, but since royalpheonix reviewed first she gets Tala. Sorry, is Ray okay? But I agree, Tala is sexy!**

**Next up, Dark- Cherry Angel!**

Name: Mirage Oliveri

Age: 16

Hair Color: Long and Black with a blue, violet and pink fringe (she's Italian so naturally her hair is wavy)

Eye Color: grey

Description: She's 5'2 with a slight tan and is quite fit due to chasing after her brothers and sisters and rollerblading. She doesn't really like skirts but she'll wear if she has to. She has long legs and is very good at sports having a father as a sport teacher at her school and having him as the soccer coach. She doesn't want to move out when she's older because she would miss her siblings a lot

Personality: over protective having the qualities of a mother. She's sometimes shy but is a bit confident and is really intelligent having the ability to point out when someone is wrong. She's makes friends quite easily and isn't shy around many guys. She likes to ignore people that annoy her even though her friends can be annoying at times she wouldn't ignore them. Mirage is very caring, athletic and isn't much of a girly girl.

Blade: Mirage does own a blade, its magenta and has a clear attack ring. It's made out of strong metal that doesn't affect the bey blades weight. She's a very good blader but really prefers to be on the sidelines fixing beyblades and doing beyblade stats (like chief)

Bitbeast and such: her bitbeast is usually worn around her neck because she doesn't blade often or hardly does. It's name Azrael (Angel of Death but that does't have anything to do with her and isn't an evil thing) and it's a kitten when battling. In Mirage's dreams or in her eyes Azrael is a beautiful angel with bright white wings, silver hair and soft blue eyes. It's attacks are Void, Midnight Saber and Impulse.

Other info: she has 14 brothers and sisters so she's quite busy. Mirage loves target practice (very good with a bow and arrow or just throwing things) She doesn't get alone well with her eldest sister Nina and her younger sister Butch but they do join to form on powerful team. List of siblings: Nina (21) Keith (18) Mirage (16) Dan (15) Jack (12) Butch (11) Bonnie and Clyde (first set of twins age 10) Shawn (9) Johanna (7), Mary- Kate and Ashley (second set of twins age 5) and Joe and Jo (short for Joseph and Josephine age 9 months) read the curse of brothers and sisters and you'll see how she is a bit.

**Wow, that is a big family. Did you have a preferred pairing? You don't have too, but if you do who is it?**

**Alright well these were my first five reviewers and I only needed five for Adriel's team. So these are her team mates! But I had one more reviewer and some of my family members also asked for a spot in my story, so I've created a rival team of three bladers. So here they are!**

**First is Whispered Moonlight! She is my official spelling corrector, seeing as I spell like crap.**

Name: Eleandra 'Elea' Malea

Age: 16

Hair Color: dark-orange with silver highlights, goes past Eleandra's shoulders, and its wavy.

Eye Color: dark purple

Description: a pair of cargo scarlet-red pants with a silver sleveless top under a black jean jacket with black running shoes and a black belt with japanese writing in orange. She wears one scarlet-red fingerless glove covering her right hand, and a two silver rings on her left hand (thumb and middle finger).

Personality: Eleandra usually is a quiet girl, that thinks too much, and that's always around to help her friends. Since she's more an observer rather than a talktative person, her friends find it hard to communicate with her, although they know she's always around when someone is in need. She always appears when people last expect her to, and always has an advice to give to whoever needs even when that person does not ask for anything. However, despite her calm exterior, if something or someone manages to make Eleandra snap (which is very difficult since when she doesn't like something/someone/a situation, she just walks away) she does not think twice about hitting/punching/smacking the person. But if she's just not in the mood (people never know what she's thinking) Eleandra can very well just leave a threat in the air, and walk away.

Blade: orange with a silver bit-chip and red outlines.

Bit-beast: Akuma is a black panther, and her in her head is a silver helmet with a dark blue stone similar to a sapphire right on the middle. Akuma also has two blades coming out from both her front paws.

Attacks and Defences:

Attacks: (Defense) Shock Wave: It's when Akuma uses the stone on the helmet (which glows a pale blue colour) to emit shock-waves that when she throws towards the other bit-beast to paralyze it. Only then, Akuma uses her real attack; Rock Clash or Crossing Blades.

Attack: Rock Clash - With a loud roar Akuma's eyes glow silver, and in front of everyone's eyes the panther disappeares i thin air only to appear when she's slamms against the other bit-beast with her helmet, and usually the other bit-beast is thrown out of the dish.

Attack: Crossing Blades: Akuma starts running at full speed towards the other bit-beast, and with a roar the blades she carries on her paws glow silver and a silver beam shots from the tips before hitting the other bit-beast.

Other info: Eleandra wears a black string around her neck with the japanese symbol for 'hope' in silver as a pendant.

**I like the bit-beast, she sounds so cool! Thank you so much, and thanks for correcting my spelling. Just for the record, I have horrible spelling. My 9 year old sister can out-spell me. Did you have a pairing you wanted? If not, cool. If so, cool.**

**This is an OC created by my sister(Yes, the one that can out-spell me.)**

Name: Torii Korarella

Age: 15

Hair Color: Blonde with red highligths that hangs to her shoulders.

Eye Color: Emerald green

Description: 5'6. Normal sized. Green cami pants, black tank-top, dark green and black vans, light brown gloves that end at her wrists, and a silver necklace with a heart pendant

Personality: Punk-rocker that loves her music. Very caring and loving toward her friends, but cold and distance toward other people. Loud and never shy, doesn't mind attention and isn't afraid to speak her mind. Torii is very stuborn and won't give up until she get's what she wants. Easily gets sugar-high and occasionally has her clumsy moments. She can be really serious when she needs to be, but any other time is very laid back and go-with-flow.

Blade: Silver with a yellow attack ring.

Bitbeast: Kaze. A golden eagle that has brown tipped feathers and shinning silver feathers throughout his body. His head is white and his claws are orange. He has light blue, red, and lavender armor on it's chest and on top of it's head. His eyes are silver.

Attacks and Defences

Tornado Blaze: Kaze summons a huge gust of wind that lifts his opponet's blade into the air, then Kaze slams it back, or out, of the dish.

Ice Wind: Shards of sharp ice form in the wind currents that are forced at the opponet, paralyzing his/her bit-beast.

Onyx Breeze: A wall of wind forms around Kaze and the blade, and blocks most attacks from his opponets.

**Okay well that is my sister's OC. I think she did pretty good, granted I helped some. Okay a lot. She picked Tyson. I give her props for that.**

**And last this one was made by my cousin. Well actually she picked the name and I did the rest. I give myself props for this one.**

Name: Xane Derrenti

Age: 17

Hair Color: A shaggy silver that covers his eyes and hangs below his ears.

Eye Color: Cold coal black

Description: 5'8. Well toned from lot's of weight-lifting(talk about 6-pack!), black jeans with red outlined pockets, black t-shirt, faded jean jacket with ripped elbows, black trainers, and a silver chained cross necklace that was a gift from Adriel and Tala.

Personality: Cold, emotionless and distant. Ruthless and powerful blader, and never gives his opponet a chance during battle, he just hits them head on with relentless attacks. Despite his dark exterior he is loyal to those who show they're worthy. He doesn't have an attitude problem nor does he think he's better than everyone else he just has a very hard time trusting people.

Blade: All black with a red attack ring and spikes on the outer edge.

Bit-beast: Lucifer. A demon who appears to have no real form. Lucifer feeds off the fears of Xane's opponent and uses them to raise his attack level.(Like a boggart. Sorry, random HP). In the end, during his battle with Adriel, his true form is reveild. He is a bat/demon like creature with devil horns, large sharp front claws, vampire-like fangs, huge torn bat wings, and blood red eyes.

Attacks and Defences:

Reaper Scythes: Two scythes appear and are thrown at the opponets bit-beast, usually paralyzing them or knocking them out.

Hell Strike: Lucifers front claws glow a dark crimson and he uses them to attack and damage the opponents blade and bit-beast.

Devil's Invasion: (Final Attack): Lucifer's most powerful attack. The demon beast surrenders his physical form, and becomes a black spirit, and moves through the opponents bit-beast and enters the bladers mind, crushing them from the inside-out. Xane has actually wittnessed people go insane from this attack, but after seeing someone die from it he stopped using it and doesn't use it again until his battle with Adriel.

Tartarus Gates: (Defense) Large bronze colored force-field that covers Lucifer. Tartarus is a reference to the Greek name for Hell and the gates that surround the castle of Hades.

**Important History**: Xane grew up in the Abbey with Tala and Adreil and they used to best friends and were really close. On his 8th birthday Tala and Adriel gave him the cross necklace that he still wears today. After the 'incident' at the Abbey and Adreil's escape, Boris noticed the potential Xane held as a blader and seperated him from the others and introduced him to Lucifer. Boris drilled him without pause and pushed him to his limits, a lot like with Kai, but worse. Xane had no choice but to become stronger, or risk the chance of Lucifer contolling him, instead of the other way around. Today Xane no longer remembers Adreil or Tala or the necklace he wears, but he keeps it as a reminder of the life he had, or he suppossed he had, before Boris and his training. This is important as it will play a large roll in the story, so keep it in mind!

**Alrighty well those are all the OC's. A pretty good group if I do say so myself. Okay if I asked you if you had a preferred pairing, you can pick Xane if you don't want anyone from the show. Well, I'm writing chapter 3 and I'll put it up tomorrow as right now my mother is yelling at me to get my butt in bed or else. Oh and I have to ask, does anyone who sent an OC not want their charactor to cuss? Like if it offends you or something and you'd rather they not, just say so. **

**!Chapter 3 will be out tomorrow!**

**Luv ya All,**

**Calli M**


	3. The Chaos Bladers!

**'Ello Everyone! How nice to see you again. Chapter 3 is a couple days late, I know I'm ashamed in myself. But I have a good reason. My dad grounded me from the basement, and MY computer, for TWO days! I had nothing to do, I almost went insane! And it was all because my sister left HER trash in the basement. But enough of that, I'm here to write my fanfiction, not complain about my unfair life. Alright I really want this story to be original. I mean I want it to be about what it would be like if a group of six best friends really entered a tournament, like me and my friends. Every other fic I see 'she holds the key to the fate of the world' or 'what happens will either destory the world or save it'. Let me tell you know there will not be any saving the world. Maybe some saving lives and junk. Not that there's anything wrong with that, I quite enjoy it. I don't know if any of that made sense, but that's what I'm going for. I hope it turns out well. I've also changed Adriel's age to 16 instead of fifteen. But now enough blabbering, I've got reviews to answer, a disclaimer to do, and a story to write!**

**Dark- Chery Angel: I'm sorry to say, but Johnny is taken too. I think I already said this once, sorry if I'm repeating myself. **

**Whispered Moonlight: I picked everyone who reviewed, last minute or not! Awh, correcting me is now big deal, I quite appreciated it! How about Brooklyn, he's cool. I'm glad you don't mind me having to put Eleandra on a rival team. **

**Wild Kitsune: Your Welcome! Alrighty, Lan and Xane it is then. I think he was my favorite to write out(besides Adriel of course!).**

**Blitz12: Thank you for the review. Aw it's alright, a review is as much appreciated as a charactor. Hope you enjoy the story!**

**miaka54321: I use both versions of his name, sometimes in the same story! I'll probably use Rei in this one, I think I like the spelling of this one better anyway. No big on the blade, thanks for the info though.**

**p.s. Don't forget, Tala is sexy! XP**

**royalpheonix: Yep she is. I like that pairing!**

Now the disclaimer! Yay. KAI!

Kai: What?

Disclaimer please.

Kai: Calli owns nothing, but she wishes she did. Oh yeah, except Adriel and stuff like that.

Thank you Kai, your so Hott!

Kai: Thanks. I think.

Now on to the story!

On Bitbeast Wings

Chapter 2

The Chaos Bladers

"Alright! We finally made it! Oh, man a new tuournament! How awsome is this? World champions four years in a row! Beat that!" Sixteen year old Tyson Granger whooped with excitment, and puched the air with his fist. He and is team, The World Champion BladeBreakers, were at another tournament, and as always, Tyson's head had grown five times its original size.

"Hey, Ty, don't you think we actually have to _compete_ in the tournament first, _before_ we become champs again?" Max Tate questioned his teammate.

"No, Max, he doesn't. He never thinks." Tyson chose to ignore his captain's remark and proceed to answer Max's question.

"'Course not Max. It's a given. I mean, we've beat all these teams before, we can do it again. Hey! Look, my adoring fans!" Dropping his bags Tyson made a direct beeline for his 'adoring people'. The devoted fans waved pens and pads in Tyson's face, all of which Tyson accepted and signed, adding a boastful comment to each. Shaking his head in annoyance, Kai Hiwatari rolled his eyes and proceeded ahead of his teammates. This tournament was going to bring more trouble for him than it was worth. Tala and the Blitzkreig boys would be there, as would a certain raven-haired young lady. This would be the first time in nine years he would see Tala and Adriel together again. _How am I going to face her? What am I suppossed to say? 'Gee sorry your brother and I abandoned you nine years ago. Forgive us? Yeah, like hell that'll work._

"Well if it isn't the BladeBreakers. You'd think you five would get a bit tired of these mediocre tournaments. After all your such an advanced team." The five young boys turned to come face to face with the Majestics.

"Well if isn't the Majestics. The team we've beaten what? Twice? Three times?" Tyson, who had somehow _bravely_ escaped his fans, smiled in jeering amusment at the four elder bladers. "Don't _you_ ever get tired of these tournaments? Always being beaten."

"Watch it, Granger. Or we won't be the only people _beaten_ around here." Johnny McGregor glared threatingly at the navy haired teen. Unsure of whether he was actually threatening Tyson, or insulting himself, Rei Kon spoke up.

"Was that a threat? Or more of an insult toward your team and yourself?." Max fell into a fit of laughter at the genuine questioning look across Rei's features. Rei smirked at his own comment, as the hot-headed red-head was restrained by his teammates. Kai once again rolled his eyes. He was beginning to notice he did that alot lately.

**Meanwhile Across Town**

Blonde haired, Pheonix Lasalandra sighed heavily as she stared around at her teammates. Lan Mikori bobbed her head slightly to her music as she flipped absently through on of her sports magazines. Their team captain, Adriel Valkov, had her forehead pressed against the window, staring absently toward the blue sky. Her ice eyes seemed unfocused, her body tense and rigid. She hadn't spoken the enitre trip, she had only stared blankly out the window, mumbling a 'hmmhmm' to the questioned directed at her. Melanie Lindo was currently trying to fend off the old lady's who seemed to think she was a poor orphan who needed their help. One had even went as far as to pinch her cheek. Her last two teamates, Shizuka Yato and Mirage Oliveri, were holding a half-hearted conversation between eachother, occasionally casting a worried glace toward their silent captain. They were the only people under 60 on the bus.

"Shizuka, I can't believe you got us tickets on the senor citizen bus."

"Hey, it was the last one that came this way. It was either this or the damn subway again." Shizuka shuddered at the memory. The team had had some _interesting_ times on the subway, and none of them were up to the idea of taking it again.

"Yeah well if Oldy Folks bus doesn't get a move on, we're going to miss the tournament. We have been stuck in traffic for almost forever." Mirage propped her elbows up on the back of Pheonix's seat and placed her head on her palms. Lan removed her headphones and spoke,

"Don't worry we have plenty of time."

-20 minutes later-

"Okay, now, we can worry. We have 15 minutes to get to the tournament and we're half way across town! And the old freak in the back keeps giving me these suggestive hand gestures and it's starting to creep me out!" The four girls turned to face said freak in the back and saw, well, let's not get into that. Use you imaginations.

"Sleep will not come easy tonight. What should we do?" Melanie grinned at her teammates. Nodding in unison they gathered in the seat behind their unsuspecting captain.

"ADRIEL!" Adriel yelped in suprise and nearly toppled from the seat. Clutching her chest, she turned to her team.

"What the hell are you doing!" She sent an icey glare toward her team.

"We have fifteen minutes to get to the tournament and we're still stuck in traffic." Mirage supplied their raven-haired captain with a simple, yet accurate, anwser.

"So we figured you could talk to the driver and see if he could possibly get a move on." Pheonix shrugged her shoulders at the simple request. Adriel glared at them slightly before asking,

"Why me?"

"Well for one, your team captain. And two, you're the most intimidating." Melanie answered giving her friend a gentle, but firm, push in the back. Adriel simply rolled her eyes, but complied none the less, and walked off muttering about how Lan would be more imtimidating considering she had fangs and all. She reached the front of the bus and looked at the driver. _Holy damn, he has to be at least 80 years old. Is it legal to let someone this old drive?_ Abandoning the thought she glanced at his nametag. _Earl Shcno-Shcni-Earl._

"Um, excuse me." The man didn't move, but instead to continue to stare blankly out the window. Adriel rolled her eyes and tried again. "Excuse me." A bit louder this time, but still no success. Patience gone Adriel cleared her throat and yelled. "Hey, Earl!" The man gave a starled gasp and turned to face the young women in front of him.

"Wha' can I do for ya youngin?" Adriel suppressed the urge to once again roll her eyes as she heard her team snicker in the back ground. The five girls watched and listened to Adriel's distraugh, and violent, answers with great amusment.

"Well you can start by properly pronouncing your English. Then you can get us to the BBA stadium, which we should have been at twenty minutes ago."

"Yes, I realize there's traffic, but this bus is like five times the size of any car on the road."

"Run them over, that's what!"

"Oh, come on, whats the worse that can happen?"

"So, there's a hospital a couple blocks from here."

"They can't charge you with murder, Earl. Besides who says any of them are gonna die."

"Fine! Thanks for nothing Mr. Shcni-Schnok-Earl." Adriel returned to her team, a deep frustrated look etched into her features. Bending below her seat she pulled her black and purple backpack, and a solid silver skateboard. "Come on." She motioned to the others, who grabbed their own boards and followed her off the bus. (A/N: don't ask were they came from, they're just there.)

"Thanks again Earl!" She flashed him a sarcastic smirk and stepped off the bus. The others followed in suit with Pheonix last, who turned to the confused old man before jumping out the door.

"Catch ya later!" She gave him a mock salute and caught up with her team. Adriel turned to face them, her captain's 'order giving' face present across her face.

"Alright we have exactly 10 minutes to make it to the stadium and register. Should we use the usual plan of action, or go for more of a street-style?"

"I vote street style!"

"Ditto."

"Same here."

"Yeah, Tony Hawk style!"

"Does that include ramping benches?" Taking each reply as an affirmative, Adriel nodded, and the race to the BBA stadium had begun.

**Back at the staduim. Tala's POV**

"Alright here you go, Mister Valkov. Your room number is A134, and there are two keys in the envelope. Good Luck!" I nodded at the young women and turned to face the crowd, searching for any sign of her. None. _She's either not coming, or not here yet._ I strongly hoped it was the latter. There was no telling how long it would take me to find her if she didn't show up. I absently reached up and fingered the silver wolf pendant around my neck. The memory from 9 years ago surfaced in my head.

_Six year old Tala held his sister's hand tight, as he led her down the dark corridor. He felt her latch onto his arm, squeezing it in silent fear. Her voice came out in hoarse wispere, but never faultered._

_"Tala why did we have to do this way down here? If Boris finds us, we'll be in a dump-load of trouble. Remeber what happened to Kyne two weeks ago?"_

_"Yes, I remember. Now come on, we're already late." Tala hissed, pulling Adriel faster along the hall. They reached the door at the far left and stopped. Tala glanced toward both hall exits, before jiggling the handle twice, and knocking once. An unmistakable voice filled the hallway._

_"it's about time Valkovs. We're have you been?" Xane Derrenti questioned his twin best friends. _

_"Shut it and open up Xane, we haven't got all day!" Xane laughed and opened the door to reveal a small room consisting of a chair, a broken vanity mirrior, a set of selves, and a dual toned slate-haired boy. Kai moved from his position on the wall and sat in the now completed cirlce with his friends. Adriel was the first to speak._

_"Well, Happy Birthday Guys!" She exclaimed, wrapping the arms around the neck of her three friends. They each returned the embrace then moved back to the floor. Each one of them had the same birthday, Decmber 9th, only different times. It was Xane's 8th and Kai, Tala and Adreil's 7th. They had each picked who they were to get presents for and had met in the abandoned room in the basement to exchange them. Adriel had bought for Kai, Tala for Xane, Xane for Adriel, and Kai for Tala._

_"I'll go first!" Adriel decided, handing her gift to Kai. He took it silently, and opened it to find a ruby pheonix hooked to a silver chain. Kai smiled widely and pulled Adriel into grateful hug._

_"Thanks Adriel, it's beautiful." Adriel smiled in reply, and motioned for him to go. Kai nodded and tossed his box to Tala. Tala smiled and gave a simple 'thanks' in reply. Lifting the brown lid, he found a silver wolf linked to a silver chain. Thanking Kai again, he handed his own brown box to Xane. _

_"You better like it, Derrenti."_

_"I'll do my best, Valkov." Smirking, Xane lifted the lid to find a silver and jade cross, once again hanging from a silver chain. "Thanks, Valkov, it's wicked awsome." And last, Xane gave his gift to Adriel, and smirked slightly as her face lit up with joy. Laughing happily, and giving Xane a grateful smile, Adriel clasped the ebony wolf around her neck. _

_"Thank you so much Xane! It's so beautiful!" Adriel leaped on top of the laughing silver haired boy, and gave him a tight thank-you hug. Xane blushed slightly before pushing her off, and sitting back up._

_"Well, I guess we should go now. Boris will be looking for us." Kai straitened up, and moved toward the door. Tala nodded in agreement and pulled his sister and friend off the floor. The four of them moved toward the door, but Adriel stopped midway and gripped the pendant in her hand._

_"I guess we all think a like, huh? We each bought necklaces for each other." The three boys fingered their respective necklaces and smiled at Adriel. "It's almost like a symbol."_

_"A symbol? Of what?" Tala asked, taking her hand and pulling her toward the door. Adriel grasped him around the neck and swung herself onto his back._

_"Our friendship, moron." Looking at the others, she turned serious. "You guys have to promise to never remove them, and if we ever get seperated, never forget this day, and the meaning of our necklaces." She held out her hand over Tala's shoulder and waited for them to take it. Xane reached up first, followed by Kai, and finally Tala. They all shook at once, turned their heads and spit. Whipping her mouth, Adriel muttered,_

_"We need to ditch that part, it's disgusting." She turned her eyes to the three Russian boys. "Friends Forever?"_

_"Forever." They agreed in unison, and with that they turned and retreated back into the Abbey's dark halls._

I blinked, forcing back the tears that threatened to fall. We _had_ been seperated, and two of us _had_ forgotten. I moved over to stand near my team, and was about to pick up my luggage, when a shout echoed through the stadium.

"Pheonix! Sign us in!" I looked up in time to see six girls come racing through the entrance, led by a blonde I assumed to be Pheonix. I watched as she expertly manuvered through the crowd and jumped off her board in front of the registration table. The young women from earlier looked up, startled, as the girl slammed her hands onto the table. The teen gave the women no time to greet her, before gasping out her team name.

"The Chaos Bladers!" She shrieked, panting for breath. The women smiled at her, and handed her an envelope.

"There you go. You girls made it just in time. 2 minutes to spare." I watched as she sank to the floor in relief, followed by much of her team. The only one that remained standing was...

"Adriel." I whispered to myself. _She looks exactly the same, except, well 9 years older._ I waited for her to walk by, then looked up so ours eyes met. I saw a look of realization cross her eyes, but only for a moment, as it vanished when one of her team mates, the one with long platnium blonde hair, call after her.

"Adriel! Come on!" Her head moved sharply at the sound of her friend's voice. She glared playfully, and ran to catch up with them. She pushed her way in between a girl with a white hoody, and one with a simple black t-shirt. She placed her arms around their necks and the six of them disappeared around the corner.

It was then I noticed, she had never glanced back.

**Okay, well there's chapter 3. It was kinds sort in my opinion, so I'll make the next one longer. Sorry it's so late, my damn school work keeps me busy. That place is like hell on earth. Thanks again to my reviewers.**

**Chapter 4 soon! As long as I don't get myself grounded(again!)**

**Luv Ya Guys!**

**Calli M.**

**P.S. Sorry Whispered Moonlight, you weren't in this one, but don't worry Eleandra makes her big debut in the next one! Promise!**


	4. The Blade Phantoms!

**'Ello Again! I don't really have anything to say, so here's chapter 4. Thanks to all you have reviewed!**

**miaka54321- Yes, I know they scare me too.**

**ps. Tala and Ed are sexy!**

**Dark -Cherry Angel- I'm glad you like the way Mirage sounds. I tried to write her the way she sounded in the story, which is very good by the way. Well atleast I tried. I agree Italians rule!**

**Whispered Moonlight- Thank-you! I feel special now! Eleandra is in this one, hope you like it! Yes, Brooklyn is cool, and hott too!**

**royalphoenix- I'm so sorry I spelled her name wrong! I didn't even notice, thanks for telling me.**

**Okay well next-**

**Kai: I'm here.**

**Uh, for what?**

**Kai: (rolls eyes) The disclaimer.**

**Oh! Well I got someone else**

**Kai: What?**

**Yeah, Tala!**

**Tala: Yea?**

**Disclaimer please!**

**Tala: Okay. Calli doesn't own beyblade. But she does own Adriel, Aakiro, and the plot.**

**Thanks, Tala! I love you! (jumps on Tala's back)**

**Tala: Um, thanks.**

**Alrighty, well enjoy the story! Hi, Ho, Tala, to the ice cream shop!**

**Kai: But I'm Kai. I do the disclaimer. I can't believe you replaced me! **

On Bitbeast Wings

Chapter 3

The Blade Phantoms

_She placed her arms around their necks and the six of them disappeared around the corner._

_It was then I noticed, she had never glanced back._

Adriel and the other Chaos Bladers walked down the hall, talking and laughing, throwing random 'hellos' at the other bladers they passed. Melanie grabbed the envelope from Adriel's hands and read the printed letters aloud.

"B126? Anyone know where that is?" She looked at her teamates who either shrugged or shook their head. Sighing, she tossed it back to Adriel. Lan moved infront of them, taking the lead, but suddenly turned to look at them.

"We could always ask directions from someone. It's not like there's a shortage of people." She glared at a young boy who had ran inot her while on his mad rush to meet the more famous teams. Looking around she found what she considered a suitable group and questioned her friends. "How about that team over their?" But before she could mover, Adriel grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"We do not need to ask direcitons! We'll find it ourselves." Pulling her backpack higher on her shoulder, she moved around them and continued on leaving her team shaking their heads.

"And I thought it was only men who had a problem with asking directions." Phoenix stated, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe there's something Drel isn't telling us." Shizuka suggested. She only stared innocently at the odd looks they were giving her, before all of them burst out laughing. Hearing her friends mocking laughter, Adriel wirrled around and glared at them.

"Are you coming or not? And that was not funny, Shizuka!" This only made them laugh harder. Growling, Adriel turned on her heels intent ton finding their room and locking them out, only to collide with a wall. Or what felt like a wall.

"Damn it! Who puts a wall in the middle of the hallway?" The five Chaos Bladers fell to the floor, rolling with side-aching laughter. Rubbing her head, Adriel looked up and saw a stoned face boy glaring down at her. "Oh, your not a wall." Adriel held out her hand, expecting him to help her up, but the boy only gave a small 'hn' before turning around and beginnning to walk away. "Hey aren't you going to apoligize?" She demanded, pushing herself up and brushing off her pants. The silver haired boy turned to her and growled lowly.

"If I remember correctly, which I do, you ran into me."

"So, your the guy. That's how it works."

"Whatever." He turned around and walked off as the five other girls caught up with their captain. They stood there quietly, before Mirage's eyes widened and she gave a gasp of suprise.

"That was Xane Derrenti. The captain of the Blade Phantoms!" They all turned to her, their eyebrows raised. Adriel gave a loud 'pheh' before letting out a sigh and turning to them.

"And how would you know that? And the who are the Blade Phantoms anyway?" Mirage sighed before pointing at the poster above Adriel's head.

"Them." Adriel let out a smal 'oh' before she continued. "They've won every Russian tournament for the past three years. They've traveled the world and battled in numorous other tournaments. They were in last months Blader's Monthly as this years rising champions. They've even met the Blade Breakers!" Adriel opened her mouth to speak, but Mirage cut her off, waving a finger in her face. "And don't even ask me who they are!"

'Uh, wasn't going to, Mai."

"Holy shit! You mean that was _the _Xane Derrenti? Of _the _Blade Phantoms? Come on, Shi, if we hurry maybe we can get their autographs!" Phoenix exclaimed, grabbing her friend by the arm and pulling her off through the crowd in search of the elusive bladers. Melanie sighed,

"Gee, Phoenix doesn't seem too excited does she."

"I don't see what the big deal is. They're just bladers. It's like how everyone obsesses over the BladeBreakers. Now come on!" Looping her arms through their elbows, and nudging Melanie with the tip of her shoe, Adriel began to push them down the hall.

"Uh, Drel, where are we going?" Lan questioned her speedy captain. Adriel turned to her with a 'duh' expression.

"Lani, Lani, to the room of course. We have to beat Phoenix and Shizuka so we can lock them out! That'll teach them to make fun of Adriel Valkov. When they have to sleep in the hallway!" The three girls only sighed at Adriel outrageous urge for revenge, but complied silently and followed.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3

"Floor 17, we finally made it." Melanie sighed, as she threw her backpack on the nearest bed. "I call this bunk."

"I call the one under it!" Mirage called, sprinting to the closet to claim one side as her own. "Mel's right, way to many floors."

"Tell me about it. What kind of Bey Stadium has 17 floors? Middle top bunk." Lan claimed, climbing up and plopping on the bed with a loud 'humph' "You know, guys, this room isn't bad looking. It could use some decoration though." The four girls examined the room with a critical eye. The walls were a pale sky blue, the curtains an equally pale green, and the carpet a soft cream. There were three dark brown bunks, and a flat screen T.V. on the far wall across from the beds, a black couch set in front. In the other corner there was a door they assumed led to a bathroom, and a closet on either side. Giving it a shrug of approval, Adriel tossed her bag on the bunk close to her, and moved to the door to carry out her plan of revenge.

"We could put up posters and things this Saturday after all the beybattles." Her slim hand reached out to turn the lock, and as she went to turn it, a certain blonde blader threw it open, catching the vengeful Russian by suprise. Phoenix moved to the closet bunk, sat and placed her head in her hand. With a dramatic sigh, she exclaimed,

"We missed them! And we were so close too!" Melanie began to giggle as she pointed a shaking hand at the door.

"I can tell you one thing you _didn't_ miss." Phoenix raised an eyebrow, but turned to the door to see her captain sitting indian-style, rubbing her stinging forhead.

"Oh! Adriel I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were back there! Let me help you up." She moved to help her, but Adriel only growled and looked up, an icey glare carved firmly into her features.

"No! No, no. That's alright. Here let me help you!" Grabbing a near by pillow, Adriel swung as hard as she could knocking the red wolf onto the floor. Phoenix pushed herself up, and set her own glare at her Russian captain, and threw her own pillow at Adriel's head. Adriel's eyes widened in suprise before the pillow bomb hit her in the jaw and knocked her to the floor.

"You guys know what this means, right?" An evil grin spread across the young Valkov's face as she eyed her friends mischiviously. The five bladers grabbed a weapon and shouted in unison.

"Pillow Fight!" Adriel ducked her way under the war and manuevered to the closet. She smiled before calling to her friend.

"Hey Mai! Come out here!" She watched as Mirage unexpectitly backed out of the closet. The wolf waited for her to turn around and begin to speak-

"What's up Drel? I was just-" Before creaming her in the face with her extra pillow. Mirage shouted in suprise before jumping out of the way. Adriel cursed at the look on her face before fleeing from the angered Italian. Twenty minutes later the six bladers fell to the floor, breathing heavily. Adriel took a deep breath before jumping up and moving toward the door.

"I'm going to take a look around. Who's coming?" She looked at her team, an expecting look graced her features. Shizuka looked up with her eyes half-open.

"Not me. Jet lag." She dropped her head back on her pillow, asleep before her head reached it.

"Come on, Shi! That was like 10 hours ago." Rolling her eyes she moved down below Shizuka to Phoenix.

"Phoe?"

"Ah no thanks. I've had enough excitment for today." Shrugging she turned to Lan. _Lani'll come._

"Lani, coming?"

"Don't think so, Drel. I have serious unpacking to do." Adriel was losing hope.

"Mel, you'll come with me right? Mel? Melanie!" She glared at the sleeping form above Lan, a low growl escaping her throat.

"Mai, please say you'll come." Mirage laughed at her captain, and threw an arm about her shoulder.

"Of course! Besides I couldn't allow you to wonder about by yourself. You'd end up lost." Adriel folded her arms and snorted at the remark, before turning to ter est of her team.

"Well, we'll see you guys later!" She only recieved four inaudable noises in response. "Ugh, whatever. Let's go Mai." Sparing one last glance at her team, Adriel sighed and exited the room. The two teens continued down the hall in silence, until Mirage looked to her captain, a curious look etched into her features.

"Hey, Drel?" She waited for Adriel's answer, before continuing. "I heard you yell a few night ago. Was it you dream again? The one with him in it?" At first Mirage didn't think she was going to answer, but Adriel suprised her by turning to her with a grin plastered on her face.

"Yeah, it was. But it's no big deal. Now c'mon, I wanna see the stadium. Maybe even blade alittle. Think your up to it?" Mirage could see the discomfort behind her smile. And she couldn't help but notice the look in her eyes, pleading for her to agree with the change of subject. Adopting a grin of her own, Mirage replied,

"You bet! Let's go!" Both girls started to sprint toward the elevator, when Adriel stopped and stared thoughtfully at the stairs. More importantly the banister.

"Hey, Mai! What do you say we take the stairs?" Without waiting for her answer, Adriel swung one leg over the banester and held herself in place with the other.

"No way, Adriel! Do you know how-Adriel!"

"What? C'mon, Mirage it'll be fun."

"Adriel we can't! We could get hurt."

"You worry to much. Come on!"

"Fine, but just for the record, this was your idea." Adriel clapped slightly, and waited for Mirage to seat herself on the rail. She turned to the Italian, a wicked grin across her face.

"Ready?" Mirage nodded. Adriel counted to three before both girls loosened their grip and pushed of the step. By the sixth floor they were both scared out of their minds.

"Holy shit, Adriel, we're gonna die!"

"No, we're not! Might break a few bones though!"

"Why's that!"

"Well, do you know how to stop?" Both girls let out terrified screams, as the bottom floor came into view. Adriel's screams were cut short when she ran out of banester to slide on. She sailed for a short distace through the air before colliding with an unsuspecting red-head. Adriel was about to push herself up when a screaming Mirage slammed into her, pushing all three of them against the wall. Mirage groaned slightly before bursting out in crazed laughter.

"Oh, shit! Adriel that was the most fun I've had on this trip so far!"

"Well, that is all just peachy keen, but could you please get your Italian ass off of me!"

"Oops, sorry!" Mirage grabbed her captains hand and pulled her off the glaring boy beneath her. Adriel turned to him, trying her hardest to hold in her laughter.

"I'm so sorry. I'm Adriel Valkov. We didn't hurt you did we?" Tala stared at her before blinking quickly and shaking his head.

"No, it's fine. I'm Tala by the way. Are you guys in the tournament?" This time Mirage spoke.

"Sure are! We're two of the Chaos Bladers. I'm Mirage Oliveri. Your the captain of the Demolition boys, right?"

"Yeah, well I guess I'll see you girls in the tournament." Tala turned to leave when her heard Adriel's voice call after him.

"Hey, Tala!" Tala turned quickly, silently hoping she had somehow remembered him. "Do you know where the bey stadium is?" A look of disappointment flashed across his eyes, before he smile and pointing to the door to his left.

"Yeah, through those doors. You can't miss it."

"Thanks, see ya around!" Both girls waved, before turning and disappearing behind the doors. Tala smiled sadly to himself before mumbling,

"Yeah, see ya."

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

The two Chaos Bladers stared wide-eyes at the stadium in front of them. Thousands of seats rose up along the wall, taking up every available space. But the best part was the polished bey-dish sitting in the middle of a large platform. Adriel ran up pulled her blade from her pocket.

"Hey, Mai, think you could help me practice a bit?"

"You bet, but don't think I'll go easy on you. You need the practice." Mirage laughed when Adriel stuck out her tongue. She pulled her bitbeast from around her neck and placed it in her blade. Both girls moved into position as Adriel counted them down.

"Ready? 3-2-1, let it rip!" Her black blade collided with Mirage's magenta one causing sparks to fly from the dish. As usual Mirage wasted no time.

"Azrael! Use Midnight Saber, now!" The kitten lunged at Aakiro with a ferocity much larger than it's size.

"Oh no, you can only get me once with that attack. Aakiro, Fang Destroyer!" Both bitbeast's collided in the middle of the dish, neither giving the other the slightlest advantage. Both of them having a strong sense of competition, neither backed down.

"Aakiro! Shadow Needles!" The navy wolf raised it's large black wings, silver points appearing on the ends. Mirage, knowing each of Adriel's moves, called an attack of her own.

"Azrael, Impulse!" Once again the blades collided, this time the force knocking them both from the dish. The bladers caught them with ease. Adriel laughed and shook her head.

"I guess we're just too easily matched. Great battle though!"

"Yes, it was. For two rookies." The teens turned on their heels to see two other girls heading toward them. One had dark orange wavy hari with silver high-lights. She was wearing a black jacket, silver top, and scarlet cargo pants. The girl beside her had blonde hair with red high-lights. She wore a black tank-top, cami argo pants, and had light brown gloves that ended at her wrists. They both cariied blades and seemed to quite exprienced. Adriel seemed unimppressed, while Mirage's face seemed to glow with admiration. The one with orange hair stopped in front of Adriel and held out a hand.

"I'm Eleandra Malea, from the Blade Phantoms." Still unimpressed, Adriel reached out and shook the bladers hand.

"I'm-"

"Your the girl that ran into our captain this morning!" The blonde one yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Adriel. "I knew I recognized you. I'm Torii Korarella." Sighing, Adriel shook her head.

"Yeah, my bad. But besides that, I'm Adriel Valkov, and this is my teammate Mirage Oliveri." The speechless Italian reached out and quickly shook the two blader's hands. Adriel raised a hand at her friends actions.

"Soory 'bout that, she's get's a bit...odd when around people she admires. I don't why she like that with you though. You're just as good as us." Shrugging, Adriel turned her back on the bladers, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"What do you mean! We happened to be first rank bladers! You're only rookies." Torri took a threating step toward Adriel, who only turned and smirked wider.

"We may be rookies, but that doesn't mean we're no good. But if you 'first rank bladers' are so good, why not prove it here?" Torii's glare intensified as she pulled out her silver blade. Adreil removed all her emotins from her face and did the same. Torii was about to atpe forward when Eleandra grabbed her wrist.

"C'mon Torri, it's not worth it. Besides if you battle them here, then they'll know your strenghts and weaknesses."

_Haha, smart girl. But the blonde seems too hot-headed to let a challange go._ "Not worth it? Your not scared, are you?" Adriel replied loading her blade into her launcher. The blonde growled and pulled away from her teammate.

"Don't worry, Elea. What's the worse that can happen?" She matched Adriel's stance across the dish. Mirage, who seemed to be over her shock, quickly caught up on what was about to happen.

"Adriel, what are you doing!" She ran up to the dish behind her, and yelled at her again. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Battling, Mai. And relax, it's just alittle friendly battle between," Adriel paused, "bladers." Mirage rolled her eyes, but said no more, knowing Adriel wouldn't listen.

_/This is not a good idea. Your plan is good, but she could use it against you.\_

_Yeah, I figured that. Which is why were aren't going to battle to our full potential. Just give her a taste of our power._

_/Oh, yes, your a genius, Adriel.\_

_You know what? Shut-up. Remember, don't use a full attack._

_/Alright\_ The navy wolf quieted down as Adriel prepared to launch. She smirked slightly, before counting them down.

"Hope your ready! 3-2-1 Let it-"

"Torii! What the hell do you think your doing!" Both girls looked up to see Xane walking toward the dish. A firm glare was set on Torii, as he walked up and snatched her launcher from her hands. Adriel's eyes widened slightly, but Torii seemed completely used to it.

"Ugh! Nothing Xane, it was only a simple match. Besides she challanged me." She ripped her blade and launcher from his hand, and placced it back around her waist.

"I don't care if she challanged you. Did you even think about what her teammate could've been doing as you battled?" He pointed at Mirage, who had pulled out a digital camera, intent on taking pictures of the battle for her team to study. "She was going to take pictures of all your moves."

"So, I wouldn't have used them all. I wouldn't have needed them all."

"Really, all that girl ahad to do was work you up enough and you'd release your most powerful move."

"You're overreacting Xane."

"I wouldn't have too if you weren't so goddamned careless!" Throughout there argument Adriel had watched Eleandra. The girl stood there as if she heard this everyday. She looked over to Xane and saw a flash of silver and jade underneath his shirt. Shrugging it off as nothing, she turned her attentin back to their argument. Growling in frustration, Xane turned on his heels and motioned for the girls to follow.

"C'mon, we're leaving." No one argued, the two girls simply gave them an apoligetic look, and followed their very pissed captain out of the stadium. Adriel returned her blade and launcher to her belt and stepped down to stand beside Mirage.

"That was weird." She stated simply. Laughing, Mirage nodded her head.

"Yep, well we better get back. Wouldn't want Lani sending the police after us again." Remembering the memory quite well, Adriel laughed.

"Yeah, or the Swat team. Or the FBI. Or the CIA. There's no telling who she'd call since were in a different country."

"I know, I can just see these guys in black suits coming up and grabbing us by the arms. Then dragging us back to the room, only to face Lani's wrath." The two bladers exited the stadium, leaving it in an eerie silence. A tall figure slipped out of the shadows. Clad only in black he moved up to the dish, and pulled a cell phone from his pocket. Hitting the redial button, he waited for the call to reach it's destination. The phone stopped ringing and a gruff 'hello' could be heard coming from the other end. In a low, accented voice, the man spoke into the phone.

"It's confirmed, Sir, she's here. Along with her team." He smirked slightly, apparently pleased with what the other man had said. "Yes, Sir, will do. Yes, Sir. Goodbye." He put the phone in his pocket, and followed the girls out the door.

**Wow, who is this 'mysterious figure'? Who knows? I don't even know yet, but I will soon. Sorry this chapter is late, and really long. My bad. Anyway, it was kind of boring, but it's still like an introduction chapter, they'll get better. Okay well you know the drill, R&R!**

**Happy Holidays! (Two weeks of no school! I love Christmas!)**

**Love ya all,**

**Calli **


	5. The X Blade Tournament!

**'Ello Everybody! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and all that jazz. I did, I got a guitar, and my dad broke his toe today, but that's beside the point. Alright, well here's chapter 4, and thanks again to my reviewers! You guys are totally awsome!**

**Dark- Cherry Angel- Thanks! I originally had her collecting and doing the data. Maybe a few battles, but if you'd like to see her battle more, just let me know. **

**Whispered Moonlight- Glad you like it! Yes, Xane is _very_ sociable. Him and Kai would get along well. Yeah, Tala has it kinda bad, but it gets better for him. Thanks again!**

**Stealth67- Thanks! Here's the update!**

**Miaka54321- Ouch, sorry bout that. I hate shots. And needles. Here's the update!**

**p.s. Tala and Envy are very sexy, and Ed and Al are adorable.**

**Royalphoenix- It's all good. Glad you liked it, and you'll find out who the guy is, but later on. Gotta keep some secrets! But it's not either of them. And with Tala and Phoenix, the feelings will come later. **

**Alrighty we are going to have a very simple disclaimer today. No more fights. So, to keep the peace, I called Adriel!**

**Adriel: Hey, Everybody!**

**Alright, now that everyone knows everbody, disclaimer please!**

**Adriel: Sure thing! Calli owns nothing. Except the plot.**

**Thanks a lot, Drel! Kai was royally pissed last time.**

**Kai: You replaced me! With Tala of all people! I thought I was your favorite, but I'm not so sure now.**

**Okay, well, while we discuss Kai's drama issues, read on and enjoy the story!**

On Bitbeast Wings

Chapter 4

Let the Tournament Begin!

A lone figure stood outside, leaning slightly on the balcony railing. The warm August breeze brushed gently against his face, blowing his cobolt bangs across his eyes. His long white scarf whipped timidly around his shoulders, giving him an aura of mystery. He raised his arm, and glanced at the watch attatched to his wrist. He let out a small sigh and closed his eyes. _7:32. He's late._ He sowly lifted his eyelids revealing the crimson orbs underneath. He scanned the city below him, stopping for a moment on each lively display. This was his second time in the States, Albany, New York to be exact, but he'd never get used to the heavy population. Too crowded for his liking. But the spirit of the city filled him an odd sense of warmth. He smiled lightly, Adriel had always told him about how her and Tala would come here someday.

"I guess you made it, huh, Adriel?" Kai whispered.

"Who you talking to?" Kai glanced to his left to see Tala leaning against the railing. The red-head had a smirk plastered across his face, and a slim red eyebrow raised.

"Hn. No one." Kai removed his gaze from the red-head, and turned it back to the city below. Through the corner of his eye he could still see Tala smirking at him. He rolled his eyes slightly before questioning him. "What?"

"It's okay to think about her, you know. I do." Kai watched as Tala ice blue eyes grew dull and a somber look cross his face. A sad smile still lingered on his features, and he gave a hollow laugh as he spoke. "I saw her for the first time in nine years this morning. In yet it means nothing to her, because she doesn't remember me. Talk about bittersweet, huh?" Tala sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "So, have you seen her yet?"

"No." Tala heard the hidden anger behind is voice, and decided it best not to press it any farther. He simply shrugged, and replied.

"Oh. I ran into a few hours ago. Well, actually she fell on me. Then her teammate fell on me. They were sliding down the banister." Kai smiled slightly, and a small laughed escaped his lips. Tala smiled, pleased with himself to had made Kai laugh, but his face soon grew serious. "Alright, how do we tell her?"

"Well, we can't just walk up to her, reveal the fact your her twin brother, and dump her forgotten past on her. She'd probably call the cops."

"I would." Kai glared at the Russian before continuing.

"Thank you, Tala. So, we start from the beginning." Kai stated simply. Tala stood in silence, his hand tapping his chin thoughtfully. Finally he sighed,

"What?" Kai groaned, but proceeded to explain anyway.

"We get to know her-"

"But we already know her!" Tala exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Better than anyone." Kai smirked at the boy and continued.

"I know that , Tala, but she doesn't. So, we make friends and when the time is right we tell her. Simple as that."

"But it isn't that simple! We have nothing to make her believe us! She could just turn away, thinking we're insane!" The blue-haired Russian placed a calming hand on Tala's shoulder.

"Don't worry about that, I've got it covered. And calm down, or you _are_ going to go insane." Tala groaned and lowered his head.

"I know. But it's hard. Seeing her, and knowing I mean nothing. Watching her not remember me. It's like half of me has been torn away." Unsure of what to do, Kai decided to simply be himself. He pulled his hand from Tala's shoulder, turned away, and began walking toward the door. Tala looked up, suprised, and moved to catch up with him.

"Get some sleep."And with that Kai left him standing in the doorway. Tala sighed heavily and shut the door.

"I'll try."

4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4

_This is the end. You will soon be no more._

_A pair of hungry blood-red eyes was the last thing Adriel saw before her world went black._

Adriel could feel her body shaking, and the beads of sweat sliding down her face. She raised a trembling hand in front of her face, glaring at it through the darkness. She clenched her fingers into a fist and brought it down hard on the mattress.

"Damnit, this has to stop." She glanced at the clock across the room, and supressed a yawn. "6:17. Might as well shower before the others wake up. Five girls and one bathroom. That will not go over well." Adriel slipped quietly from the bunk and walked the drawer containing her clothes. Navy blue t-shirt, purple tank, and black jeans with barley any knees. Good enough. Silently, she crept to the small bathroom and closed and locked the door. Throwing her new clothes across the sink, Adriel started the shower, stripped, and stepped in. She shivered slightly as the hot water made contact with her cold skin, giving it a soft red hue. After a minute she relaxed, placed her hands on the front wall of the shower, bowed her head, and closed her eyes. Memories from her recent dream surfaced in her mind.

_Waiting. _

_It's coming._

_Red Eyes! The boy? No, these eyes were different. Yearning. Lustful. Evil. _

_Coming toward her, the pain, and then-_

_Nothing._

Snapping her eyes open, Adriel took a shuddered breath and stopped the water. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she stepped out and dressed quickly. Exiting the bathroom, she moved to the bottom of her and Phoenix's bunk and pulled out her black converse. Slipping them on she took another glace at the clock, then sat down comfortably on the couch. Smirking, she began a silent countdown. _3, 2, 1._ Adriel raised her hand and waved her finger in unison with the alarm clock. 6:30. The race had began. She watched as Lan jumped gracefully from her bunk, snatched up a bundle of clothes and sprint toward the bathroom. She had almost made it, but was tackled from behind by an equaly nimble Shizuka. Both girls tumbled to the ground, and were passed by Mirage, who's ankle was grabbed by Lan, causing her to shriek and fall to the ground. Acting quickly, Melanie took advantage of the other's misfortune and sprinted for the door.

"Now way, Mel!" Mirage grabbed her leg, bringing her into the jumbled mess of chaos.

"Ow! Mirage that hurt!"

"Too bad! Now move!"

"Who's ever ass is in my face, I suggest you remove it before I am forced to take action!"

"Sorry Shi, my bad. Ow! Lani you bit me!"

"Sorry, I wasn't aiming for you!"

"Damnit! I think your elbow broke my nose!"

"Who's elbow!"

"That was mine! Sorry!"

_Click_

Lan head popped up among the pile of tangled limbs. "What was that?" The four girls gazed at eachother silently for yelling in unison,

"PHOENIX!" The four of them groaned, untangled themselves, and fell back on the floor. They're heads snapped toward the couch at the sound of laughter. Adriel was rolling back and fourth on the couch, holding her sides in attempt to stop her giggles. Melanie rose and moved to sit beside her.

"I'm glad your enjoying this." Her voice was layered with sarcasm and the cold glare only added to the effect. Adriel stopped her laughter, but a smile stayed stubbornly in place.

"Good, because I am."

"What time were you up anyway, Adriel?" Mirage asked, already waiting by the bathroom door, silently telling everyone she was next.

"6:17." Her smile disappeared, a deep frown taking it's place.

"The dream again?" Lan questioned her, a concerned expression gracing her features.

"Yeah. It was a different one this time, though."

"A different what?" They girls looked up to see Phoenix walking toward them, brushing her long blonde hair.

"Dream. It's usually the one with the boy, but this time there was-" Adriel stopped at the sound of someone's voice coming through the door.

"Hey, Adriel, are you guys awake?" The voice was male, but the girls didn't know any males here. They sat, frozen in place, before Adriel jumped up and sprinted toward the door. She opened to reveal Tala standing patiently on the other side. Smiling broadly, she usherd him in.

"Hey, Tala. What are you doing here?" As she talked, Adriel moved back to sit among her team leaving Tala standing alone in the middle of the room. Slightly perturbed from the stares of the other four girls, Tala kept his eyes trained on Adriel.

"Mr. Dickenson sent me. He wants all the captains to attend a meeting before the tournament." Adriel laughed lightly.

"I'm assuming I'm the only one not there." Tala nodded and removed his gaze from her and glanced about the room. The first thing he noticed were the numorous band posters covering the walls. A few he knew of, Simple Plan, Blink 182, All-American Rejects, and Greenday, but most he had never heard off. _Must be a girl thing._ He took note of the six skateboards piled in the corner, the multiple clothes piles around the beds, and the various blade parts strewn across the table along with a laptop and camera. His ears suddenly perked up at the sound of his name. Out of the corner of his eye he saw them whispering to eachother, apparently unaware that he could here them.

_"So who is he?"_

_"Yeah, Drel, spill. How do you know him?"_

_"I told you guys, he's the one Mai and I ran into yesterday."_

_"Yeah, but who is he blading wise."_

_"I don't know. Mai said he was captain of the Demolition boys."_

_"You mean Tala _Valkov_?"_

_"I guess so."_

_"I wonder if you're related. That would be so cool."_ Deciding it was time for him to interupt, Tala cleared his throat, and turned back to face them.

"Oh sorry, Tala. Forgot about you. These are my teammates. Lan Mikori" She pointed to the one with waist lenght platnium blande hair. "Shizuka Yato." A girl with vivid baby blue eyes smiled at him and waved, a gesture Tala returned with a small smile of his own. "Melanie Lindo" The dark-haired girl too her left smile and waved slightly. "And you already know Mirage, so we'll skip her. And that leaves Phoenix Lasalandra." A girl with long blonde hair and a red top smiled slightly, raised a hand, and wiggled her fingers back and forth. Tala found himself almost raising a hand and waving back, but instead shoved them deeper in his pockets. "Alright, well that's everyone, so why don't we go. Guys tell Mirage that-" Alright stopped mid-sentance as the bathroom door came open and out stepped Mirage clad only in jeans and a small undershirt.

"Hey, have any of you seen my shirt? I can't find it anywhere." She began rummaging through the pile of clothes closet to her. Tala blushed feverently, and averted his gaze to the floor.

"Um, Mai" Mirage turned to face Lan, who only nodded her head in Tala's direction. Mirage raised an eyebrow, but turned anyway. When her eyes met Tala's red face, she dropped the clothes she had previously held, laughed nervously and retreated back to the bathroom. The six of them stood unmoving, an awkward silence hanging in the air. Finally Adriel took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Well, Tala, I'm sure everyone's waiting on us. So why don't we go to that meeting. Good? Okay." She grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him out the door. Outside the door, she let go of him, and the two continued down the hallway in silence. Adriel laughed aloud when she heard a loud scream, followed by a string of colorful Italian curses, she figured could only belong to a very angry, and embarassed, Mirage Oliveri.

4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4

"Well, Ms. Valkov, I'm glad you decided to join us. Now we can begin." Mr. Dickenson smiled warmly at the raven-haired blader as she took the seat next to Tala. "First things first, Welcome everyone, I'm glad you could make it. If you could please state your name and your team, simply for the convenience of others. We'll start with you Ms. Valkov."

"Adriel Valkov. Chaos Bladers."

"Tala Valkov. Demolition Boys." Mr. Dickenson raised an eyebrow.

"Hm, any relation?" Adriel shrugged and Tala shook his head. Smiling, he motioned for the next person to go.

"Michael Parker. All-Starz."

"Robert Jurgen. Majestics."

"Xane Derrenti. Blade Phantoms."

"Lee. White Tigers."

"Kyle Wilson. Black Diamonds."

"Brooklyn Kingston. BEGA."

"Kai Hiwatari. BladeBreakers." _Oh, so that's Kai._ Adriel made a mental note not to forget him.

"Alright, now that everyone knows eachother, I'm afraid I have some bad news. My assistant, Mr. Lowell, was in a car accident earlier this week, and I'm afraid he didn't make it. So, he will not be joining us this year." Adriel nudged Tala and whispered,

"Why is he telling us this? Why does it matter?" Tala opened his mouth to reply, but Mr. Dickenson cut him off.

"It matters, Ms. Valkov, because Mr. Lowell was incharge of setting up this tournament. The location, the place, the line-up, that sort of thing. And since I'm a very busy man myself, I had no time to do it. But luckily I found a replacement the day after the accident. And on that note I would like to introduce my new assistant, Mr. Reilly O'Conner." All eyes turned to the door, awaiting the appearence of Mr. O'Conner. Over the threshold stepped a white male of almost six foot dressed in a pressed blue business suit. His shaggy brown hair was brushed neatly to the side, giving him a serious, all-business look. His silver-gray eyes rested on each of the captains before he stopped in his place by Mr. Dickeson's chair.

"It is pleasure to meet you all. I wish you all luck in the tournament." The man's voice was low and heavily accented, and Adriel couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow. _That's weird. Reilly O'Conner doesn't sound like a Russian name. Hm, oh well, maybe his parents were Irish. _

"Now, the same rules apply as last year. I trust you all to follow them, even our newcomers. It seems the stadium is already beginning to fill up, so our first official match will be between the Chaos Bladers and the Black Diamonds. The only thing left to say is, let the X-Blade Tournament begin!"

**Okey-dokey guys, so the tournament has started. Well, not technically, but whatever. So, does anyone know Lee's last name? Does he even have a last name! I NEED TO KNOW! And, I sorta forgot who everyone picked as a pairing(SORRY!), so if you could please tell me again in a review, which, once again, are greatly appreciated! Well, the Chaos Bladers are up first. How will they do? Who knows? Find out in chapter 5! **

**Happy New Year!**

**Luv ya all,**

**Calli**


	6. The Black Diamonds vs The Chaos Bladers

**Hey again my faithful readers! Late update, I know, I've had some school problems. SORRY! I've also become obbsessed with Fruit Basket. HOTT KYO-KUN! Okay, so anyway, here's the chappie! Enjoy!**

**Dark- Cherry Angel- Thank you! Alright Mirage and Enrique, I won't forget this time. And Mai is the data person, yeah, so enjoy!**

**Whispered Moonlight- Thanks for telling me Brooklyn's last name. I knew that. I guess Lee won't have one, oh well it's not important anymore anyway. Here's the update, hope you enjoy it!**

**Stealth67- Thank you. And yes there will be pairings. Just send me someone!**

**Miaka54321- Yay for Mr. Kitty Cat! He's sexy, but Tala is sexier(is that a word?)**

**RoyalPhoenix- That was the only pairing I actually remembered, besides Kai and Adriel. Thank-you!**

**Tyson: Calli owns NOTHING!**

**WHERE DID YOU COME FROM! And that's not true, I now own the Black Diamonds and their bladers and bitbeast. Thanks though, I guess.**

**Oh, quick note, Tala's team will be the DEMOLITION BOYS. I realized that I've called them by both names, so just wanted to make that known. ENJOY THE CHAPPIE!**

On Bitbeast Wings

Chapter 5

The Black Diamonds vs The Chaos Bladers!

Adriel took a deep breath and led her team into the stadium. She squinted the instant the bright lights hit her eyes. She shrank back slightly as millions of cheers reached her ears, falling just behind Mirage. The Italian turned to her and smiled.

"What's wrong? Is little Drel afraid of some attention?" Adriel growled slightly, and crossed her arms.

"No, I just don't like it."

"Why not, Drel? Attention is fun!" Shizuka stated, waving to the cheering crowd. "Thank-you! Thank-you! I love you all!" Adrile rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly.

"Shi, tone it down a bit. Alright, Mirage, who's up first? And second? And, if need be, third?" The five bladers huddled around Mirage as she pulled out a laptop and brought up each blader's stats, plus those of the other team.

"Well, I've compared the strengths and weaknesses of all of you guys and matched them to those of the Black Diamonds. They were close, but I'm proud to say we're better in the long run, but that doesn't mean they'll be easy battles. These _are_ the best teams from their home countries, so they won't be pushovers."

"Um, that's all jolly well and all, but what's our line-up? The match is about to begin." Lan asked, her foot tapping slightly with impatients.

"Ugh, I try to fill you guys in and give you some tips and data, but, no, no one on this team has any patients."Mirage mumbled to herself.

"Patients is a virtue held by few, but shunned by most." Phoenix stared at her team mates, a calm, serene look gracing her features.

"Well, thank you, Confusious, but could you please stop dwelling on that nonsense and pay attention!" Melanie ordered, hitting the blonde lightly on the back of the head.

"Well, first up on their team is Nikki Daniels, and her lioness bit-beast Mishiko. Phoenix, you'll be battling her. Second, is Blaze Rotari, and his fox demon bit-beast, Otaru. Melanie, you'll take him. The third match will be between Adriel and their captain Kyle Wilson."

"But if we win the first two, there'll be no need for the third, correct?" Lan asked.

"That's true, but they'll have the third one no matter the score. It will basically be to please the crowd." Mirage stated, pulling out her digital camera to take photos of the match. She hooked it to her laptop so she could record each of their battles.

"Alright, guys, our first big match." Melanie smiled, glancing about the crowd, her smile growing from the cheers.

"Yep, this is it." _Time to prove ourselves. _"It's time to prove to everyone who ever doubted us just how wrong they were. Good luck, Phoenix." Adriel gave the blonde a small smile, and took a seat against her Neko-Jin teammate. Phoenix smiled at her team and gripped her blade tight in her hand. As she neared the beydish, an emotionless mask over took her gently features. She stopped in front of the dish and loaded her blade into her launcher.

"Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first match of the X-Blade Tournament!" The huge crowd roared with applause, the BladeBreakers among them. "Our opening match is between The Chaos Bladers and The Black Diamonds!" He motioned toward Phoenix and began to talk again. "First up from the Chaos Bladers we have Phoenix Lasalandra! AJ, give the lowdown on Mrs, Lasalandra and her blade."

"Sure thing, Brad. (A.N. Okay, now normaly the cool chart would come up, so I'll just attempt to make a substitute. The plus signs go to four. A line is half) "Nikki better watch out for Phoenix. She may be a rookie, but she's no pushover."

Blade: Bitbeast: Korari

A + A -

D - D + -

E + E -

"Speaking of Nikki, Brad. First from the Black Diamonds we have Nikki Daniels and her bitbeast Mishiko!"(Insert cool chart here.)

"This is going to be an intense battle, so let's get it started! Bladers ready!" Both Phoenix and Nikki raised their launchers. Nikki smirked slightly.

"You ready, Rookie?" Phoenix gave a small 'hn' in reply, but said nothing. If the black-haired girl kept this attitude, she would win no problem.

"Here we go! 3, 2, 1! LET IT RIP!" Both blades hit the dish at the same time, and immediatly rammed into the other. Sparks emmitted from the blades, but neither girl pulled back. Nikki was the first to call an attack.

"Mishiko! Crimson Claw!" The lioness bitbeast rose from the blade, her front paws glowing a deep crimson. She gave a loud roar and charged toward Korari. The red wolf easily dodged and moved behind the offending blade and pushed it toward the edge.

"Your not bad. For a Rookie. Mishiko! Push it back!" The purple blade crashed into Phoenix's and knocked it into the air. The blonde smirked, and called out her first attack.

"Thanks for that. Korari, Blazing Wings!" Gold wings appeared first as the wolf bitbeast broke from the blade. As Phoenix's blade fell from the air, Korari's wings set fire and the wolf beast crashed into Mishiko. The lioness roared and flipped Korari off, causing both blades to move to opposite ends of the dish. Nikki growled slightly. _I under estimated her and I'm paying for it. Time to step up from Rookie level._

"Mishiko, Golden Halo!" The red ruby on the Mishiko's head glowed brightly, and Phoenix's eyes widened as golden band wrapped around Korari, constricting the wolf's movements. "Now, activate!" The wolf howled in pain. Lightning waves from the band coursed the wolf's red body, causing Phoenix's blade to wobble unsteadily. Phoenix took an unconcious step back, panting slightly, and called to her bitbeast.

"Korari! Try an break it." NIkki smirked, and gave a hallow laugh.

"It's pointless. Mishiko's Golden Halo attack is unbreakable. No bitbeats has ever escaped it. And that won't change now." Phoenix clenched her teeth in anger. _Damnit! What the hell do I do now? If no one's ever broken it, how am I going to?_

"Now, Mishiko, finish this. Scarlet Daggers!" Phoenix watched as red dagger-like arrows flew toward Korari. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain she knew would come.

"Phoenix! Call your defense!" The Russian's eyes snapped open at the sound of her captains voice. Her eyes widened._ She's right! How could I've forgotten?_

"Korari, Fire Wrap! Hurry!" Korari struggled slightly, but the band gave way and her golden wings enveloped her body, the fire buring the one coming arrows. Nikki took a suprised step back and stared wide-eyed at Phoenix. _She broke through the Halo. But how? No one has ever done it. Not even Kyle. These girls are different. They're powerful, I can feel it._

"Doesn't look to unbreakable to me. Your good, Nikki. I'll admit you had me scared there just know, but not so much that'd I'd lose. Korari, finish this! Inferno Destruction!" The wolf let lose a howl, and a burning wild fire ingulfed the dish, knocking Nikki's blade from it.

"And our first match goes to Phoenix of the Chaos Bladers!" The defeated blader bent and picked up her blade, rubbing her finger slightly across the burn marks. She looked at Phoenix and gave a small smile.

"Good match. I underestimated you and now I know I was wrong to do so. Good luck, Phoenix." Phoenix smiled slightly, retrieved Korari and returned to her team's bench. She smiled at their congradulations and gave a Melanie a slight 'good luck' before taking her seat next to Adriel. Melanie nodded to them and approached the dish. Across from her a slim boy with dark blue hair also made his way to the dish. She caught a glimpse of his silver blade, as the announcers once again began to speak.

"Well, as prediced that was an intense match, but the new question is, will our next match be as good? It sure as hell will be! Brad, let's here some stats!"

"Sure thing, AJ. This match is between Melanie Lindo and Blaze Rotari, and with stats as close as theirs, this match could go either way. There's no telling you will win. Blaze knows his blading and has faced some powerful opponets throughout his career. The Black Diamonds posses some wicked bitbeast, and Blaze's Otaru is no exception! His Sonic Cannon can shatter even the toughest sheilds! But Melanie's bitbeast, Shiva, is no slacker in the power department, AJ. (All the Chaos girls get a chart, becasue they're my team and I say so.)

Blade: Bitbeast: Shiva

A+ A -

D+ D+

E - E+ -

"It's Fox against Fox in our second match! Which one will come out on top? We're gonna have to start this match to find out! Here we go! 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" Both blades immediatly began to circle the dish, immitating a chase. But it seemed Blaze wasn't one for games.

"Otaru! Reverse!" His blade did a complete turn, changing direction and ramming into Melanie's. The navy blade wobbled slightly under the unexpected attack, but quickly recovered and began to push back. Neither blade backed off, as they continued to spin around the dish.

(Chaos Bladers)

"Do you think it was a good idea to put them against eachother? They're so evenly matched, this could go on forever." Shizuka asked, staring at Mirage. The Italian only nodded her head, her eyes remaining focused on Melanie's battle.

"I'm sure. Melanie can do it." Lan nodded her head.

"If Mai says she can, then she will."

"I agree. Mai hasn't let us down yet." Phoenix stated smiling at her friend. "What do you think, Drel?" Phoenix waited for an answer, but the raven-haired girl only continued to stare toward the match. "Drel?" Phoenix waved her hand in front of her face, and sighed when she got no reaction. "Adriel!" The Russian's head snapped in her direction.

"What?" She snapped, a bit harsher than she meant to.

"Who will win?" Adriel focused her eyes on the battle and mumbled her response.

"Melanie." After that nothing was said, and all attention focused back on the battle.

(Back to the Battle!)

"I've had enough of these games! Otaru, Sonic Cannon!"

"Shiva, Sonic Sheild!" The two sound moves collided and sent a huge shock wave through the stadium. Everyone in the stadium cringed, but through all that the brown-haired teen heard a loud 'Damnit, Melanie!' and couldn't help but smile. Both blader's regained their composer and called their final attack. This battle would end head-on.

"Otaru, Silver Strike!"

"Shiva, Kitsune Shrike!" Both blades collided. The audiance looked on eagerly, awaiting to see which blade would be victrious. As the dust cleared, it revealed Melanie's navy blade spining in the center, and Blaze's silver on laying off to the side.

"And the winner is, Melanie! That's two for the Chaos Blader's! That means they take todays match, but don't go anywhere yet guys, cause it's not over. We're going to have one last match between our two captains, Kyle of the Black Diamonds and Adriel of the Chaos Bladers. Let's hear the stats, Brad!"

"I can say it now, AJ, this will be a match worth watching! These two are gonna rock this stadium! Kyle and his swan bitbeast, Glisten(Kinda plain compared to the others, no?)make a powerful team, but Adriel and Aakiro definatly have the skills to compare."

Blade: Bitbeast: Aakiro

A - A+ -

D+ D+

E+ E -

Adriel smirked at her and Aakiro's pictures. _They really out do themselves, don't they?_

_/They're making us good. Just accept it.\_

_Sure thing, Kiro, sure thing. So, we get to battle a duck. How 'bout that._

_/Yeah, I'll roast it's ass.\_ Adriel chuckled slightly to herself before replacing her mask and approaching the dish. The Black Diamonds captain, Kyle, walked steadily toward her, a slight smirk gracing his face. His dark brown hair blew gently over his chocolate eyes. He clutched a cobalt blade in his right hand and an orange launcher in his left. The two teens stopped at opposite ends and readied their blades. Adriel's eye narrowed and she withheld the urge to roll her eyes as the announcer began to speak.

"Okay, everyone, hold onto your seats, 'cause here we go! 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" Adriel, not one to wait, immediatly called to her bitbeast partner.

"Aakiro, attack his blade. Drive it into the ground!" Her blade emmited a black glow as the tip ground into Kyle's bitchip.

"Glisten, shake it off!" The black blade flipped off, but didn't go far. When it touched the stdium, it sped up and crashed into Kyle's.

_She's strong. Her blade's power is amazing. I can't underestimate her like they did her teamates. I have to expect the unexpected. Be ready for anything, Glisten._

(With Tala, and the Demolition boys.)

"What?" Tala reached into his pocket and pulled out Wolborg. The white wolf bitchip was glowing softly. A smile found its way to Tala's lips. Inside his head, he heard Wolborgs words.

_/They've returned, and so is has begun. Are you ready?\_ Tala's eyes narrowed, and his eyebrows came together, as if he was thinking about the meaning of Wolborg's words. He watched Adriel raise a hand and sheild her face from Kyle's attack. After a long silence he answered.

_Yeah, I'm ready_

(Back to Adriel)

Adriel growled in frustration. How could he keep blocking her attacks? She cursed herself and dug her heels into the ground. Her braid whipped around her body, and her bangs blew in her face. She cursed again and clenched her fists.

_/Calm down, Adriel. Your becoming too upset. Focus!\_ Adrile either didn't hear or refused to listen.

"Aakiro, Shadow Needles!" Aakiro emerged from her blade, spreading his great black wings. He howled and sent a storm of black arrows toward Kyle's blade.

"Don't think so. Glisten, Defense Mirriors!" The cerulean gem on the swans head glowed brightly and a large sheild surrounded it's body, reflecting and returning Aakiro's attack. The arrows changed direction, and sped toward Adriel and Aakiro. The wolf raised it's wings and blocked the offending attack, but Adriel did nothing to shield herself. She felt the arrows fly by her, but still made no attempt to block them. One caught her cheek, causing a trail of crimson blood to fall down her face. Adriel felt the warm liqiud flow down her throat and slide over her collarbone. Kyle watched with confused eyes. Why would she make no move to defend herself? Adriel smirked and a hollow laugh escaped her lips.

"Did you think that would be enough? Simply reversing my own attack. Are you so pathetic you cannot use your own? Or are you scared?" Kyle clenched his fists, and his chocolate eyes narrowed.

"You're one to talk! I've dominated this entire match. Perhaps I was wrong in assuming you were as good as the rest of your team." Adriel's smriked changed into a smile and her laughter rang louder throughout the stadium.

"You really have no idea. You have _no_ idea the power you're up against. I've beaten you."

_/Adriel!\_

"What! The match isn't over." Adriel grew silent. When she raised her head to look at him, her eyes were unfocused and a sinister smirk adorned her lips.

"Wrong. Aakiro, Fang Destroyer!" The wolf's eyes changed from their usual purple to a pitch black. A dark howl tore through the stadium as the mighty wolf attacked. Kyle stared at the broken blade pieces that lay at his feet. Adriel's ice blue eyes widend, but she quickly changed them to normal and walk from the dish. She vaugly heard the announcer declare her the winner. She refused to meet her teammates eyes. Instead she walked by without a word, staring straight ahead at the exit. The five girls wanted to question her. They had never seen her battle that way, and it worried them.

Adriel left the stadium in silence, her mind replaying the battle over and over, but no matter how she tried, she couldn't picture those last few minutes. It was like they weren't there. Like she hadn't seen them, but she had. Hadn't she? Adriel leaned against the wall, her eyes wide and her breathing irregular. She reached up and clutched her head in her hands.

_What's happening to me?_

**Okay guys, I had originally planned for this to be longer, cause it's a bit short. I even had the girls going to a nightclub, but I thought this was a good place to end. It gives you guys someting to think about until I update again. Which will be faster than last time, because I already have the next chapter started. In my head, but it's there none the less. So, next chapter the girls are gonna live up the New York night life, Adriel's gonna get some memory flashbacks, and another peice of this Valkov mystery will be revealed. Sound good? Yeah, I thought so.**

**Oh yeah, sorry if the charts are messed up, my computers being a bitch. So, you know, act like they make sense.**

**Luv ya guys, and thanks for being so patient!**

**Calli**


	7. Daddy, Please

**I AM SO SORRY! It's been forever since I've updated and I apoligize. Ew, I had OGT and I haven't had internet service since FOREVER! Uh, it all sucks. Really it does. But thanks to everyone who's stayed with me and been so patient. So, I'm not gonna stall anymore. Here's the Review Responses and then onto the story!**

**Dark- Cherry Angel- Thank you! Ah, your welcome, it was nothing.**

**Whispered Moonlight- Yep, I thought she was. I thought of that one all on my own. Oh, and actually they are both spelled the same way, I check on Thanks for reviewing! **

**miaka54321- Yep, I'm still alive, just lazy and busy! Anyways, thanks for the review and the plushies gives Tala and Envy plushies **

**p.s. Sexy Tala!**

**royalphoenix- I like this one better too. I spend more time on it. A love triangle, hm? Good idea, with who? **

**stealth67- Thank you!**

**Now that that's done, we can move on to the most depressing part of fanfics. The disclaimer. And guess who's here to do it today? My brother, Duo! Yay!**

**Duo: Hiya, Everybody! I'm the disclaimer boy!**

**Yes, yes, we know, now do it!**

**Duo: Okay, okay, stop rushing me. clears throat Beloved readers, it is my unfortunate duty to inform you that my sister does not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. Or Harry Potter. Or 'Pump it' by the Black Eyed Peas. She does, however, own the plot, and her OC's. smiles proudly**

**Thanks, Duo! Okay, so here's chapter 7. Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

On Bitbeast Wings

Chapter 7

Livin' The Night Life!

Adriel squeezed shut her eyes and pressed the pillow closer against her face. After the battle she had returned to their staying room and locked herself in the bedroom. Her team had entered a short time after, their captains battle the topic of their discussion. Unknown to them, their words were heard by their absent teammate. The questions rang through Adriel's head and pulled at her thoughts.

"Do you think she meant to do it?"

"Is it happening again?"

"What are we going to do if things get out of control?"

"Are we gonna have to forfit the tournament?"

"I wonder how Drel is taking this. Do you think she's okay?"

"What do we do if she loses it agian?"

Adriel let out a growl of frustration and angrily hurled the pillow across the room. She rolled over a buried her face in the matress, her hands clenching the sheets. _I'm such an idiot!_

_/Adriel, it's alright. Nothing happened._

_Nothing happened! What battle were you watching?_

_/You are over reacting again.\_ Adriel gave a shriek of anger, wirrled around and punched her fist into the wall.

_I almost lost it again. I'm losing control, Aakiro._

"Drel? Are you alright? We heard the crash and your scream?" Adriel looked up to a worried Phoenix standing in the doorway. Adriel cursed silently and slid her bruised knuckles under her leg.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She mumbled, avoiding Phoenix's eyes and staring at the floor. Phoenix chuckled slightly and climbed onto the bed beside her.

"Drel, I've been your best friend for 6 years, I know when your lying to me." Phoenix gave her a reassuring smile, and nudged her slightly with her shoulder. "So, what's up?"

"It's happening again, Phoe. Just like last time." Adriel continued to gaze at the floor, her voice slightly muffled by her crimson bangs. She gripped the edge of the bed with her visible hand until her knuckles turned white. "What if I hurt someone agian, Phoenix?"

_Oh, Adriel._ "Drel-"Phoenix stopped, unsure of what to say. She thought for a moment, then hoped from the bed. "You know what you need!" Adriel shook her head. "Some good'ol quality relaxtion via the-bestest-girls-night-ever-including-romantic comedies-and-really-sexy-pics-of teenage-British-actors time! Choas Blader style!" Adriel's face fell immediatly, but with Phoenix standing expectantly in front of her, she knew an escape attempt would be futile. She forced out a strained laugh and dropped from the bed.

"Sure, sounds great, Phoe." The blonde went to grab her by the wrist but Adriel quickly shoved her hands in her pockets and walked past her. The Russian wolf stood there, puzzled, but evetually shrugged it off and followed her captain into the living room. Adriel shrieked in suprise as she was tackled by the four other Chaos bladers upon entering the room.

"Glad to see Phoenix convinced you to come out." Shizuka turned to Melanie, a smile spread across her face. "I win. Pay up." Melanie growled lowly and relunctently handed over 20 dollars. Shizuka chuckled and shoved the money in her pocket. "So, Drel, you're alright, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Adriel smiled, absently shoving her hands deeper into her pockets. Shizuka gave her a weary look, but let slide and watched her take a seat next to Lan. The neko-jin gave looked up from her book and gave Adriel a reassuring smile before returning to the novel. The thoughts of todays battle began to melt from Adriel's mind as she took her place among her team. After a few stiff moments, Adriel relaxed and began to laugh with her team. Over their laughter, a reporter's voice was heard.

"...It was certaintly an eventful day at the X-Blade tournaments today, Hal. Things are already starting to get intresting and the matches have only begun. Today's battle was proof enough of that! The incrediable battle between Russia's 'Black Wolf' Adriel Valkov and New York's own Kyle Wilson was definatly a crowd pleaser. There are certaintly some questions floating around on whether the battle got out of hand, or if Adriel Valkov just went too far. Some people wonder if it's safe.." Lan quickly switched off the set after noticing the look on Adriel's face.

"Adriel?" She asked, placing a hand on the Russians shoulder. Adriel shook her off and smiled.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Just reporters spreading rumors, right?" Her team nodded, unsure, but kept the questions to themselves. "Now then, you guys are suppose to be cheering me up? I'm feeling pretty down right now." Mirage laughed out loud and jumped up, immediatly assuming commmand.

"Right! Mel, you get the ice cream. Chocolate and vanilla, we want _some_ variety. Shi, you get the movies. Make sure to grab atleast one Harry Potter, after all Drel does fancy that Daniel boy. Phoe, you get the games. Can't have a party without games." Shizuka glared at Mirage

"And what exactly are you going to do?" Mirage pointed at herself and smiled widely.

"Me?" She brought a finger to her chin assuming a mock thinking pose. "I'm gonna go find us some boy toys!"

"You're gonna what!" Adriel asked, lifting herself from the floor.

"Did you say 'boy toys'?" Lan questioned, raising an eyebrow and putting away her book.

"Yeah!" Mirage laughed a bit at the looks she recieved. "What? We can't a party without boys. How boring."

"Mirage, I swear-" _knock, knock_ Adriel's head snapped toward the door. "Who in the hell?"

"I'll get it!" Melanie screamed, running to the door. "Who are you?" The Chaos bladers looked around their teammate and saw two girls. One was wearing a scarlet skirt, a spagetti strap silver top, and black knee-high boots. The blonde beside her had on black leather pants and a lime green tank-top. The blonde went to introduce herself, but Adriel interrupted.

"Hey! You're that girl! From the other day." The blonde nodded and extended a hand.

"Yep! Torri Korarella. And this is my teamate Eleandra Malea." The orange-headed girl beside her raised a hand and waved. "We came by to see if you wanted to go dancing with us."

"Dancing?"

"Yeah, you know, at a nightclub. Downtown." Torii stated as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world.

"We can't get into a nightclub. We aren't old enough." Melanie said, just as obviously.

"It's no problem. My uncle owns one, he'll let us in." Eleandra spoke for the first time since the two girls arrive. The other girls smirked and turned to their captain. Adriel began to feverishly shake her head.

"No. No. Absolutly not." Her team edged closer, giving their captain the 'puppy pout'. Phoenix even stuck out her bottom lip. For the effect of course.

"Please, Drel."

"Yeah, Drel, a nightclub. When are we ever gonna get this chance again?" Adriel sighed and shook her head.

"When it's legal, but," The five girls held their breath. "What the hell, why not."

"YES!" The girls jumped up, excited, and immediatly rushed to their room. Adriel turned to the two bladers at the door.

"This is all your fault. You know that?" The two girls smiled and nodded. Adriel shook her head and left the room to join her team.

BladeBreakers

"This is so damn stupid." Kai mumbled to himself as he and his team stood at the entrance of one of New Yorks nightclubs. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a half way buttoned navy top and black converse. He also had a silver necklace around his neck. A phoenix pendant dangled off the bottom, barely grazing his exposed chest.

"Ah, lighten up Mr. Sourpuss. This is going to be awsome!" Tyson shouted, slinging an arm around Kai's shoulders. The bluenette wore jeans, a white sleeveless shirt and a dark green jacket.

"Yeah, Kai, it's about time we had some fun." Max stated, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Max, why'd you even wear those. It's night for christ sake." Rei asked, rolling his eyes. Our sexy neko-jin wore black pants, a dark crimson tank-top and a black button-up over top. Silver chains swung from his belt-loops and a silver stud glistened from his ear.

"For the effect. Duh. Besides have you seen how many other guys have sunglasses on?" Max pointed out a few just to prove his point. "Okay, but besides that, how are we gonna get in here?"

"Pst, easy, we're gonna lie." Tyson said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Say it a bit louder why don't ya. I don't think the bodyguard up front heard." Rei hissed, slapping Tyson on the back of the head.

"Yeah, dumbass, when you're about to do something illegal you normally don't tell people about it." Kai said, glaring slightly at Tyson. The blue-haired boy stuck out his tongue, and crossed his arms.

"But don't we need ID's to get in."

"Don't worry about it, Max, we got it covered." Rei pulled four fake IDs from his pocket and handed one to each of them.

"I gotta hand it to ya, Rei, these are pretty cool. How'd you get them?" Tyson asked, inspecting the picture on his ID. _Damn, I am one fine looking man. I look good._

"I know this guy. Who knew this guy. Who knew these guys. Who makes them for free." Rei shrugged.

"That's a lot of guys, Rei. Lot of guys."

"Well, if It isn't the Blade Breakers sneaking into a nightclub. Who would have ever guessed you four had the guts?" Kai smirked slightly.

"Could say the same thing about you four, Tala. But then I'd also have to say people expect it from you." The red-headed Russian laughed and threw an arm around kai's shoulders.

"Yeah, gotta keep our reputation up ya know." The Russian wore a pair of baggy jean, silver chains hanging from each belt loop, a unbuttoned black top with brown strings that laced across the front and black converse. A silver beaded cross necklace hung about his neck along with a silver wolf.

"Yeah, wouldn't want people getting the idea we've gotten soft." Brian added, leaning against the building and crossing his bare arms.

"Guys, you coming?" Rei motioned at them from the front door. They followed him through the door and Kai suppressed the urge to cover his ears. Okay, so loud music wasn't his thing. Kai was about to turn around when Tala caught him by the wrists.

"Dude, you can't leave yet, we just got here. Come on, we gotta find us some babes." Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you look for babes?" Tala thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"I don't know really. I guess since I suddenly hit this hormonal rage when we walked through the door. But I kinda like it, so let's go." Tala made a bee-line for the middle of the dance floor, dragging a very pissed looking Kai at his heels.

Chaos Bladers(hey, it's me. it's going to go back and forth alot, so we get comments from each group. so, okay, cotinue)

"Okay, guys, here's the rules. You draw a name from the hat and read it aloud. Then you choose to either go find him and convince him to dance with you, or take the 7 shots. If you pick the dance, you only have two minutes to get him on the floor. So, everybody understand?" Torii smiled wickedly at the girls gathered around the table. She waited until everyone nodded before placing on of Xane's hats in the center of the table. She then pulled out another, stuck her hand in, and pulled out a small sheet of paper.

"Where' you get the hat? Melanie asked. Torri shrugged carelessly.

"Stole it from Xane. He never wears it anyway." She unfolded the paper and a smirk slowly appeared across her face. "Phoenix, you're first." She slid the hat toward the blonde and sat back, a satisfied smile replacing her smirk. Phoenix glared slightly, but reached in the hat anyway. Shuffling through the papers she finally chose one of her liking and pulled it out. She glanced around the table before opening it up. She was quiet for a moment before standing up. She searched the club for a moment before her eyes rested on her intended target

"Who'd ya get Phoe?" Mirage asked, grabbing the paper from her hand. "Tala?" Phoenix nodded, smiling slightly.

"Good luck with that, Phoe." Adriel said, downing the rest of her drink and leaning backward.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need it." Phoenix smiled confidently before heading off in Tala's direction. The girls watched, impressed, that on the first try Phoenix succeeded in pulling the smirking Russian onto the dance floor.

BB

"Go figure Tala would be the first one to get a dance." Tyson grumbled, plopping into an unoccupied chair. They watched Tala and his newfound dance partner grind in rhythm to the song. Rei sat down next to him, looking about the same way.

"Lucky bastard." But they weren't jealous or anything.

CB

The girls waited for Phoenix to return beofre giving her their congradulations. Phoenix mock bowed and took a seat, breathing heavily.

"Damn, Phoenix. You alright?" Adriel asked, downing yet another drink. Phoenix smirked and laughed.

"Just fine, Drel. That boy's one hell of a dancer. What about you, that has to be what? Your fifth one?" Adriel shrugged, and elbowed Shizuka slightly, stealing and downing the girl's drink.

"Adriel!"

"What, mine was all gone!" Adriel laughed and reached for Lan's, but the girl saw her coming and pulled it out of reach. Adriel pouted and crossed her arms, causing Lan to stick out her tongue and laugh.

"Alright, alright, next up is...Elea!" Torii announced, tossing the hat to her teammate. The orange-haired girl picked a name and frowned slightly.

"I don't know who this is." She stated, holding out the paper. Adriel snatched it out of her hand and, after reading, fell into a fit of hysterical laughter. Mirge gave her an odd look before taking the paper herself, and reading it aloud.

"Oliver!" Mirage joined Adriel in her laughter, and after a moment sat up and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. After catching her breath, she spoke. "Poor you." Adriel quite laughing long enought to add in her two cents.

"I agree. I think that boy swings the wrong way, if you know what I mean."

"Drel!"

"What? There is all kinds of evidence. First, his bitbeast is a unicorn. Second, he dresses like a girl. Third, he cooks. No man can cook. Funny boy, I'm telling ya. (me again, no offense to Oliver fans. JUST my opinion) Take the shots, Elea."

"Fine, I can't find him anyway." Elea stood up and walked toward the bar, returning with a try of drinks.

"Aw, how nice. You brought enough to share!" Adriel said, taking a shot from the tray.

"Damnit, Drel, you do know we have to walk home right? Can you even still stand?" Adriel rolled her eyes at Lan and drapped an arm about her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Lani. I swear this stuff has no effect one me. Honest. I'm as sober as if I'd never had any." Adriel said, standing and walking around the table to prove her point. Lan seemed unconvinced, but let it go and instead took herself a drink. Adriel smiled and sat back down, reaching for another drink, but Mirage's hand caught her wrist mid-way.

"Drel, take a break." Adriel look as if she were going to argue, but must've decided better and grabbed the basket of chicken wings and indulged herself in that instead. Pleased, she turned to the others. "So, who's next?"

"Right! I almost forgot." Torii grabbed the hat and pulled out a name. She stared at it for a moment before leaning over and showing it to Phoenix. The blonde smiled and quickly nodded her head. "Adriel, you're up." Adriel looked up from her chicken basket, her face contorted with suprise.

"Wha?"

"Your turn, Drel. Pick a name." Elea slid her the hat, but Adriel only stared at it. She watched the eager looks she began to recieve before groaning loudly, yanking the hat toward her, and drawing a name.

"Kai Hiwatari!" The others began to snicker quietly, but after seeing the look on Adriel's face it turned into crazed laughter. "Shut-up! This is immposible, I'll take the shots." Phoenix began to shake her head.

"No you won't! You said so yourself they have no effect on you, so it would like you were doing nothing."

"She's right! Now go find Hiwatari and ask him to dance!" Lan said, giving Adriel a shove on the shoulder. Adriel stood and glared at them all.

"Fine, fine, don't push me!" Se stalked off away from their table leaving a group of laughing girls behind her.

BB

"Hey! Hey guys look! Some hott chicks coming over here!" Tyson pointed frantically in the direction of the approaching girl. Out of spite, Kai turned to look and immediatly he felt his eyes widened. She was dressed in black leather pants that definatly highlighted her perfect curves. A dark violet corset top hugged her thin torso and matching converse tapped the floor below her feet. Her ebony hair hung loose from its usual braid and bounced gently behind her back. Dark crimson bangs blew back to reveal a pair of stunning ice blue eyes. Kai felt his mouth go dry and a warm feeling rise in his stomach. She walked toward them, confidence evident in every step she took and a small smile on her lips. When she reached them she took a seat beside Rei and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Hello, guys, how are we this evening?"

"A hell of a lot better since you got here." Rei said, eyeing Adriel up and down. Adriel smiled.

"Well, don't I feel special."

"So, what brings you over here anyway?" Tala asked, downing what was left of his white russian.

"Actually, I was looking for a dance partner." All around her hands shot up. Adriel laughed and stood, slowly making her way toward Kai. "So many volunteers, but I can only pick one." She wrapped her arms around Kai's neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "And I pick you." She whispered in his ear. Kai smirked, you know that sexy smirk of his, and stood. He bent down so his mouth was next to Adriel's ear.

"Aren't I lucky?" Adriel smiled and pulled him onto the dance floor, winking at her stunned team along the way.

CB

"Well, I'll be damned, she did it." Torii said, nodding in approval. Mirage jumped up.

"Damn right she did! Adriel's about to dirty dance with Kai Hiwatari!" Melanie, Shizuka, and Phoenix all looked at eachother.

"Lucky bitch." They mumbled in unison, before joining the others in a circle around the previously mentioned dancers.

Kai and Adriel

"Looks like we have an audience." Kai laughed slightly and moved closer to her, his hips barely grazing against hers.

"It would seem that way." Adriel wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the gap between them completely. She felt one of Kai's hands slide down her side and stop to rest against her thigh. Her hips hit hard against his with every new step and one of her hands ran across his toned chest. She heard a low rumble escape his throat and couldn't keep herself from laughing. Kai dropped his other hand to the small of her back and gently applied a slight amount of pressure, pressing her body closer to his. Adriel smiled and turned her head on search of her team. She found them gathered in a circle, dancing to the beat and yelling out the words to song while smiling at her.

"Pump it!"

"Louder!"

"Pump it!"

"Louder!"

"Adriel you lucky ass!" Adriel rolled her eyes and shook her head. Kai smiled down at her.

"Are those your teammates?" Adriel laughed, and Kai found himself smiling more

"Most of them." Adriel blushed slightly as she felt Kai's rough hand slide across her bare shoulders and down her back. He ran is finger along the waist line of her pants causing her to gasp slightly and look away from him. She looked around, searching for his team. She found them standing in a circle, gaping at their dancing captain, mouths open and eyes wide.

"Are those yours?" She nodded in the Blade Breakers direction. Kai glanced that way before shaking his head.

"No." Adriel laughed. Their dance continued in silence. The song ended and Adriel realized that she'd completed her turn, but she was hesitant to pull away. Another song blasted from the speakers, but Adriel heard nothing. _This feeling. Being this close to him. Close enough to hear him breath. What is it? Why do I feel this way._ _What if I'm.._ Adriel pulled away from him, scared of what her next thought would be. But she'd only known him for, what? 6 minutes.

"Hey, Kai, nice necklace, where'd you get it?" _Nice necklace? Jesus Adriel, that was pathetic._ Kai smirked and walked back toward her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and roughly pulled her body close to his. Adriel gasp slightly and put her hands against his chest to keep herself from falling. Kai leaned in closer until she felt his breath against her neck.

"You." He whispered in her ear. Adriel felt his lips brush against her ear sending shivers down her spine. Kai smirked, turned and walked away leaving Adriel wide-eyed and alone in the middle of the dance floor.

Adriel and her friends left the club, laughing and tripping over one another. Unbenounst to them, a dark figure watched them from behind. The man focused his gaze on Adriel, watching the lithe blader move teasingly down the street. He hungrily licked his lips as he watched her hips sway with her movements and the muscles in her back stretch in unison with her steps. Tearing his eys away from her body he reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. Hitting the speed dial, he waited impatiantly for an answer.

"I found her, Sir. Yes Sir, should I go after her? But Sir she's-I understand. Of course, Sir. Oh I will, Sir. Goodbye." He flicked the phone shut and returned his eyes to her. More importantly, her body. An eratic feeling whelled in his lower body and a deep growl echoed in his chest. My God, the things he'd do when he got his hands on her.

"Just wait, dear Adriel, I'll get my way with you sooner or later. Yes, what fun we'll have."

_"Daddy!"_

The word rang through Adriel's mind. She tossed and turned, gripping at the sheets of her bed. Sweat beaded on her forhead, and her breaths came in shallow gasps. Another memory resurfaced and Adriel could feel tears brim her eyes.

_Five-year-old Adriel stood at the side of her brother's bed, roughly shaking the boy's shoulder. He shrugged her off, mumbled something to himself, and rolled over. Stubborn as she was, Adriel climbed on the bed and staddled Tala's legs. She grabbed his shoulders and shook while yelling in his ear._

_"Tala, wake up!" Tala shot up causing the twin Russians to collide with eachother and bump foreheads. "Ow!" Adriel screeched, falling backward._

_"What are you doing?" Tala asked his sister, rubbing his burning forehead. Thunder crashed outside and lightning reflected through the window. Adriel moved closer to him, taking his small hand in hers._

_"The storm. I was scared." Tala rolled his eyes._

_"It's nothing to be afraid of Drel. It can't hurt you while you're inside." Another clap of thunder caused Adriel to leap into Tala's lap._

_"Can we go get Mama and Daddy?" Tala looked at Adriel's teary eyes and gave in. Hopping from the bed, he took her by the hand and led her down the hallway. Adriel walked close to him, trembling slightly. Tala wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. When they reached their parents room, Adriel ran through the door and jumped on the bed. She crawled on top one of the sleeping figures and buried her face in the blanket. Emerald eyes flickered open, heavy with sleep. James Valkov focused his blury vision on his daughter's small form, and immediatly smiled. He wrapped his arms around her shaking form and lifted her up. Wipping a tear from her cheek, he asked,_

_"What is it, Drel? The storm wake you up?" She nodded silently and wrapped her arms around her dad's neck, crying softly. "There, there, sweetheart. it's okay. Sh, I'm right here." James glanced around and noticed his son leaning half asleep on the doorframe. "Tala? Did the storm wake you up too?" Tala shook his head and climbed up on the bed, joining his sister on their father's lap._

_"Nope, I just brought Drel here cause she was scared." James laughed._

_"Well, that was quite brave of you." He complimented, ruffling Tala's fiery hair. Tala smiled wide, visibly pleased with himself. Adriel sniffed loudly and snuggled closer to her dad. Her head dropped to the side and her arms fell limply against his._

_"It seems that the three of us will be sleeping here tonight. Unless, of course," He paused and looked at Tala, "You're going to join us as well?" It seemed as if Tala was going to stubbornly turn down his father's offer, when thunder shook the entire Valkov house. Tala screeched and lept forward into his father's lap, immitating Adriel's move from earlier. "I thought so." He bent down and kissed each of his twins on the forehead. Tala yawned and flopped down next to his sister._

_"Night Daddy." He whispered._

_"Night Daddy." James looked down, suprised, to find Adriel's icey eyes staring back at his. Both the twins closed their eyes and were immediatly out. James smiled and laid down, pulling the twins close to his chest._

_"Good night."_

Tears fell from Adriel's closed eyes and her hands gripped the sheets.

_Daddy..._

_Adriel screamed and kicked, trying despertly to escape the strong hands that held her small body. Beside her Tala hung limply over another stranger's shoulders. The stone-faced men had broken into the twin's room and grabbed the future bladers from their beds and hauled them downstairs. The men had advanced on Adriel first, training a gun on the girl's head. Tala moved in front of them, but the six-year-old posed little threat. The man brought the butt of his gun across Tala's temple, knocking the limp boy to the floor. Adriel screamed his name running to aid her older brother only ot be slung over the shoulder of the intruding man. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Adriel let out an ear-splitting screech. Her father sat in the middle of the floor clutching her mom's mangled body close to his chest. Tears threatened to fall from his emerald eyes, but the older mna forced them back, glaring coldly at the gray-haired man in the doorway. The old man walked up the Adriel and ran a hand across her cheek._

_"Don't you dare fucking touch her you bastard!" Her father yelled, lying his wife's body on the ground and slowly standing. The old man smirked and removed his hand._

_"I don't think you're in the position to be giving commands, Mr. Valkov. Do you?" James didn't answer, but instead averted his gaze to his children. Adriel screamed and bit down hard on her captors hand. The man yelped in suprise and dropped Adriel to the ground. She pushed herself to her feet and ran toward her father, jumping into his open arms._

_"Daddy! Daddy, why do we have to go? Do you not want us anymore. Daddy please!" James shook his head and stroked Adriel's ebony hair._

_"No! No, it's nothing like that. Listen to Daddy okay, you and Tala are going away for awhile, alright?"_

_"How long Daddy?" Tears spilled form Adriel eyes, she didn't understand._

_"Just a little while. Then we be together again, okay? Me, you, and Tala. Listen, I want you to know I love you very much."_

_"Tala too?"_

_"Yes, Tala, too. I love you two more than anything. This is for the best okay." James Valkov smiled gently at her. This would be the last time she would she that smile. The aforementioned man grabbed Adriel around the waist, pulling her from her father's arms. Adriel didn't scream this time, instead she looked hard at her father's face, memorizing his gentle features. Her father stood and faced the old man._

_"You're a sick bastard, Hiwatari. You murder my wife and steal away my children. All for money. How low can you get, Voltaire?" Voltaire smacked the Valkov father across the face, sending him to the floor. Blood poured from his nose and his lips swelled._

_"I'll not take moral lessons from you." He tunred and strode toward the door. "Don't worry, James, I'll take good care of both of them." A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he turned to the purple-haired man beside him. "Take care of him." The man smirked sadistically._

_"Like the bitch?" Voltaire smiled._

_"Quicker. Bring the brats outside. We're leaving." Voltaire strode out the door, the obidient gorillas following behind. Adriel watched the purple-haired man aim a gun at her father's head. The onyx haired man made no attempt to move, but instead faced his death with an unwavering glare. It was at that moment Adriel knew her and Tala would not be returning. She would never see her father again. The man smiled and pulled the trigger. Adriel watched in silent horror as her father's bloody body fall to the floor. The men hauled her and Tala out the door and threw them into the back of a car. Adriel wrenched away from his gripped and propped herself up in the back window. She watched their house shrink into the horizan. Finally, she broke._

_"DADDY!"_

Adriel stopped tossing and pressed her face into her pillow. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were red and swollen. She slowed her breathing and, despite the nightmares, fell into an uneasy sleep. Turning on her side, she gripped her blade tightly in her hand. Her father's gentle face filled her mind, smiling at her like he had that night. He reached out to her, his smile never wavering.

"Daddy, please."

**Whelp, there it is. Took me long enough, huh? So, what'd ya think? Make sure you hit that little purple button down there and let me know. Oh, and I should mention, I am a VERY slow updater. It's not that I don't write, it just takes me forever to gather everything into one, hopefully decent, chapter. So, please understand, I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as I can.**

**Kindly review!**

**Love ya guys,**

**Calli**


	8. I Want You to Remember

**Hello, my ever faithful readers, I'm back. I really don't know how long it's been, but part of the reason I haven't updated is because I spilt stuff in my keyboard, and it broke. So, I couldn't type. But I bought a new one, and it works, so all is well.**

_**!Thanks to Everyone Who Reviewed!**_

**royalphoenix: Come to think of it, I had thought of doing a KaixAdrielxXane triangle before, maybe now I will. Sounds fun. Thanks again.**

**Dark- Cherry Angel: Ah, yes, most of the dancing pairs will be revealed throughout the story, for some purpose or another. i.e. blackmail, jokes, etc... Oh, and your welcome, and I read your one-shot, it was pretty awesome.**

**Mela-Chan818: laughs When I first got your review I was like 'who the hell is this?', then I got your PM. I've never actually been clubing, not old enough, but sounds fun. You know, except the part about falling down the stairs.**

**Depths Of Silence: Long reviews rock. Yep. Secret? shifts eyes What secret? I don't keep-Oh! That one. Yes, it's a good one. And the nightmare...well you'll find out. Eventually!**

**Okay, so now that that's over-**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Beyblade. Never Will**

**Now, finally, here we go!**

On Bitbeast Wings

Chapter 8

_What could have happened? What could have been that bad? Bad enough-_ Her thought stopped mid-sentance, as she turned her body to lean over the railing. _To kill._ Adriel took a deep breath and stared out over the city before her. The streets were alive with people. Cafe's bustled with activity, most of the costumers parents awaiting that much needed coffee. Families, couples, and those who were alone, weaved their way down the streets, anxious to arrive at their destination. And Adriel watched them all, a jealous glow reflecting in her deep, ice-blue eyes.

"There a reason you're out her all alone?" Adriel tore her gaze from the city below, and fixed it on the figure next to her. Slate gray bangs blew around his face, gently slipping across his strong jaw-line. He didn't face her, but he watched her from the corner of his eye. She shifted slightly, then resumed with studying the city.

"Not really." Kai made a mental note of her short reply. He didn't know how much she'd changed over the 9 years they'd been apart, but he knew her well enough to know she was a big talker. _Tala's opposite._

"What about your team?"

"They're at the stadium." Again she was straight to the point. Stubborn as she was, Kai knew he'd never get the answers he wanted from her. So, he decided he'd have to play things her way. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pulled her around to face him. Adriel gasped, and by instinct, tried to pull away, but Kai tightened his grip, and brought her face close to his. Adriel stared at him, her icey eyes locked with his crimson ones. _His eyes._

_"Kai!" 7-year old Kai came to a stop and twisted back around, eyes searching for her. Spotting her a few feet back, he sprinted back to her and knelt at her side. The girl held her shoudler, blood pouring over her shaking fingers. "Kai, I can't move it." He grabbed her hand, and pulled her to her feet._

_"You don't need your shoulder to run." Pulling her behind him, he sprinting off again. He glanced back at her, noticing her wince of pain. "It's not much farther. Just alittle longer, and we'll be outta here. Hold on, okay." She nodded._

_"You cannot escape, Kai." Kai stopped in his tracks, frozen. He willed his body to start moving again, but it refused to listen. A chuckle echoed off the stones of the abandoned hall. "Did you truley think I would let you escape with my greatest possession? The one thing I value most? If you did, you were _painfully _mistaken." The white-hot burning spread from his bleeding shoulder, across his chest, and down his arm. Pushing her back the way they came, he hissed in her ear, his voice a painful grunt._

_"Run." She sprinted off without hesitation, Kai on her heels. Bullets shot passed them, and she stuttered in step. "Don't stop! Keep running!" Catching sight of their chance, Kai grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her into an a intersecting hall.. She pressed herself against his chest, breathing heavily. Kai spun her around, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She looked up into his eyes. Crimson orbs held her captive, sheer determination evident in the blood red irises._

_"Kai" She stopped, wary of her own shaking voice._

_"Listen, you're almost out. Head down this corridor, turn right, you'll come to a door. Go through and don't stop until you're out. Not matter what, keep running. Always keep running." She stared at him._

_"You're coming, right?" He shook his head. Not waiting for an explanation why, she wrapped her arms tightly around him, then pulled away. She locked her gaze with his._

_"Go." Blurry crimson eyes watched her figure grow smaller, swallowed up by the Abbey's shadows._

"You lost your memory that day." Adriel gasped and roughly pulled away from him. She took several steps back, eyes never leaving him. Kai followed her, closing the distance she'd put between them. She turned to run, but he grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her to him. "You have dreams. Dreams about your past. Dreams that frighten you. You relive things. Things you wish never happened. Things that have hurt you." Adriel shook her head. She lowered her eyes, trying to slow her rapid breaths. "But they aren't dreams, Adriel. They're memories. Your memories. You remember, but you refuse to except it. Because it scares you." Kai let go of her wrists, and watched them fall limply to her sides. He heard her murmer things, but he paid no heed, and turned to leave.

"How do you know these things? I don't even know you. I've never met you before last night." Kai stopped, but didn't turn around. He pulled something from his pocket, and tossed it behind him. Adriel raised and eyebrow and looked down. A yellow-stained photo lay at her feet. She made no move to pick it up.

"Take it. It's yours." Kai's deep voice echoed through her ears.

"I don't want it." Crossing her arms, she turned around.

"Fine." Shrugging, he left. Adriel waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps, before uncrossing her arms, and sighing. Glancing at teh town before her, Adriel noticed the clock on one of the stores below. Cursing to herself, she took off toward the stadium.

The city's soft breeze picked up the abandoned photo, carrying it though the streets of town.

-8-

"Where the heck could she be?" Shizuka scanned the crowd, searching for any sign of their mssing captain. "She sould have been here five minutes ago. They'll never let her in."

"Well, we'll just have to get by without her." Mai stated, pulling out her laptop. The girls gathered around her, awaiting the Italian's line-up. " Okay, so Shi will battle-"

"Tell me again _why_ we're having a match with the White Tigers. They were already beat." Lan asked, hands on her hips. Mirage sighed to herself.

"Because that's just the way elimintation works in this tournament. We started in the lowest level, so we have to battle our way up. Meaning, matches with everyone. Even teams who've already been beat." Mai answered. "And, as I was saying Shi will battle first, Lan next, and Phoenix you'll take Adriel's place to battle Lee." The three girls nodded, and Shi made her way to the stadium. Shizuka had to keep herself from laughing when she noticed a short, green-haired boy was to be her opponet.

"Aren't you alittle _young_ to be here?" She asked, pulling out her launcher.

"Don't judge until after the battle, Yato." Shizuka stepped back, faking offense.

"Ooohh, big words. Can your blade back them up?" Shi aksed, a wide smirk spreading across her face.

"Why not see for yourself?"

-8-

"I'm very sorry Miss Valkoc, but Mr.Dickenson gave me strict orders not to let anyone in after the match has started." Adriel clenched and unclenched her fists, trying to settle her rising temper.

"But you don't understand, that's _my_ team in there! I have to be there. I'm the captain. _Captain!_" The man behind shrank back a bit at Adriel's emphasized shriek, but quickly regained his composer.

"Miss Valkov, I'm afriad I must stand firm on Mr. Dickenson's rules. You'll just have to wait until the match is over. So, until then, I must request that you keep your voice down and refrain from yelling." Satisfied he had won the battle, the man pick up his pen and returned to his previous work. But, unfortuantly for him, this certain Russian would not be silenced. Adriel narrowed her eyes, and let loose. Angry Russian curses filled the room. Adriel stomped around the BBA lobby, her colorful speech enough to put a sailor to shame. The poor man went wide-eyed and duked behind his counter. Red-faced and out of breath, Adriel dropped her arms to her sides and turned back to the counter. She noticed his frightened look, and raised an eyebrow.

"What? You look like you've never seen a women swear in Russian before."

-8-

"I must admit, you put up a good fight Shrimp, but that's about to end." Shizuka smiled.

"This isn't over yet, you haven't seen my ultimate attack yet!" Shi slapped her hands against her cheeks, and gasped.

"No! You're ultimate attack? Please, spare me!" The black-haired girl laughed slightly at the look on Kevin's face.

"You'll wish I had spared you when you see this! Galman, Crazy Monkey Attack!" Back on the bench, Melanie and Phoenix burst into laughter.

"Cazy Monkey!" They laughed in unison. Shi rolled her eyes, and called her defense.

"Suzaru! Firewall!" A roaring fire tornado formed around Suzaru, blocking Galman's attack. A satisfied smrik on her lips, Shizuka called her final atack. "Now, Suzaru, Flaming Blast!" The mighty bitbeast nodded to her Master. Her blade turned a deep fiery red and shot at Kevin's, knocking it out of the stadium. Shizuka retrieved her blade, and smirked widely.

"Like I said, good fight."

-8-

"Woohoo! Way to go Shi! Awesome!" Adriel jumped up and down, whooping and cheering for her teammate. "I have to get in there." Glancing around the lobby, Adriel finally spotted her entrance. Grimacing, she nodded to herself. "Well, crazy things for friendship I suppose." Whistling innnocently, the black wolf made her way toward the air-duct.

-8-

Tala's eyes wandered around the staduim, searching for Adriel. _Why isn't she with her team?_ Shoving his hands in his pocket's, he leaned back against the wall, and absent-mindedly stroked his blade. Sighing, he foscused his attention back to the battle. The Chinese Chaos Blader, Lan Mikori Adriel had called her, had just called her first attack against Mariah, seemingly catching the Neko-jin off guard. The girl's bitbeast made a swift turn, a jump, and landed hard on the pink bit-chip. A quick, precise attack. Tala smirked. Figures someone like her would be on Adriel's team. Mariah recovered from her suprise quickly, calling an attack of her own, knocking back Lan's blade. The blonde Neko-jin gritted her teeth and fought back.

"They're evenly matched. The girl's good."

"Hell yes she is! Go Lani!" Tala's head jerked to the side at the sound of Adriel's voice. The female Valkov was jumping up and down. "Wooooooo! Kick ass Lani!" Recovering from his initial suprise, Tala found himself smiling slightly. Adriel clamed down and leaned against the wall beside him.

"Where did you come from?" Adriel turned to look at him, confusion written across her pale face. "How did you get in here?"

"Oh! Air duct." She answered, as if it was plainly obvious. Noticing his odd stare. "What? The guy out front wouldn't let me in, so.." She stopped and shrugged. Tala shook his head. "Do you know who took my place?"

"Phoenix, I believe." Adriel nodded, pleased. Phoenix would win. This would be their second perfect match. _Perfect._ "There she goes." Adriel looked back toward the stadium, watching Phoenix ready her launcher.

"Kick ass, Phoe." She muttered. Glancing around the stadium, she locked gazes with Kai. He stared with fiery intensity, a gaze thatt sent shivers down her spine. Tala noticed, and followed her eyes.

"Ah, Kai. That guy can scare anybody." Adriel whirrled around to face him, anger in her eyes.

"He doesn't scare me!" She yelled, turning a few heads. Lowering her voice, she continued. "He only wishes he did. That why he said all those things." Tala's eyes narrowed.

"What things?" Adriel looked at him in suprise. _His voice._

"Things about my...dreams. He said they were memories. My memories. But Tala...they're horrible. Frightening, awful things happen. They...scare me." She turned away from him, slightly embarrasssed. The red-head clenched his fists.

_He told her that! What he hell was he thinking? Great. Just great._ She was silent now, her gaze on the match. But her mind was elsewhere. Tala reached out a hand to rest on her shoulder, but quickly withdrew it, shoving his hands in his pockets. He wanted so badly to comfort her, but he knew better. She wouldn't take comfort from him, someone she'd only just met. Not like she used to. He glanced back at Kai, and suppressed a growl.

_Damn it Kai._

-8-

Tala Valkov paced back and forth, trying everything to keep himself from murdering the smirking Russian across from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tala stopped in his tracks and whirrled around.

"What the hell is wrong with _me?_ What the hell is wrong with _you_? Why would tell her that?" Kai merely shrugged.

"She needed to know."

"Yeah, well I hope you know you freaked the shit outta her! Things were just fine when she thought they were dreams!" Tala sighed heavily. "Maybe we just shouldn't tell her." Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Two days ago you would have hit someone for saying that. Why the sudden change?"

"Because she doesn't need us anymore, Kai! She's fine. She has a team that cares for her, and she can certaintly handle herself. She doesn't need us to protect her anymore. Things have changed, and so has she. Who even knows if she _wants_ to remember how things where. Why we do we want her to remember those things anyway? Boris. The Abbey. Our parents. Maybe she's better off left in the dark. Maybe she shouldn't remember. Maybe we should just leave her alone." Kai laughed dryly.

"Don't lie, Tala. You're no good at it." Kai waited for him to snap back, but he didn't. Tala stood there, clenching and unclenching his fists, glaring at the floor. Kai turned to take his leave. "Just wait, Tala. Everything seems worthless now, but don't worry about it. You want her to know about you. About everything. And that's what's best." Tala watched him go, glaring daggers at his back.

"What the hell would he know anyway?" He mumbled to himself, but in the back of his mind, he knew Kai was right. A Hiwatari was rarely wrong.

-8-

_"Someone get this bitch out of my sight!" The scream filledthrought he room. Tears streamed down Adriel's face. A man pick her up, pulling her from Tala's grip. As them walked by Boris, the purple-haired man whispered to him. "Punish her."_

_Punish her._

The wrods echoed in Tala's mind. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, slipping down his cheeks. The red-haired Russian twisted in his sheets, gripping them in his fists. Pain spilt from behind his mask, spreading across his face.

_Tala easily caught his sister's limp form, setting her gently on the floor. He turned and glared at the man in the doorway. 'Bastard.'_

_"Tala." He turned immediatly at his sister's voice. A weak smile formed on her lips as she painfully took his hand in hers. He gave her a watery smiled, tightening his grip on her hand._

_"I'm so sorry, Drel." Tears pured from his eyes. "I'm so sorry." She shook her head._

_"You don't have to be sorry, Tala. It's not your fault. I just need to be stronger. Then Boris wouldn't punish me. Maybe he wouldn't punish you either. That would be nice, wouldn't it?" Tala listened to his sister's words, his tears becoming stronger. He pickedh er up so she sat in his lap and wrapped his arms around her, rocking her gently back and forth._

_"Yeah, Drel, it would."_

Tala pressed the heel of his hands to his eyes, forcing back the tears.

_"You want her to know about you. About everything."_

_"But, Tala...they're horrible. Frightening, awful things happen."_

_"They've returned, and so it has begun."_

_"You can't ask me those questions. You have to ask yourself, Tala. What do you want?"_

"I want her to remember. I want her to look at me, and know who I am." He glanced out the window. "Adriel."

_I want you to remember_

-8-

Silver hair blew gently across his face, masking the stone-cold ebony eyes. In his hand, a silver necklace was intertwinde with his fingers, sliping easily between them. His mouth was set in a firm line, his eyes narrowed. Something was on his mind.

"Somethings up. Care to talk about it?" Xane turned his slightly, just enough to face his violet-eyed teammate.

"Hn. No." Eleandra smiled.

"It's Adriel, isn't it? She has you worked up, and you just can't get her off your mind." Xane glared at her. _How does she know that? Am I that transparent to her?_

"Adriel Valkov has nothing to do with me." He stated flatly.

"Sure, that's why you mumble her name at night when you sleep. You dream about her, don't you?" Xane's glare intensified.

"That's none of your business, Eleandra." He snapped, walking back in the room, slamming the door behind him. Eleandra smiled, satisfied with herself.

She'd got from him exactly what she'd wanted.

**And...DONE! Damn, it's so SHORT, but I realized(with the help of a reviewer)that I needed to update, short or long. I'll try and make the next one longer, k? Oh, and I need to ask you guys a question. I have tons of ideas for this story, but they all involve events that are pretty spaced out. Do you have any ideas of what to put inbetween them? **

**For instance, if there's anything you'd like to see happen, please send it. I mean, I write this for you guys, so if you have anything that would make it better, send it!**

**Thanks for reading! And, if ya want, send a review!**

**Until next time,**

**Calli**


	9. Caught In The Act

**Hey again, everybody! Hehe, here's the update. I think this might just be my quickest one ever!**

**As always, THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! You guys rock!**

A loud groaning echoed through the room, snapping Adriel from her sleep. Pushing herself up on her elbows, she looked around until her eyes came to rest on one Melanie Lindo. The girl was tossing and turning, groaning in pain. Adriel grabbed her pillow out from under her and tossed it at the pain-stricken teenager.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Shut-up!" The other teen growled, and threw it back, temporairly ignoring her stomach.

"I think I'm sick, you dumbass!" Adriel sighed, rolled her eyes, and rose from the bed, jumping to the floor. She walked to the front of the room, and flicked on the light.

"Get up!" She hollered, waking the rest of her team. Shizuka was the first to protest.

"It's 3 in the morning, Adriel, go to bed. We can't practice right now." She mumbled, burying her face back in her turqoise colored pillow.

"We're not practicing! Mel's sick." Mirage sat up, rubbing her eyes. The Italian yawned widely before asking.

"What do you mean?"

"You're the genius, I though you'd know."

"Guys!" Five heads snapped in Melanie's direction. The girl was sitting up in her bed, holding her stomach. "Did you just forget about me!" Phoenix shrugged, and for the first time since waking, spoke."

"Most likely. It was Drel's fault." Adriel glared at her, hissing a 'shut-up' in the blonde's direction. Mai hopped from her bed, and trudged to Melanie's side, placing a hand on her forehead. She yanked it back quickly, shaking it slightly.

"Damn, what'd you do! Set your face on fire?" Mel groaned and fell backwards, whining in pain.

"No! I don't know what it is! It just hurts. It's like my appendex." Lani rolled her eyes.

"You don't even know where your appendex is."

"Oh, yeah, like you do." The neko-jin could make no remmark, so settled for flipping her the bird, and turning to Adriel.

"So, what do we do?" Adriel shrugged, moving to sit on the couch.

"How should I know? What do I look like, your mother?" Phoenix thought for a moment before announcing,

"Well, sorta, 'cep she has blonde hair." Adriel glared at her, and turned to Melanie again.

"Where's it hurt?"

"I told you, my stomach!"

"Maybe she's pregnet." Adriel raised an eyebrow at the black-haired girl. Shizuka only rolled over and yelled, "Shut-up, I'm tired!" Phoenix grinned and got up, pulling on a pair of pants. Adriel watched her in confusion.

"Where're you going?"

"Well, we can't just leave her like that. We gotta find someone to help." Mirage sighed.

"Oh, yeah, at 3 in the morning. I'm sure there's people just waiting by their phone for us to call and ask for their help." She said, rolling her eyes. Phoenix continued to dress herself, only claiming that 'they had to do something'. Adriel spoke, offering up her idea.

"We could just cut it out." Mirage shook her head.

"I don't think so, Drel." Adriel shrugged, mumbling something about it only being a suggestion. Phoenix grabbed some money from the table and shoved it in her pocket.

"Adriel, Lan, put some pants on, and let's go." Adriel crossed her arms, and snorted.

"Maybe I don't wanna put any pants on." Phoenix sighed, and threw the blader her jeans.

"Just put the damn pants on, Adriel." The Russian muttered a 'whatever' and slipped them over her shorts. Grabbing black t-shirt from the back of a chair, she slipped it over her head, and followed her teamamtes out the door. Mirage turned to Melanie, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"They're gonna be awhile, so I'd get used to the pain if I were you." Melanie groaned, flopping back onto her pillow, all the while nodding in agreement.

9 

Adriel yawned, dragging her feet across the pavement below her. The three girls had decided to head to the 'all hours of the night' store the half-asleep guy on the phone had mentioned. Of course he had also mention something about 'open-fires' and 'cattle drives', but they decided to give it a try anyway. Adriel fingered the blade buried deep in her pocket, feeling the warm glow given off by the bit-chip. She supressed another yawn, and turned to the blonde to her left.

"Phoe?" The girl looked over at her.

"Yeah?"

"This is stupid!" Lan laughed.

"Yeah, but we have to get something for Mel. We need her for the tournament."

"It's probably just that Chinese crap we ate last night. she'll be fine in the-well she'll be fine later." Phoenix shook her head, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"You don't know that. For all we _do_ know, it could be something serious." Adriel, shrugged, staring at the empty street ahead of her. The girls continued walking, an empty silence falling between them. Adriel's ice-blue eyes studied the buildings around her, most of them empty and dark. Alley ways twisted and turned inbetween them, stray cats and dogs casty eriee shadows on the walls. Adriel watched, gripping her blade. Phoenix spoke and she was about to turn and comment, when a soft glow caught her eye.

"Hey." She stopped, dead in her tracks, and stared in the direction she'd seen the light. The two girls stopped and turned to her, eyebrows raised. Adriel raised her hand, and pointed toward on of the alleys. "There's a light over there. What do you think it is?"

"It's exactly what you said it is. A light. Now let's go." Lan said, grabbing her captain by the elbow. She had known Drel for years,

and she knew exactly how she thought. Adriel jerked from her grip and took off sprinting towrd the alleyway.

"What if it's not?" She hollered back, her eyes fixed on the burning light. Phoenix looked at Lan, and shrugged, taking off after Adriel. Lan protested, yelling after both of them.

One of these days Adriel, you're gonna get us killed. She thought, taking off in a light sprint. Meanwhile, Phoenix had caught up with Adriel, and caught her by the shoulder.

"What the hell the are you doing Adriel?" She screamed, but her question were cut short when Adriel clamped a hand over her mouth and pulled her to the ground. Adriel pulled her along the ground, until they came to a stop behind a pile of old boxes.

"Shush!" She hissed, releasing her grip. She lifted her head slowly, peering over the boxes. Phoenix lifted a hand to her nose.

"God, it stinks back here." She complained. Adriel turned to her again, glaring.

"Shut-up. There's someone over there." She pointed over the boxes to the far side of the alley,

"What're we doing?" Adriel whirled around, her hand inches from Lan's face. Adriel sighed, and lowered her arm, looking again back over the boxes. Lan looked at Phoenix, who only sighed and shrugged. The neko-jin peered over her captain's shoulder, and let out a quiet gasp.

"That's Xane Derrenti!" She whispered. Trusting Lani's sharp eyes, Adriel looked harder, finally seeing the blader's silver hair. He stood with his back facing them, another figure, seemingly older, stood in front of him. The two seemed to be engaged in a heated discussion, as the hooded figure kept waving his arms, and pointing at Xane.

"What's he doing out here?" Phoenix asked, watching him from Adriel's other shoulder The Russian shrugged, and turned to Lan.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" She asked. Lan shrugged and leaned closer.

"Something about a deal. About someone... not completing their end. No exchange. Someone is definatly gonna hear about this. Break a promise to...someone, and you something...be at the something hotel...Wednesday at 9 something." Lan said, repeating the words she understood. Adriel sighed lowering her head, turning her body to sit against the boxes.

"Sounds bad." Lan muttered.

"Sounds illegal." Phoenix added, taking a seat beside Adriel.

"Sounds familiar." Both girls tunred in shock to their captain. Adriel's eyes were narrowed, and a strand of hair was wrapped around her right middle finger. She was thinking. About something big.

"The conversation?" Lan asked, and Adriel shook her head, her eyes still focused on the wall across from them.

"No. The voice." She muttered. "I've heard it before, but I don't remember where. Or who it belongs to." She closed her eyes, thinking hard. _Somewhere. But where? Who?_ Adriel thought back. To before she met her team. Before she met Phoenix. Most of her memeory was blank, but their was light now and again. Mostly just single pictures. Like freeze frams in a movie. Catching someone in mid-action. _Who is it?_

"You're running out of time, Valkov. I won't tolerate these ignorant delays from you any longer. You have until Friday to find the payment."

Her eyes snapped open. There it was! But who? Why?_ Think Adriel, think!_ Her mind raced, and she glanced at the walls around them, her finger tapping rapidly on the ground. Phoenix and Lan watched, unsure of what else to do. Adriel searched her mind. She saw the pictures, but their was no noise. No sound. _Try harder!_ She closed her eyes tightly. Faces, memories, places, they all flashed before her closed eyes. The boy from her dreams. Tala. What she thought to be her parents. But where's the voice? There!

"You have someting for me, Valkov, and I want it."

More. What does he want? Adriel barely felt Phoenix tap her shouler. She was completely absorbed in what she was hearing, She had to kmow.

"If you can't pay me, you know what will happen. Give me my money, or they're coming with me. Are you going to lose your precious children to some silly dept? How pathetic."

"Adriel!" The harse whisper broke her form her thoughts. She lifted her eyes to met Lan's.

"What?" The blonde held out a hand, which Adriel took, and pulled her to her feet. Adriel's eyes widend, as she spun around to where Xane and the man previously stood.

"They're gone. We have to go." Indeed, the alley was now empty, save for the three female bladers. Adriel sighed and moved out from behind the boxes, brushing herself off. Lan and Phoenix followed, watching Adriel carefully. She turned to them, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Guys, I think there's more than just a tournament going on around here." The two girls nodded grimly and followed her out of the alley. The walk continued in silence, each of the girl's minds wrapped around what they had just seen. Or, in Adriel's case, heard.

"I remembered something." She said, breaking the akward silence. Phoenix and Lan turned to her, a questioning look across their faces.

"What?" Adriel hesitiated, unsure of how to phrase her words.

"The man in the alley, talking to Xane. I've heard his voice somewhere. And I heard it again. Just a few minutes ago, back in the alley." Phoenix nodded oddly.

"So did we, he was right there." Adriel shook her head.

""No, in my-" She paused, finger intertwined with a strand of hair. "In my head." Lan shot her a confused look, almost worried. "I'm not crazy Lani, if that'a what your thinking. It was like a memory."

"Of what? What did you see?" Phoenix asked.

"I didn't exactly see anything. It was only a voice. That man's voice." Phoenix nodded, alhough she as still pretty lost._ Great, first she loses it at the tournament, now she's hearing voices! Is Drel really going crazy?_

"You think I'm crazy, don't you Phoe?" Phoenix mentally cringed. Damn Adriel, and her freaky mind-reading powers. "Can't say I blame you. If I had to listen to half the things I say, I think I was losing it too." She gave Phoenix a half-hearted smile, which Phoenix returned.

"Pretty busy place for this early." Lan muttered, stopping a few feet from the store entrance. Adriel glanced around and noticed the dozen teenagers scattered around out front. Nodding in agreement, she pulled open the door and was met with the face of a smiling young man.

"Well, hello there, Signorina, what brings you out at these early hours of the morning?"

**Hm, I wonder who that could be? Yeah, it's a bit short, but I don't know when my next update will be, so I thought I'd post something. Okies, that's all I have to say, so kindly review!**

**Luvs, **

**Calli**


	10. Voices

**Hello all! I really do suck at updating, don't I? Sorry guys!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

**Disclaimer: I now own a scarecrow named Phillip, but I still don't own Beyblade.**

"Well, hello there, Signorina, what brings you out at these early hours of the morning?" Taken by suprise, Adriel stepped back, running into her blonde teammates, knocking the shorter of the two over. At first glance, Adriel had thought the boy to be Max Tate from the BladeBreakers, but now she found it to be someone she'd never met. Blonde hair hung almost perfectly over two bright baby blues. And Adriel noticed the slight Italian accent in his speech. Lan stepped forward, answering his question.

"You'll have to excuse my teammates, they're not really all there. One of our friends is sick, so we came to look for something to help her." He smiled.

"Perhaps I can be of some help. I'm Enrique, by the way." Lan took his hand and shook it gently up and down.

"Lan Mikori, a pleasure." She pointed to Adriel, who was pulling Phoenix up from the ground. "The blonde is Phoenix Lasalandra. The other is our captain-" Enrique cut her off.

"Adriel Valkov. Quite the blader, I've heard." Adriel gave him a small smile, and continued into the store, only to be stopped by another teen.

"Ugh! To you people find enjoyment in popping out of nowhere!" She pushed herself to her feet, and glared at the scowling red-head in front of her. His hair was spiked up into a point, reminding Adriel of a burning wild-fire. His intense brown eyes were focused on her, sending her a hard glare. Sending a glare of her own, she pushed herself to her feet. The red-head moved away from her, crossing his arms. Enrique came to stand beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"That's Johnny. He's hates everything, so don't be offended if he treats you like shit." His voice sounded as if the line were rehearsed. "Although, I don't see how he could not possibly want to talk to a beautiful girl like you." That, Adriel thought, was definatly rehearsed.

"Yeah, well, that's nice," She slipped gently from his grip, moving to stand beside Phoenix. "but we should really be going. So, come on guys." Lan and Phoenix each nodded a farewell, and followed Adriel down the nearest isle. Enrique watched them go, a disappointed look across his face.

"Damn. They were hott too." He turned to Johnny, and waved a finger in his face. "Ya see what you do!" He said, crossing his arms, and stroding out the door.

"It's not you won't pick up another girl off the corner anyway." Johnny mumbled from behind him. Enrique smirked, nodding his head.

"True."

-10-

Mirage jumped from the bed, and unlocked the door, letting her three returning teammates file through, before shutting it again. "So, how'd it go?" Adriel tossed her a shopping bag full of assorted medicine.

"We weren't sure which was best, so we picked up about six different things." Adriel said, pulling off her larger shirt and dirty pants. Her nose wrinkled slightly as the smell driffted toward her face. Scowling, she tossed them in the corner and pulled on a pair off black cotton shorts.

"It's about damn time you decided to come back." She heard Melanie grumbled from her bed. Adriel smiled at her, and spread out on the couch, feet hanging limply over the side. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. She was completely relaxed, when she heard Phoenix call out.

"You guys will never guess what we saw!" Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up quickly, causing her vision to go blurry. Shaking her head, she flipped herself off the couch.

"Yeah, it was the oddest thing ever." Lan added, sitting next to Phoenix. Melanie pooped a Tylenol in her mouth, swallowed, and asked.

"Well, are you going to tell us what it was?" Adriel leaned against the nearest bedpost, and crossed her arms.

"It was Xane Derrinti talking to some guy in an alley." She said, her tone flat and bored. It had been intresting at the time, but her mind was no londer focused on that. It drifted elsewhere, leaving her lost in thought. It flashed back to that man's voice. It was too familiar to forget about. She had to know. Running to the dresser, she pulled out a clean pair off pants, pulled them on, and grabbed her shoes. She sat on the edge of the table, putting on her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Shizuke, recently awoken by the sudden noises of her team, watched her curiously.

"I have to talk to someone." Drel answered simply. Shizuka raised an eyebrow.

"It's only 4:30. No one's gonna be awake." Adriel shrugged and opened the door.

"Then I'll just have to wake them up." She said, shutting it behind her. _I've heard that voice before, and I have to know where. And I know just who go to._

-10-

Adriel walked down the down the hall, shadows dancing across her face. Her silent footsteps alerted no one of her presence, and Adriel found that to her liking. Descending the stairs, her mind drifted to the night on the balcany.

_They're not dreams, Adriel, they're memories._

Kai's words had shook her to the core. She couldn't rid herself of the feeling his presence had on her. Especially the feeling of his eyes. The way the seemed to linger on her face, as if remembering something about her. But what could there be to remember? They'd only met a few times.

Hadn't they?

_The crisp December wind blew Adriel's ebony locks about her body. She stood, leaning against the cold stone wall, eye tightly shut with hands resting over them. A small smile graced her lips, giving her an innocent look. Finished counting, she pushed herself away from the tree, and took off running. She tripped twice on the unsteady ground, but that didn't stop her pusuit. Her brother was too predictable. Opening the door to just a crack, she peaked her head through the small crack. There, curled into a tight ball in the corner, sat Tala._

_"Found you Tala!" Adriel shrieked, skipping back through the door. A scowling Tala followed her out. Tiny piled of snow had collected on his shoulders and in his hair, giving his angry glare a little less appeal._

_"How d'you alway find me first?" He asked, aggrivatingly brushing the snow from his head. He raised his head, hair sticking out in ever direction, premently dishevaled, giving him a wild appearence. His nose was red from the and his face matched his hair. Adriel giggled._

_"'Cause you stink at this game!" Adriel laughed and ran off agian, this time in search of Kai. Fresh snow fell from the sky, landing in complete contrast in Adriel's hair. She giggled and brushed it away, and stopped to look up. The blue-ish gray hide any traces of the sun, and gave the day a dreary mood, but it was always like that in Russia. Adriel smiled, and glanced around. Besides inside the Abbey, and the abandoned shed off to the side, there was no where else for him to hide. So, where was he? Tapping her chin thoughtfully._

_He wouldn't hide back in the Abbey, would he?_

_Adriel plopped dow in the snow, sinking slightly. She titled her head, staring out toward the river that ran just behind the Abbey's back gates. A sly smile spread across her face, and she lept to her feet. Taking a moment to brush the dirt form her butt, she ran toward the river. As she came closer, the river faint out-line to shape. It was frozen over, just like every winter, broken twigs spread across the crystal surface. Slipping skillfully through the hole in the fence, she ran tot he river's edge and stopped. She peered over bank at her reflection. Her cheeks were stained crimson from Jack Frost's frozen hands. Her bangs hungs gently in her face, almost blending in with her cheeks. Gingerly, she took a step forward placing a booted foot on the solid ice. Satisfied, she took another step, until she was about six steps out. She turned in a circle, eyes searching the woods for any sign of Kai. She was about to give up, when she spotted a tuff slate blue hair sticking up from behind a fallen tree on the other side of the bank. Smiling, she ran across. Kai, who had been crouched down behind a fallen log, glanced up when he heard the crunch of her approaching footsteps. He looked up just in time to see her fall below the surface. His eyes widened when she didn't resurface._

_"Adriel!" He jumped form his hiding spot, half running, half slidding across the ice. When he reached the place she'd fallen into, he almost missed her thin fingers gripping the jagged edge of the ice. Grabbing her arm at the wrist, he pulled hard. Moment later, Adriel's shaking body fell on top of his, both of them sliding backwards. She was shaking badly, her lips and face a pale purple. Her entire body was drenched with the freezing water, and Kai could already see the ice crystals forming on the ends of her hair. Frightened for her life, Kai removed her jakcet, put his around her, and picked her up, holding her tightly to his chest. She looked up at him with grateful eyes, smiling at him._

_"That was pretty brave of you back there. Coming to get me." She mumbled, her words stuttered by her trembling lips. Kai shrugged._

_"It was nothing." Adriel smiled, and continued to look at him. His crimson eyes held traces of fear and worry, and Adriel felt a warm feeling envelope her numb body. When they reached the Abbey entrance, Kai sat her on her feet, already noting Tala making a mad sprint to where they stood. Adriel wrapped his jacket tighter around her body, and smiled up at him._

_"Thanks again Kai." She said, giving him a soft peck on the lips. Kai immediatly felt his cheeks heat up, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. Laughing, she turned to her brother, and was bombared with questions, and his jacket was promptly wrapped around her shoulders. Kai watched Tala lead her inside, fusing over her like a paranoid mother. He reached up and touched his lips with the tips of his numb fingers. Smiling, he followed them._

Adriel leaned back against the wall, her breathing ragid and shallow. What the hell? She brought a hand to her forehead, and fored herself ot take slow deep breaths. What was that? Was it a-no it couldn't have been?

A memory?

Shaking her head to clear the thought, she continued down the stairs, forcing her mind to think of anything besides her past. That summer at Lani's house when Mel almost burnt down the kitchen. Their first beybattle. Phoenix's month long obbsession with Pete Wentz. She found herself laughing aloud thanks to that one. For the entire month you couldn't so much as _mention_ Pete's name without her drooling and rambling for hours. Shi's birthday at that pizza restaraunt. Now _that_ was great! Recovering from her laughs, Adriel realized she'd reached his room._ Mai had better be right!_ She kocked twice, then stepped back. A moment later, the door creaked open, and a head popped out. Untamed navy blue hair fell into a sleep-dazed face, chocoalte eyes half-open.

"Whaddawan?" Adriel raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" The boy sniffed once.

"What do ya want?" He asked again, annunciated each word. _Smartass._ She thought.

"I'm here to talk to Kai, is he in there?" The navy-haired boy blinked at her. He scratched the back of his head with his free hand, the other keeping him from falling over, then blinked again. Finally, he spoke.

"It's 4:30! In the morning! And there are only two ways you're getting in this room. One, is if you're that stripper Max pranked called earlier, and two is if you're the pizza man. Seeing as you are obviously neither, you can't come in!" He smirked, and shut the door. Adriel stood there for a moment, eyes wide, before knocking, or rather pounding, again. The knob twisted, and she prepared to scream at the guy who so blatanly insulted her, but when it opened, she found herself at a loss for words. Kai Hiwatari stood before her, hair a mess, and naked from the waist up. Before she could stop it, Adriel felt her eyes drawn to his well-toned chest. She stared for a moment, then began to blush feverishly. She pulled her eyes away and focused them on the floor, occasioanly stealing a second glance.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was low and gruff, heavy with fatigue. Adriel stuttered for a moment, mentally kicking herself.

"I-I need to talk to you." She turned her eyes to his face, and was instantly lost in two deep crimson orbs. She felt her mouth go dry, and she hastily licked her lips. "It important." He stared at her for a moment, then shut the door. Adriel sighed. _I guess I should be used to it._ He returned a few minuted later, fully dressed, much to Adriel dissappointment. She gave him a once-over, then looked down at her own clothes. A pair of ripped jeans, a faded Goo Goo Dolls shirt, and black converse. She had pulled her hair into a messy braid, and the strands were alredy starting to fall out. _I look like a complete mess._ Kai led her down the hallway, then out an unmarked door, and into a beyblade practice rink. Kai flicked on the lights, and walked toward a practice rink.

"Did you bring yours?" Adriel didn't have to ask what he meant. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Aakiro. The black bitchip glistened in the lights. She smiled, and looked over at Kai. He had loaded his blade, and stood, waiting, across from her. "Ready?" She nodded once.

"3." Kai smirked.

"2."

"1." They both launched at the same time, the blades colliding before even hitting the dish. Adriel smiled broadly. Something about this, battling Kai, made her feel, _How do I feel?_

"So, what did you show up outside our room at 4:30? Out for a walk and decided to pay us a visit?" Adriel laughed, and shook her head. Dranzer had pushed Aakiro to the edge, but the wolf held it place, balanced perfectly.

"Not exactly. I thought about what you said the other day, about my dreams, and then when I heard that's man's voice in the alley, it happend again. I figured you must be telling the truth. And even if not, you obviously know something about my past." She paused, then smiled again. "Aakiro, Fang Destroyer!" The bitchip glowed softly, and Aakiro rose from inside, his black wings already spread wide. He growled hotly and lunged at Dranzer, whom Kai had called out when Adriel launched her attack.

"I know a lot of things about you. You just don't remember. Dranzer, Fire Arrow!" Aakiro barely missed the attack, but managed to slip by, and Adriel gave a silent sigh of relief.

"I know you saved my life. When I fell in the river." Kai cast her a shocked glance, giving Adriel the chance she was waiting for. "Aakiro, Shadow Needles!" Kai's blade rose into the air, and Aakiro followed. "Now, knock it back down!" Both blades crashed into the stadium, sparks flying.

"You remember that?" Kai asked, eyeing her carefully. Was her memory coming back? If so, why now? He watched the blades spin around the stadium, neither backing off the other. Adriel nodded.

"I just kinda came ot me when I was walking to your room. I really owe you for that." She smiled at him, and Kai smiled back. He couldn't help it._ I'm someone completely different around her. How can one girl have this kind of effect on me?_

"It was nothing, besides I couldn't let you drown. Tala had a right-out fit after that. Rambled on for hours." Kai smirked, and chuckled slightly. Tala played the 'over-protective big brother' part well. He noticed that Adriel no longer smiled, instead her eyes were downcast, and a deep frown was etched into her features. Kai noticed her blade had slowed as well, wobbling slightly under Dranzer's force. He watched her, eyes narrowed.

"Aakiro." She said no more, but Aakiro understood. Growling one last time at Dranzer, he retreated to the bit-chip and her blade came to a slow stop. Kai called back his own blade, and watched Adriel retrieve hers. She looked up at him, her ice blue eyes swimming with questions.

"What-How do I-" She paused, thinking of how to phrase her words. "Tala, who is he?" Kai turned away from her, gazing at the wall. It wasn't his place to tell her. Tala should be the one. But he knew he would never get out of here until her told her.

"You're going to have to ask Tala yourself. It isn't my place to say." Adriel narrowed her eyes._ I have to know, and damnit, he is going to tell me or my name isn't Adriel Lyn Valakov!_

"Tell me." Kai shook his head, and began to walk back out the door. _Oh, hell no._ Adriel ran after him, and grabbed him by the wrist. Kai turned around, glaring hard, but she didn't back down. He wasn't the only Russian around with a glare as cold as ice. Kai pulled away, but Adriel wasn't about to let him leave.

"Tell me about my past, Kai! I know you know!" She didn't want to yell, but he was going to listen whethere he wanted ot or not. "Tell me about the Abbey!" Kai turned to her, eyes wide with shock.

/Adriel, perhaps this is not the time.\ She heard Aakiro's voice, but chose not to listen.

"I want to know Kai! I have to know!" Kai walked toward her, until they stood only a few inches apart. He bent down, placing a feather-light kiss on her lips.

"Not yet. Not without Tala. You'll find out soon." Adriel swallowed hard, her mind completely blank. _Did he just...kiss me?_

"But, Kai-" He cut her off, speaking from over his shoulder.

"I promise, Adriel."

-10-

She moved silently, her mind on auto-pilot. She couldn't focus on anything else, but the feeling of Kai's lips on hers. She reached out for the door handle, when a sudden pain racked her body. She gripped her head in her hands, and bit her lip, keeping herlsef from screaming.

_**Tell me, are you afraid?**_

Her eyes snapped open.

_Who are you?_

A laugh echoed through her mind. Her body began to tremble, and tears sprang to her eyes, but she forced them back.

_**You are. I can feel your body tremble. You are afraid, but it is funny. It is not I who you are afraid of.**_

Adriel vaugly heard Aakiro yell for her.

_What's happening? What am I afraid of? If you know so much, tell me!_

The voice laughed again. And Adiel felt another memory surface, but this one came as no suprise. This was one she remembered quite vividly.

_**You merely need to look into your mind for the answer. Tell me, do you remember what you did?**_

_Adriel stood across the dish, breathing heavily. The boy across from her smirked arrogantly, calling another attacked on her already damaged blade. Adriel steadied herself, and stood staright up. She wouldn't lose. Not again. The boy's voice pulled her from her thoughts, and she watched him motion behind him. His friends had Phoenix pinned against a tree, knife other thraot._

_STOP!_

Adriel's breaths came in shallow gasp and she felt light-head. Why was this happening? She saw herself call Aakiro's final attack, saw the boys blade shattered, saw in fall to the ground, limp and...and..

_NO! Stop it!_

_**You're a murderer.**_

_No, I didn't mean to kill him. It was an accident._

_**Murders are not an accident. You killed him.**_

_I didn't mean too. I didn't want to kill him._

Adriel fell against the door, breath caught in her throat. She could vaugly hear the noise from the other side. They'd heard her.

_**You're a murderer, that is why you lock away your memories. You don't want to be reminded of what you'e done. You don't want to be afraid, but you are.**_

_I am NOT afraid!_

The voice laughed again. It began to fade, but it's words rang clear in Adriel's mind.

_**But, my dear Adriel, you are. Of you.**_

**Yay, another chapter! So tell me, have I confused anyone yet? Sorry the update took so long, but school is hard and I'm already behind, so don't hate me! Anyway, I'll try and post soon, but I can't promise anything, it all just depends.**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**

**Luvs, **

**Calli**


	11. Our Little Secret

**I suck at updating.**

**Tala: Yeah, pretty much.**

**Thanks for agreeing.**

**Tala: Your welcome, sister of Duo.**

**Can't you just call me Calli? Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys! Yeah, so here's chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I lied, this comes first. I don't own Beyblade or any of that jazz.**

On Bitbeast Wings

Chapter 11

Our Little Secret

(It will be in Tala's POV for most of the story)

Sterile white walls and the smell of anit-bacterials were the only comfort this place brought. White floors, white walls, white lab coats, everything was white. And anything that wasn't was either brown or an off set blue. As I sat there, next to a sleeping Phoenix, my mind wondered to the reason we were here.

Adriel.

A hysterical Melanie and paniced Phoenix had showed up, fidgiting anxiously outside our door about 2 hours ago. Phoenix had pounded relentlessly on the door, screaming for me to wake up. I remember sighing and rolling lazily out of bed. What the hell was she doing in the hall at this hour anyway? When I opened the door, the first thing that left her mouth was 'Something's wrong with Adriel!'. I stared at her for a moment, then slammed the door in her face. I regreted it now, but at that moment, she wasn't the one who mattered. I had hastily slipped on my shoes, shirt and pants, and ran back out the door. I vaugly remember them following me, but one thing that will always remain clear and vivid is what I say rounding the corner to their room.

_Tala rounded the corner, taking it at a full sprint, only to stop dead in his tracks. Adriel had propped herself up against the door frame, but her chin rested on her chest. Tala gave his mind only a moment to register what was happening before running her side. he lifted her head, and almost fell back in suprise. Her eyes wide, and her pupils dialated. Her body was shaking badly, and she was mouthing something he couldn't hear. Tala gasped suddenly when her arms shot up and grabbed his shoulder, holding it in a tight death-grip. Tears poured from her eyes, and when she finally muttered something loud enough for him to hear, his own eyes grew large._

_"Tala, help me."_

_Tala hadn't the faintest idea _why_ she was asking for his help, but he did know something of what was happening to her. The same thing had happened to Bryan about 4 years ago. Something, he and the others still hadn't figured out what, had gone on inside his head. Whatever it was, it had had the same effect on him that this was having on Adriel. He pulled an army knife from his pocket and flipped it open. Glancing back at her face, he felt a shot of pain stab at his heart. Ignoring it, he put the knife's blade to her arm, and gave it a swift pull. It didn't take long for the blood to start dripping. A moment later, her eyes returned to normal, and she screamed._

Everything after that seemed like some giant blur. Adriel had collapsed against me, and, to her teammates horror, stopped breathing. With the ambulance called, other bladers shuffled back into to their rooms, all we could do now was wait. I let out a heavy sigh, and leaned bakward, my head resting against the wall. Phoenix shifted in her seat, and her eyes fluttered open. I watched her sit up slowly from the corner of my eye, and stretch her arms above her head.

"Anything new yet?" She asked, her voice laced with worry. I noticed she was staring at me. I shook my head gravely, and watched her sink back into her chair. My answer seemed to have a similar effect on her teammates. Each one of them fell back in their seats. They were all worried, I could see it in their faces, no matter how hard they tried to hide it. Each one of them wanted to be in there right now. Strangly I smiled at that.

"What are you smilin' at?" I glanced to see Phoenix eyeing me strangely. I thought for a moment on how to answer, then said.

"Nothing."

"It has to be something. You just don't smile for no reason." I raised and eyebrow, and stared at her. She looked completely serious, so I knew I wasn't going to get away without giving her a good answer. Then again, two could play at that game.

"Why not?" I questioned. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and sat up straighter. Tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, she said in a very matter-of-fact voice,

"Because." I smirked. _She's alot like Adriel, or atleast how she used to be._ I thought, my smirk growing wider. "See, now you're smirking. There has to be a reason."

"Not really. Can't I just smile _because?_" I said last word while throwing her a side-long glance. She huffed slightly, and crossed her arms, looking slightly pissed at me

"Whatever, I guess." She yawned, the shook her head, sending her blonde locks through the air. "Still, you should tell me why."

"Yeah, why's that?" She tapped her chin lightly, then shrugged.

"I don't know. To fufill my couriosity?" I smirked, and shook my head.

"You really wanna know?" She nodded, and I leaned in close to ear and whispered, "Too bad, it's a secret." She shoved me away, rolling her eyes and calling me a child. I laughed, and glanced around at the other girls. None of them besides Phoenix had said anything. The other blonde, Lan, seemed to be lost in her thoughts, staring at the ceiling with a fixed gaze. Her arms were wrapped around her knees which were drawn up to her chest. Two of the other girls, Mirage and Shizuka, sat back to back in one of the love-seat like chairs. Shizuka's head was down and rested on her chest, and Mirage was fidling with her neckalce. I studied it for a moment before realizing it was a bitchip. Melanie, who had been pacing earlier, now sat on the other side of me, head hung low, and arms wrapped around her shoulders. She sniffed occasionaly, but never did cry. I was pretty immpressed with them, they had, for the most part, kept their cool. But if they were anything like me, the worry was tearing them apart on the inside.

Was she going to be okay?

That was only one of the question floating around in my mind right now. What if this was something serious? I thought to myself, wondering what would happen if this, whatever it was, wasn't a one time thing for Adriel. In fact, now that I thought about it, this had happened once before, back in the Abbey, and not just to Byran. Yeah, we were about six. It was right after Boris had returned her bitbeast and blade. Was this Boris's doing? No, he hasn't been near Adriel in 9 years.

Has he?

"You all are here with Miss Valkov, correct?" I raised my head slightly to see a young nurse looking down at us. Her pale blonde hair hung gently in her face, and she wore a soft smile. She held a clip-board in her arm, and a pen in her hand. Phoenix, and her teammates, stood, and nodded.

"Yep, can we see her now?" Phoenix asked, standing on tip-toe in attempt to see what the nurse was writing. The women smiled at her, and pulled it back.

"Of course, but only a few at a time, otherwise it would be terribly crowded." Phoenix nodded, and turned back to us. I stood, glancing around out of old habit. The nurse watched us, smiling. I don't see what she was so happy about.

"...Tala should go." I turned at the sound of my name to see the five girls standing at me. Mirage stepped forward, and grabbed me by the elbow.

"We'll go, Ma'm." The nurse nodded, and motioned for us to follow her. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even notice the short walk come to an end. Mirage tugged gently on my sleeve, and pulled me through the door. Adriel lay on the bed, two or three wires running from her body and into a series of machines. I cringed. The scene brought back a few unwanted memories. Mirage stepped forward, and pulled something from her pocket, placing it beside Adriel's hand. She didn't move.

"The doctor will be here in a moment, there were a few questions he wanted to ask you. And I'm sure he'll be able to clear up any questions you may have." _Not all of them_, I thought. Mirage sat in the chair next to Adriel's bed, and sighed.

"You can sit down, you know?" She said, smiling at me. I took the seat next to her, and I felt me gaze wonder to Adriel's face. Her skin was ghostly pale next to her ebony hair, which had been removed form it's braid. Her chest rose and fell in a steady, but shallow, pattern. I wanted to talk to her. To let her know I was here. I wanted to reach out and take her hand. But I didn't. That might look slightly awkward to girl at my side. My eyes shot to the door when I heard it creak open. A graying man of about 50 came to stand behind us. Mirage rose, but I stayed seated, staring once again at Adriel's face. The man smiled, and reached out a hand.

"I'm Dr. Greg Maely, a pleasure to meet you Miss..."

"Oliveri. Mirage Oliveri, and a pleasure as well." He nodded, and removed the chart from the end of the bed. Running his eyes over once, he turned back to Mirage.

"I take it your not related?" Mirage shook her head.

"No, just teammates." There was something about the way she said it that gave me the immpression she was lying. Dr. Maely nodded, and continued to study the chart, mumbling a 'umhm' every now and then. That was what bugged me about doctors, you could never read them. Or understand them.

"It says here Adriel has no family, is that correct?" I wanted to say no, but instead I bit my lip.

"As far as we know, and that isn't very much." Dr. Maely raised an eyebrow, and sat down in a chair across the room.

"Really, do go on." Mirage hesitated, then continued.

"Well, you see, Adriel doesn't really remember anything about her past. Mainly anything after 8 years old. So, no one relly knows who her family is, we just know she's Adriel." Mirage stopped and bit her lip, looking as if she'd said to much.

"I see, and how long have you known Adriel?" I hated how he refered to her like that. Like her knew all about her.

"Um, since we were about 12. I met her at a regional beyblading tournament." Dr. Maely nodded, and flipped to the second page of her chart.

"Had anything like this ever happened before?" It was now I decided it was time to intervene.

"No, this was the first." Mirage cast me a glance, but said nothing.

"Oh, and who might you be?" Like I was going to tell him my name.

"Sean. A close friend of Adriel's." Another glance from Mirage, but I wasn't worried. I knew she wasn't stupid enough to say anything. Dr. Maely studied my face, as if trying to read into my lie, but let it slide and continued.

"Right, and your sure nothing like this has happened?" I nodded.

"Positive." He jotted something down, glanced at Adriel, then starting writing again. "Why?" The way he cleared his throat nervously, and tugged at his tie, told me he was at a complete lost for an answer.

"Well, it's, different for lack of a better word. The test say she just fell into a state of shock, but their were no clear reasons as to _why_." He answered, hitting the last word harder than the others. "All the test came back negative, but there was one thing that was a bit, odd.

"What?" Mirage asked, taking her seat again at Adriel's side.

"In most cases of shock, the body's adrenaline level dramatically rises, but in Adriel's case it seemed to _decrease_."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, slightly aggitated that the man couldn't just get to the point. Another thing about doctors I hated. They dragged things on for hours.

"Well, we're not sure, something like this has never happened before." He broke eye contact to look at Adriel. She seemed to have fallen into a more peacefu sleep, but her breathing was still labored. Bondage between twins was really starting to kill me.

"But, she'll be alright, won't she?" Mirage asked, voice heavy with worry.

"I believe so, there shouldn't be any long lasting effects atleast. She should be fine in the morning. But I'd really like to study her-"

"No." I cut him off. He wasn't going to _study_ Adriel like some lab rat. Not like Boris used to do.

"Excuse me?" He looked extremely shocked at my interruption, but doctor or no, it wasn't going to happen.

"I said no, you're not going to study her, or whatever's wrong with her." I stated, turning away from him, and crossing my arms. I sent him a harsh glare just for good measure. Brother instincts had taken over. No one was touching _my_ baby sister.

"Ta-_Sean_, let's mosey on outta over-pretective mode, eh?" Mirage tugged on my sleeve, pulling me back away from the doctor. I resisted at first, but let her lead me back toward the bed. Dr. Maely seemed quite shocked, but he could kiss my ass.

"I see, the thought makes you quite uncomfortable." Damn straight is does. "So, I'll let it alone, and I leave you be now." He smiled, gathered his things, and left.

"Thank you for your help!" Mirage called after him. I didn't bother.

"Is he gone?" She sounded like a child who'd done something and was hiding from an angry parent. Her voice was cracked and barely above a whisper. I looked over at her to see she had pulled all the wires off her, and had propped herself up in the bed.

"Have you been awake this entire time?" Mirage asked, eyes narrowed. She looked as if under normal circumstances she's beat the shit out of Adriel, but thought better of it due to her already being in the hospital. I wasn't entirely convinced that was going to stop her though "Adriel Valkov, what the hell is wrong with you?" Adriel smiled, and gave a strained laugh.

"Who knows, Mai, who knows." She turned to me, her ice blue eyes vivid and clear despite the condition she was in. "Tala, good to see you." I smiled at her, and nodded.

"Good to see you too." She laughed that same strained laugh, and motioned to Mirage with her hand. She didn't seem too intrested in what she had to say, but gave Adriel her attention anyway.

"Go get the others, would ya? I'm starting to feel a sense of seperation anxiety from those few short hours we've been seperated. And bring some food while your at it." Mirage gave her a harsh glare, one Adriel merely rolled her eyes at. "_Please_." Mirage smiled.

"Your order will be ready shortly, please pull around to the next window." Grinning to herself, she left, leaving the two of us alone. Lovely. Of course, it wouldn't have been so bad had Adriel not been giving me that look. You know, _that_ look. The one that says 'I'm sorry I don't rememeber you, forgive me?' Yeah, that one.

"You must think me pretty weak, huh?" She asked, eyes gazing out the window. I uncrossed my arms, and sat in the chair beside her bed. "I would if I were you."

"For what?" I asked. She was silent for a long time, finger tapping the bed under her. A sign she was thinking hard.

"For locking everything away." Her voice was so light, I had to strain my ears to hear it. "I think I've always known about you. About everything. But I was too scared, too weak, to face it all. Kai was right"

"You're not weak Adriel, and Kai's a dumbass." I tried to reassure her, but she wouldn't have it.

"No, I am." She insisted, eyes narrowing. "Just knowing it all happened. Knowing you were out there someone, bearing the weight of _everything_ on _your _shoulders, because I was too afraid to face it. I don't know everything yet, and there are still a lot of holes in what I _do _know. Like the death of our parents, no the _murder_ of our parents. Things that happened in The Abbey. I'll never forgive myself for letting you carry that alone." She stopped, and I swear I could hear her teeth grind together. She was forcing back tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Tala." I shook my head.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Adriel. I'd rather be the one with that burden, then you see you hurt. You mean too much to me." She laughed.

"You always were the 'over-protective' type, huh big brother?" (Tala's older by 12 minutes). She smiled at me, and I suddenly wanted to reach out and hug her, but I wasn't sure she was ready for that. Luckily, she didn't care whether I was or not. She wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face into my shirt. I may have waited for this moment for years, but I still hesitated. I even had everything planned out, but while she sat there, clinging to the back of my shirt, I could do nothing but stare at her. I heard her giggle. "No longer the hugging type, Tala?" She asked, her voice muffled by my shirt.

"I guess not."

"That's okay, we'll fix that." I raised an eyebrow at her. She said, pulling away, laughing. She galnced down beside her, and wrapped her fingers around her blade, fingering the bitchip. "Remember that song Mom used to sing?" She asked, completely changing the subject. I smiled.

"Yeah, the lullabye." I said, mom's voice echoing through my head. She was a beautiful singer, and the song was her favorite, hece why she always sang it to us. Now, though, I don't really remember the words, but the tune still fresh in my mind. Maybe Adriel would-

"Little child, be not afraid, thought the rain pounds harshly against the glass. Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger, I am here tonight." She laughed, still singing softly under her breath. Well, all be damned, she did remember. "I can still hear her sing it. Especially on nights when it storms. She was wonderful, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, she was." Her eyes were downcast, but I could tears starting to build up.

"Hey, Tala?" I glanced up at her. Tears no longer clouded her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we can keep this, you know, to ourselves?" I couldn't help but looked a bit suprised.

"You mean, you don't want to tell your team?" I asked. The idea seemed quite obsured to me, but I guess it would help in the long run. Atleast in the tournament. If it did get out, reporters would be all up on our asses.

"No. I just, not yet. Do you mind?" I shook my head, and she continued, "Although, I think Kai already knows." I nodded grimly. I'd forgotten about him. The stupid bastard.

"He does, so we'll probably have to say something. I can tell him if you want." She shook her head.

"Together." I no more than nodded before Phoenix burst through the door, all but leaping into Adriel's lap.

"DREL!! You're alright! Oh my God, you had me worried sick, you stupid bitch!" Adriel laughed, pushing the girl away. The six of them crowded on the bed, Adriel's crammed in the middle. All of them started talking at once, mostly to chew Adriel out for scaring them so much. I was standing abck by the doorway, seemingly forgotten, so I decided it was time to go. As I stepped out the door, I briefly caught Adriel's gaze, a subtle reminder.

_Remember, our little secret._

**And 11 is done!! Whoosh. Hm, was that any quicker than last time? I dunno. Yeah, so the song Adriel sang part of was Lullabye for a Stormy night by Vienna Tang. It's pretty sweet. Mk, so kindly review!**

**Tala: Yes, please do.**

**Yeah, anyway thanks for reading!!! See ya soon!**

**Calli**


	12. Losing My Mind

**Heya, guys! Time for chapter 12! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys!!**

**Tyson: Chapter 12!**

**Yes, Tyson, now let's start! But first, Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade!**

**Tala: You use a lot of exclaimation marks. Hey, I rhymed!**

**Chapter 12**

**Losing My Mind**

(Adriel's POV)

_The frozen Russian rain bit at my skin and plastered my hair to my shaking body. My jeans and tank were soaked through providing no warmth against the frigid weather. I rubbed my hands vigorously up and down my arms trying anything to get warm. Still, the Russian's God were to have no sympathy for the likes of me. It had been almost two hours and I was convinced any minute now I was going to drop dead in a frozen heap. The wind chilled me to the bone and whipped at my face, what was left of my braid lashing at my legs. Almost there, I thought to myself, to close to give up now. I could just see the towers of the abbey, coal black against the whitened sky. A flicker of light burned brightly in the top most window, guiding me back._

_Tala_

_Despite everything, a Joker's grin light up my face and I took off in a dead sprint toward the Abbey. I thought of all that was waiting for me. The guys. Tala. Xane. And Kai. I couldn't feel my feet, but I heard the snow crunch beneath them. When I finally reached the door, I fell against brething heavily. Gripping the handle, I put all my weight and left over strength to push it open. What answered me wasn't what I was expecting._

_"Where the hell have you been, bitch? It's been almost two hours!" Cold gray eyes glared down at me, a calloused hand connecting with my frost-bitten cheek, knocking me to the floor. Numb skin met stone and I heard myself scream out, though my mind felt clouded. Towering over me, boots grinded into my side. "Well?_

_"I-I tried. I ran-the rain and-as fast as I could. So cold." Try as I might, I couldn't form a single coherent sentance, and instead continued to mumbled to the floor. My vision was blurry and the my sense of touch all but gone. My head was pounding and every move sent jolts of pain up my spine._

_"Get up." His voice was calm, cold, and uncaring. Forcing my hands under my chest, I pushed with all the strength I could muster. Which, I hate to admit, wasn't very much. I barely had myself propped up on my elbows before my face again met the floor. "I said get up!'_

_"I was working on it." Bad move, I knew, but I was cold, pissed, and annoyed. It's not like I would be able to feel the beating that was coming. Sure enough, I felt my head crack against the floor, and I swear my sight blinked out for almost 3 seconds. When it faded back in, I saw him standing over me, fist clenched and raised, ready to strike, but I could tell his attention wasn't focused on me at all. Someone else was here. I could hear their voice, but I couldn't match it a face. Damn._

_"...fuck alone, Boris." Arg, who was it? Boris said something in return to the comment, lowered his arm, and left. Painfully, I raised my head and saw,_

_"Brian?" I asked, my voice scratchy and weak. The older boy, one of my closest friends, gave me a gentle smile, and picked me up bridal style and started up the stairs. "What're you doing?"_

_"Taking you to Tala's room. He'll want to see you when he wakes up." I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant._

_"Another bad day, huh?" Brian only nodded, face emotionless as ever, but his lavender eyes were hard as steel. Short hair, mimicing his eyes in color, hung down in his face. Whether he knew it or not, I felt his grip tighten on my body, bringing me closer to his chest. Neither of us spoke after that, not until we reached Tala's door and I reached out to grip the handle. Giving it a nudge with his foot, Bria eased the door open then slipped inside. Tala lay on the bed, the thin blanket brought up to his shoulders. I watched his chest rise in fall in as his breath came in shallow gasps. Firery hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat and his face was srunched up in pain. I tugged on Brian's collar, signaling him to let me down. He complied and set me carefully on my feet. I stood for a moment, gaining my balance and clearing my head, before smiling at him._

_"Thank you, Bri. I'll stay here tonight. Tell the others I said goodnight, will you?" He hugged me, squeezing just enough for reassurnce, then pulled back, giving me peck on the forehead. I laughed quietly, all of them did that._

_"Of course, Drel. Goodnight."_

_"Night." I whispered at his retreating form. When I heard the door click shut, I took a seat on the edge of Tala's bed. Reaching into the bowl by his bed, I took the cloth and wiped the sweat from his face. Placing my hand on his cheek, I immediatly felt the fever boiling under his skin. I felt him flinch under my touch, and his ice eyes fluttered open._

_"Drel?" I smiled, nodding._

_"Hey." I couldn't raise my voice above a whisper, a side-effect form spending the last two hours in the harsh Russian winds, but it didn't seem to bother him. "How do you feel?" He gave me throaty forced laugh._

_"Like I've aged about 50 years." I chuckled. "What about you?"_

_"Fine. Nothing a little sleep won't fix." I lied easily to him. To easily it made me sick at my stomach. But he wouldn't notice, he was to out of it._

_"Good. Bunch of bullshit what he did to you." I could see the anger flare up under the pain in his eyes, which were now suprisingly clear. Tala always thought clearer when he was angry. I know, he's a freak._

_"Just an evening walk in the frozen tundra, no biggie. Seems I got off easier than you though." He didn't say anything back, but his eyes closed and I felt his entire body flinch in pain. Reaching up, I pulled down the thin cover and felt my eyes widen at the sight. Ugly violet brusies covered his exposed neck and chest and a bandaged was wrapped around his lower stomach(courtesy of Kai, I thought, grateful to the crimson-eyed boy). "Oh, Tala." I whispered, tears swelling in my eyes. I blinked them back, running my fingertips gently across his chest. "Im so sorry." _

_"S'okay. Wasn't your fault anyway." Shaking my head, I wrapped my arms as gently as I could around his neck, and lay down beside him, crying into his shoulder. _

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." I mumbled, over and over again, body shaking and arms gripping his neck. I heard him grunt, the gasp, and I quickly pulled away, almost causing myself to fall out of the bed. "I'm sorry, I hurt you, I-"_

_"Drel, calm down, it's okay." I cut him off, mumbling incoherently now. I shook my head and back away from him, hands grabbing for the door handle._

_"No. No, it's not, I-I'm sorry." My back hit the door and I jerked around, sweaty hands fumbling with the lock. My fingers kept slipping off the metal and I cursed loudly, beating my fist against it._

_"Adriel! It's okay! I'm fine." He began to rise out of bed, gripping his sides and wincing. I swung back around to face him, tears straeming down my face._

_"No! Stay! Just, stay there. In bed. I'll hurt you." I turned back again to that cursed lock, and finally managed to click it free. Wrenching the door open, I fled his room. I could hear him calling after me, screaming my name into the dark hallway, but I didn't turn back, instead I ran. Faster and faster through the dark and damp halls, tears no longer threatening to fall. Instead, anger gleamed behind the eyes that mirrored Tala's. I was not going to live like this anymore._

_"Not anymore." I muttered to myself, wrenching open the door with a small dagger. Slipping stealthily inside, I stared fondly at my blade resting atop a pedistool in the center of the room. A mad grin spread across my lips as I reached for it. My fingers wrapped around the sleek metal, and I felt the bit-chip glow under my skin. I rubbed my thumb across it listening to the footsteps in the hall. Dropping my blade into my pocket, I twisted the dagger in my fingers before resting it in my palm, fingers wrapped securely around it. The smooth hilt felt warm against my skin. Grinning, I melted in the shadows, whispering to myself as the door opened with a 'creak' and _he _stepped in._

_"Not anymore."_

"Adriel! Haul ass, we gotta go!" Melanie's voice broke through my thoughts, shattering the memory. I blinked rapidly, adjusting my eyes to the sun now pouring through the window. Running a hand over my face and sighing deeply, I grabbed my launcer and blade, and jumped off the bed. Stretching my cramped arms, I tucked the launcher into my belt and slipped on my shoes. "Adriel!

"I'm coming! Don't get your undies in a twist!" I could hear Phoenix laugh from in here. I smiled, remembering how her Grandmother used to yell that at us all the time. I left the room and walked out the room, my team beside, behind, and in front of me.

"What the hell were you doing in there anyway?" Mel asked, lacing her arm through mine. I shrugged.

"Nuttin really. Just thinkin'." She shrugged carelesly and began to ramble on about some subject I was faintly intrested in. So, I found my thoughts drift to Tala. Even after talking with him that night in the hospital, which for your info, was about three days ago, I still can't believe that he's here. And I'm here. That we're together. I glanced around at the five girls by my side. I wanted so badly to tell them, but I don't know. Something was just telling me now wasn't the time. I hadn't a clue why, but I guess you gotta trust instinct.

"So, I walk in there and he says, hey, are you even listening to me?" Mel asked, stopping mid-stride, causing me shoudler to jerk backward. I winced slightly, and glared at her.

"No." I smiled when her face turned red with anger. It was so easy to get under her skin you had to love it. But God bless Mel, I couldn't live without her. Wow, that sounded really cheesy, but what the hell. "I love you, Mel." She crossed her arms and glared at me, but a smirk played on her lips.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just blade already!" She shoved open the doors and the sounds of thousands of cheers burst through. I squinted. I would never get used to that. Raising my hand slightly, I gave a small wave, then hurridly took my seat beside Phoenix. Mai was bust typing away on her laptop, as she always was right before a match. Adjusting order and making last minute changes to our blades. She was such a busy-body. 'Course I'd never say that to her face. No, she'd kick my ass.

"Okay." She said, sighing heavily. "The Majestics are good, and this is their first battle So,-" Lan cut her off.

"So, they've battles already? Really? Who'd they lose to?" I sighed, smacking her on the back of the head.

"No one! This is their first battle, Mai just said that, tard-face!" I scolded her, waving a finger in her face. She snatched hold of it and twisted it hard. I screeched and slapped at her face.

"Children! That's enough!" Mai scolded both of us. We obediently sat when she said. "Now behave."

"Yes, Mother." I said, despite the hell I knew I was going to get later. She smirked at me and continued with, well, whatever she'd been talking about before. Man, she could be so boring sometimes! Half the time I don't even know what she says, I just nod my head and agree with her since most of the time she's right anyway. But, damn, she could bore the ears off a rock. Metaphorically speaking of course. I glanced around the crowd and my eyes immediatly spotted Tala sitting in one of the dark corners at the top of the stadium. God, he was such a loner. Beside him sat, _Oh my God, that can't be Bri!_ But, it was. Arms crossed and eyes narrowed in annoyance, there was no mistaken the young male Russian. Hair the same silvery lavender and eyes to rival it. Yep, that had to be him! And there was Spence! How cool. I haven't seen these guys in forever! I wonder if they remember me? Jesus, Spence must be 7 feet tall! And little Ian is still very little! I caught myself from laughing out loud at Ian's old nick-name. Oh, man, this was to great. They were all here. I have to make it a point to talk to them all later, that is if Mai gave me promission first.

"And, that's the order. That okay with you, Drel?" My head snapped in her direcion. What had she said? I didn't have a clue, but remebmber, Mai was always right.

"Yeah, sounds great! Kick ass _whose ever up._" I mumbled that last part to myself, hoping she wouldn't hear. Luckily, she didn't. All the better for me. Lan stood and walked the short distance to the beystadium. A guy with green hair and a very, _girly_ appearance mirrored her actions. I laughed to myself. _Ha, Oliver the Unicorn. Please, Lani, if you lose this match I am officially disowning you and kicking you off the team!_ Lan readied her launcher and the countdown started. Everyone leaned forward in their seats. Me? I just sat back and relaxed.

(??? POV)

The platnuim haired-girl, Lan they had called her, started off her match with fierce intensity. Her sky blue blade rammed against Oliver's, knocking it severely off balance. She smiled at him, a confident small grin, that set him off in a bitch-fit. Lan didn't wait any longer. Calling out her cat bitbeast, she took out Oliver in on quick strike. Head held high, she left the dish without even a backwards glance. High-fiving her teammates she sat down between one, whose name I didn't know, and another whom I knew all too well.

Adriel

She had changed so much over these years. Then, a hyper-active immature little girl. Now, from the looks of her, a strong, confident young women. She had certainly _grown_, atleast from where I was concerned. Though her hair was longer, her body matured, and her atttitude increased, her eyes reamined the same. Ice blue and full of unclouded confidence and strong-will. Eyes I would never forget.

She was beautiful.

Her hair was the same long ebony black, bangs now a darker crimson, falling into her oval shaped face. Rose pink lips were molded into a smirk as she watched the battle play out in front of her. I had kissed those lips once, and God I missed their taste. Perhaps she remembers, but who am I to say? Her sense of style had changed as well. Simple and casual, but on her. Stunning. Jeans that clung to her curves, giving them the justice they deserved, and shirt that left just enough to the imagination. I grudgingly turned my eyes from her when a voice sounded from my right.

"You're staring at her again?" Giving her a glare and grunt, I purposely kept my eyes trained on the battle, but couldn't stop wondering eyes from glancing back to her. I felt his gaze immediatly.Quickly, I tore my eyes away and shut them, leaning back into my seat. This was not right. Not exceptable. It was as if I could feel his eyes boring holes onto the back of my skull. Breathing deep, I reached into my pocket and stroked the blade that lay within it. Against my better judgement, I watched with hard eyes as Adriel walked to the dish for the final match. Confidence spilled into her every step, and I felt a smile tug at my lips.

_**She will only get in our way, Boy,**_

_Yes, I suppose she would. But, I am sorry to say, I cannot push her from my mind._

_**Then we will have to fix that, won't we, Boy?**_

_Yes, perhaps we will. Will this hurt her as well?_

I recieved no aswer.

(Adriel's POV.)

My turn again. Lani had taken her match, and Mel had had minimul trouble, but still came through with a win. Now, the crowd pleaser. Damn it, this is a waste of time. We've already won, can't we just go home? Or as home as we could get half-way across the world. The Majestic team captain, Robert, eyed me from across the dish. I smirked, and just couldn't bite back the comment that lay on my tongue.

"See something you like?" His eyes narrowed and he shot me an angry glare.

"Not in the likes of you I don't." He answered, in a very snobbish way I might add. Now, it was my eyes that narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He shrugged, brushing his bangs from his face.

"Nothing, just that someone like _me_ could never find a suitable match in someone like _you_." Oh, he did not just go there. Now, I was pissed.

"You know what? Go to hell! Let's just get this over with, I gotta go down to the nearest alley and see if I can scrounge up a another cardboard box, seeing as my old one has a slight leak in it." We didn't wait for the countdown. Both of our blades hit the stadium, and almost instantly went at it. Sparks flew and both blades flipped backwards, Aakiro landing gracefully on the outer rim. Perfect.

"Aakiro! Black Shadow Dance!" I watched Aakiro's black wings spring from the blade, followed by his body and finally tail and claws. Wings spread and fangs bared, Aakiro howled as the attack was set in motion. With a quick downward thrust of Aakiro's wings, the blade lifted into the air, speading up to at a blinding rate. I watched it spin and spin, then finally disappear. Robert's eyes widened, and her glared at me.

"Where'd it go?" I smiled, hands on my hips.

"I dunno, why don't we watch and see. Aakiro!" Black fire burst from the center of the staduim, lashing out at Robert's blade. He controlled it well, dodging most of them, but one nicked the corner, throwing it off just enough for me to call the second part of Aakiro's attack.

"Now, Aakiro!" He never saw it coming. Aakrio was on top of his blade in an isntant, grinding into the bitchip. I heard the shrill cry of a griffon as the beast rose from his blade. Gold wings were spread wide and claws were poised and ready. It gave another cry and lashed out at Aakiro, barely nicking his tail.

"Griffolyon, Wing Dagger attack!" I laughed.

"Impressive, but still not good enough. Aakiro, Feather Sheild!" The defense held true, and Aakiro stood without a scratch. "I think we've determined whose the better blader here, so why don't you just give up, huh? No sense continuing this." His red eyes narrowed, and he looked as if he could jump across the dish and strangle me. As if.

"Nothing here as been determined, not until one blade falls."

"Works for me, but you know I-" **_You're proving quite the distraction._** I gasped quietly, glancing around while still holding the battle in my favor. Who said that? I searched the crowd, but no one else seemed to hear. **_That's because they can't._** My eyes widened and I felt the hit Griffolyon delt to Aakiro. Stumbling backwards, I glared at him.

"What was it you were saying?" I growled angrily.

"Piss off, Jurgen, this battle's mine." **_You must be taken care off, for if not, you will certainly only get in my way._** Damn it, what the hell was going on? Despite my best efforts, my breathing quickened and I felt sweat bead on my forehead. _What the hell's going on?_ **_This won't hurt for too long, my dear Adriel._** It was if someone drove a knife right through the center of my forehead. Pain exploded in my skull, and I bit back a scream, clutching my head in my shaking hands. Frantically, I looked around. No on seemed to notice. Could they not see what was happening to me? _**Humans are so very pathetic. Cannot even what is happening on front of their own eyes. I mean, look at you, out here in so much obvious pain, and do they even notice? No, they simple carry on as if they were blind. But you're not blind, are you Adriel? This is real, isn't it my dear? The pain. My voice. Everything.** _

_What are you doing to me? _

**_Why, my dear, I'm helping you._**

I wanted to question him again, whatever _he_ was(the voice was definatly male), but I didn't have the chance.****

**_And me._**

This time I couldn't hold back the scream the slipped from my throat. Clutching my head I fell to my knees, screaming like a frightened child. I felt the blood rise up my throat, burn in my mouth, then spill past my trembling lips. I coughed up the rest, the sticky liquid dripping into a puddle on the floor. The pain in my head was sharp as ever, and my entire body shook from it's effect.

_Please, stop._ I begged, pathetically. I couldn't help it. It was too much. _Please._

**_My dear, I am sorry, I truely am, but I am afraid I cannot stop, not until I've finally _removed_ you._**

I heaved again, tightening the grip on my head. I could feel my nails digging into the skin on my skull, but the pain was minimul. God, what the hell was happening to me?

Then, it was over.

Just like that, the battle faded back into view. The sounds of the room flooded back to my ears. Cheers, screams, blades clashing in the heat of battle. Aakiro! I glanced down(It seems I'd been standing the whole time) to see him still in the game. Granted my blade looked like hell, and Aakiro's feathers were a bit ruffled but he was still in one piece. _Aakrio?_

_-Adriel! Has something happened? Are you alright?-_ I nodded, breath still quivering.

_I'm fine. We need to finish this._

_-Are you sure you're okay? We can just quite, they'll understand.-_

_Now!_ He said nothing more, but turned away from me, eyes gleaming. I knew I'd upset him, but that would have to wait. "Aakiro! Shadow Needles!" I didn't wait to be annouced the winner, instead I retrieved Aakiro and walked ot the nearest exit.

"Hey, Drel, where are you going?" I heard Phoenix yell from behind me. I didn't turn around, but instead quickened my pace.

"Outside." I mumbled in reply. She yelled something again, but I didn't hear. I shoved past anyone in my way, and headed to the nearest set of stairs. I don't know how long I climbed, but I soon reached my destination. Throwing open the doors, I was instantly thrown into sunlight. Warm, welcoming sunlight. I closed my eyes and let it surround me, the August wind runnning it's gentle fingers through my hair. My breath came easier now, steady and strong. I opened my eyes and watched the city below me. People filed out the doors of the arena. I reached up and ran a hand over my head, feeling the marks left behind from my fingernails. I felt my stomach tighten, and swallowed back whatever threatened to rise. What the hell had happened to me back there? Who, or what was that? God, the pain. And no one saw.

No one but me.

How is that possible?

The voice, it was loud and clear. It was there, damn it! I couldn't have been the only one, Someone else-they had to have. I mean-I couldn't. Oh God. I cound't hold it any longer. I fell to my knees, hurling warm crimson liquid into a puddle at my knees.

_**Does it hurt, my dear, I am terribly sorry.**_

My head snapped up, and my eyes widened. He was standing there. Right in front of me. Hair as black as the night hung low into his face, skin unhumanly pale. But his eyes, oh God, his eyes. They were blood red, filled with an unfufillable lust for pain. He wore only black, leather jeans that highlighted the muscles in his long legs. Toned chest was visible, for he wore no shirt, only an open leather trench coat that floated in the cold wind that surrounded him. He was tall, a good foot taller than me, and very well built. I would have thought him sexy, if not for that way he looked at me. The way he smirked when I ran for the door. The way his eyes trailed after me. I ran as fast as I could, jumping and skipping steps. Finally, I reached the door and shoved it open. People filled the streets. I turned around and felt my blood run cold. He stood by the door, arms crossed, watching me, smirking darkly.

_**Come now, don't run form me. After all, you will not get far.**_

I ran. As fast as I could, down the street, weaving in and out through the crowds of people. I stopped, leaning against the wall, my breath coming in short gasps. I felt tears swell in my eyes as I slid down the wall, my back scraping on the rough brick.

_**It isn't worth putting yourself through this. I'll always find you.**_

Crying now, I looked up. _No fucking way!_ He stood in front of me, hands in his pockets, head tilted lazily to the side. People walked by him, arund him, but no one noticed. Why couldn't they see him?! He was right there!

_**People are blind. They don't see like you do, Adriel. Which is why you've become quite the pain in my ass.**_

No. No. They had to see him. He was right there for Christ sake's! I stood and caught a women by the arm. now, I wouldn't normally ask for someone's help, but I could make an exception.

"Please, will you help me?" She looked at me with gentle emerald green eyes. She took my hands and spoke softly.

"Of course, sweetheart. What do you need?" Her voice was warm, like the breeze around me, and her words gentle and kind. I raised a hand and pointed at the guy who still watched me with gleaming eyes.

"Right there." I whispered, my voice shaking. "Do you see him?" She gave me a puzzled look, the followed my finger, her brows creasing together.

"See who, honey?" My eyes widened. _No._

"That guy, Right there." I jerked my hand for emphasis. She looked again, but only shook her head.

"Sweetheart, there's no one there." I shook my head and started mumbling to myself. She spoke again, rubbing my hands as if to comfort me. My head shook vigorously now.

"Yes there is! I'm telling you, he's right there!" She sighed, but didn't leave. She let go of my hands and pulled a cell phone form her purse.

"Sweeheart, I'm going to call a doctor, okay? I'm going to get you some help." She thought I was crazy! As she talked, the guy moved to stand behind her. He was taller then her as well, so I could easily see his face.

**_I already told you, dear. They can't see me. Only you, my lovely Adriel._**

He put a finger to the woman's throat and quickly brought it across, a sick smiled on his pale rosey lips. Mumbling faster now, I backed up unitl my back hit the wall. He came closer, reaching out a hand to stroke my cheek. He was cold and his touch sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't move. His finger trailed down my face and throat and stopped at the collar of my shirt. A thoughtful look crossed his face and his eyes grew brighter as the seconds pass.

**_Perhaps, the boy was right. I shouldn't kill you. Atleast not yet. No, perhaps I will toy with you awhile longer. Yes, just awhile._**

My heart was beating out of my chest as he studied me with lustful eyes. I felt them tear up and immediatly cursed myself for being so damn emotional. The women was still on her phone, now turned away from me. The poke on my chest brought my attention back the guy in front of me. His hand was now positioned over my heart.

**_You fear me. Lovely. It will much more fun if you are afraid because,_** He paused, a sadistic smile spreading on his lips. **_In the end it will be that much more satisfying._**

The women was turned back to me now, but I could't see here. No, my attention was focused soley on him. His body began to fade, but his eyes stayed clear. It was then, with his eyes on mine, that I finally realized where I'd seen them.

My dreams.

"Sweetheart, you need to come with me now." She tugged softly on my arm, but I wrenched away from her, eyes wide with fear. Wrapping my arms around myself, I heard my whispers, though I couldn't feel my lips move.

"Sweety, please, everythings going to be fine."

"I'm not crazy!" I lashed out at her. Unintentially of course, but I couldn't help it. "I'm not." I insisted, mumbling to myself again. Jesus, I was seeing people and hearing voices.

And this wasn't the first time.

Oh God,

I was losing my mind.

**Well, there ya go, a look inside Adriel's mind. I thought it's be nice to see how she thinks. Wow, I made her kinda crazy, but all for the story, and just for now. I like this first person thing, a lot easier if you ask me. So, has anyone figured out who the voice is? And, who was the mystery POV during the match.**

**If you don't know, you'll find out later!**

**As always, thanks for reading!!! **

**Please review, it's always nice!**

**Hugs and Luv, **

**Calli**


	13. Kisses in the Dark

**Heya readers! Here's chapter 13! Wow, this updating thing is getting easier by the chapter. Maybe it just takes practice.**

**So, I really have nothing to say.**

**Tyson: That's a first.**

**Like you have room to talk.**

**Tyson: Am I in this one?**

**As a matter of fact, yes, now disclaimer!**

**Tyson: Calli owns nothing. Zip, zero, nada, and never will.**

**sweatdrop Uh, thanks, Tyson. On with the story! Oh, yeah, THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

Chapter 13

Kisses in the Dark

"Well, you are the one, the one, who lies close to me. Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly. I fell in love, in love, with you suddenly. Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms."**(1)** Adriel sang to herself, watching her blade twirl in the center of the room. She was only in there, the others having gone out for the day. They had wanted her to go, but she's refused, claiming she didn't feel well. She'd yet to change from her pajamas or braid her hair. The ebony locks feel around her shoulders and face, sheltering icey eyes from view. "It's not like I lied to them anyway, it was the truth." She said to her blade, or rather the beast inside it.

_**Yes, but you've yet to tell them about yesterday.**_

"What? I bladed, I won, I went crazy. That's pretty much the extent of it."

_**They've a right to know. They are your team.**_

"Since when did you become and expert on that, Dr. Phil?"

**_Smartass._**

Adriel laughed, retrieving her blade and shoving it in her pocket. She slipped a Fox racing shirt over her head and converse on her feet. Scribbling a quick note to her teams, she gathered her hair into a braid and left. The sweet smell of rain filled her nose as soon as she opened the doors to the BBA buidling. Smiling, she walked down the sidewalk, the rain drenching her in a matter of seconds. Hands in her pockets, she kept her eyes on the sidewalk in front of her, glancing only occasionaly at the passing faces. She felt the goosebumbs climb her arms and her soaking wet bangs were plastered to her forehead, but the smile never left her face. Adriel stopped in the middle of the park and pulled her launcher from her belt. Tracing a hand over the initials she'd carved into the handle and readied her blade. Letting out a deep breath, she sent the blade flying across the wet grass. Rain drops pounded on the ground her, but Adriel was lost to the world.

She'd never felt better.

_**Having fun?**_

Adriel laughed out loud, dancing around her blade. She kept laughing, feeling the rain stream down her face and hearing her feet squish on the wet ground. Aakiro watched her and rose from her blade. Wings spread wide he let out a howl that echoed across the park. Adriel stopped and wrapped her arms around the neck of a wolf she knew only she could see. Face nuzzled into his fur, Adriel shivered against the wind. Aakiro nudged her affectionaly with his nose, and retreated to the blade.

**You shouldn't stay out here. If you do, you really will be ill.**

"Yeah, I guess." Wrapping her arms around herself, Adriel finally noticed the people who'd been watching her. She laughed, embarrassed, and gave a quick wave. "Hey, sup?" A little girl, no older than 5, ran up to her, her blonde pig-tails boucing on the sides of her head. She held a blade and marker tucked safe under her umbrella.

"Adriel!" She said, holding out her blade. "You're my favoritest blader! Will you sign my blade?" Adriel looked down at her and felt a smile spread across her face.

"Sure thing!" She said, taking the marker and blade. She steadied her shaking hand and scribbled her name across the surface. "So, what's your name?" The little girl giggled and grasped her blade, staring at it with wide-eyes.

"Marisol and I'm gonna be the bestest blader just like you!" She proclaimed, smiling brightly. Adriel laughed and patted her affectionatly on the head.

"No doubt. Well, see ya." Adriel started to walk away when Marisol grasped onto her sleeve. She turned and was met with a pair of puppy-dog eyes.

"Can I see Aakrio? Please!" Adriel smiled and pulled Aakiro from her pocket and held it out to the little girl. She took it in her hands, cradling like it was a fine china doll. A women, whom Adriel assumed to be her mother, came and took her by the hand.

"Marisol, I hope you're not bother young Miss Valkov here." Adriel shook her head.

"Not at all, she pretty cool. Just wanted an autograph." The women laughed and handed Adriel back her blade.

"Yes, it's all she's talked about since you arrived here in New York. You've made her day, let me assure you." Adriel smiled, and waved as they walked away.

_**Who knew you had fans.**_

"Shut up." Adriel snapped, shoving her hands in her pocket. She hadn't noticed until now, walking down the crowded streets, how cold she'd actaully became. Her lips quivered and her goosebumps had gotten goosebumps. "I shoulda brought a jacket." She mumbled to herself, turning back onto the street leading to the BBA building. "I'm not too fond of the rain anymore."

"Really? I find it rather pleasent." A voice stated from her left. Adriel lifted her head to stare at the boy next to her. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved hoodied jacket. Jeans ran down his legs, covering red converse sneakers. Raven black hair hung in a long pony tail that was wrapped in white ribbon. Golden eyes watched her with interest. "I'm Rei."

"Adriel." Rei smiled and offered her a place under his umbrella. Adriel gladly accepted and fell in step with him. "You're on Kai's team, right?"

"Yep. Are you looking for him?" Adriel shook her head.

"I'm not really looking for anyone." Rei gave her a questioning look, one eyebrow raised. "But, I'd lke to see him."

"Then, lucky for you, I'm here." Adriel laughed and shivered, biting her bottom lip to keep it from shaking. "What're you doing out here dressed like _that_ anyway?" Adriel shrugged, rubbing her hands up and down her bare arms.

"Dunno, this is just what I grabbed first." Rei laughed.

"You remind of a friend of mine." Adriel titled her head.

"Really? Cool." Rei shook his head and pulled open the door, ushering her through. Adriel stepped inside and was hit with a wave of heat. Sighing, she looked down at her drenched clothes, and gimaced. "Ew." Rei strode past her, motioning with his hand for her to follow.

"Come on then." Adriel looked up and say him standing in the elevator. The one she wished she noticed the first day they'd arrived. She stepped inside and the door clicked shut.

"So, Rei, how's life?" Rei sent her a questioning look. "Just trying to make conversation." Rei smiled and answered, leaning back against the wall.

"Alright. You?" Adriel shrugged, wringing the water from her braid.

"Could be better." She noticed the puddle at her feet and wrinkled her nose. "Ew. Again." She followed Rei out the door and downt he hall to the BladeBreakers room. He fished a key from his pocket and slipped it in the lock, swinging the door open. Adriel's felt the need to leave as soon as she enetered. Clothes, beyblade parts, pizza boxes, pop cans, and everything else imaginable was thrown carelssely around the room. A blonde, in a t-shirt and boxers, and a bluenette, copying the blonde in dress, sat on the floor in font of the t.v. bickering over a videogame. A brown haired kid with glasses was seated at the table typing away, oblivious to the world aorund him. A girl, she assumed was close to her age, was seated on the couch behind the aforementioned blonde and bluenette, occassionaly smacking the louder on over the head. Beside her, Rei laughed nervously.

"Sorry, we're not the neatest people ever." He stepped over a half-empty pizza box. "Though we usually do clean."

"Mai would have a heartattack if she saw this."

"Who?"

"Teamamte." She said, stepping over the same box. Grimacing, she made her way to the cleanest spot she could find. "Uh, so, where's Kai?" She asked, catching the attention of all 5 of them. The blunette jumped to his feet.

"Hey! I know you! You're that hott chick form the club." Adriel laughed and nodded.

"Guilty, and if I remember correctly, you're the half-drunk obnoxious idiot who hit on me." He blushed and Adriel laughed, extending a hand. "I'm Adriel."

"Tyson." He muttered, shaking it quickly then sitting back down to continue his game. He pointed to the boy next to him, who glanced up long enough to wave at her. "This is Max. And that's Kenny." Tyson said, motioning to the boy with the computer, who in return paid her no attention. Tyson shrugged and jabbed a thumb to girl behind him. "And this is Hilary. The girl who yells at me and follows me around like a lost duck." Hilary pormptly hit him over the head, which in effect lighted the fire to an argument. Rei titled his head at the room farthest down the hall.

"Kai's down there." He glanced at Tyson and Hilary and groaned. "I'll see ya, I gotta break up the children's fight before one of them get's hurt. Mainly Tyson." Adriel nodded and walked down the hall, listening to the argument behind her. She stopped at his door and, without knocking, flung the door open.

And felt her cheeks instantly heat up.

Kai lay on his bed, clad only in a pair of red boxers, guitar laying across his waist. He strummed the strings idly, and Adriel watched the muscles in his arms move as he did. The simple motion sent a ripple effect across his tanned chest and back down the other arm, which Adriel couldn't see, much to her dissappointment. His eyes were closed, his slate gray bangs falling perfectly over his face, brushing his lips, which moved slightly forming the words to the song her played. Adriel could just make out the words he sang under his breath.**(2)**

"You should really knock before you just come into someone's room." Her eyes snapped back up to his face(from their previous place down below the edge of the guitar)and she felt her cheeks heat up again.

"Well, not everyone lays around in 97 naked in the middle of the afternoon, so I figured you wouldn't mind."

"I still don't." She turned her gaze from his face and glanced around the room. It was pretty much bare, except for a few scattered items. The curtains were drawn, the only light coming from a small table lamp. "What do you want?" He asked, strumming again on his guitar.

"Just to talk." She walked over to his dresser and, as if it were as much her room as his, pulled out a dry shirt and a pair of shorts. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Adriel smiled, and slipped of her shoes, kicking them near the door. She turned away from him and stripped off her wet clothes. "Not one for modesty are you?" Kai asked, watching the her pull the shirt over her head, revealing a perfectly toned and tanned back. She shrugged, the muscles in her back moving in perfect rhythmn with eachother. She pulled the clean one over her head, the slipped on the shorts. Tossing her clothes in a pile, she sat down beside him, taking his guitar and setting it across her legs.

"I assume Tala told you what happened?" Kai nodded, putting his hands behind his head in order to look at her. Her eyes were focused on the guitar, purposely avoiding his own.

"He's big on sharing." Adriel smiled, a small laugh passing her lips. She ran her fingers over the strings, fingers forming the notes to match. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "He told me you remember." She nodded.

"Yeah." He rose into a sitting position, crossing his legs and resting a elbow on his knee to prop his head on. He stared at her, crimson eyes studying the profile illuminated by the soft lamp light. "Kai."

"Hm?" She finally turned to face him, eyes locked on his. Kai was suprised at the fear he saw behind those usually bright winter sky eyes. Adriel swallowed hard, hand falling from the neck of the guitar.

"I think there's something wrong with me." Kai raised an eyebrow and watched her place the guitar on the floor then lay back across his bed, arms behind her head. "I saw someone yesterday. Someone nobody else could see, but..." She stopped and took a deep breath. "But I _know _he was there." Kai watched her intently. Watched her finger the pendant on her necklace then let it drop lightly to her chest. "I was..." Again, she paused. "Scared." Kai's eyes softened, something that rarely happend for anyone, and he felt a small smile spread across his lips. Raising to sit on his knees, he leaned over her, a hand on each side of her. Adriel gasped softly, but didn't move.

"Do you remember the promise I made you?" He whispered, face inches from hers. She smiled and nodded.

_Kai pressed the cloths to Adriel forehead, earning a pained hiss from the younger girl. He held it there, watching the tears spill from her eyes._

_"It hurts Kai." She said, voice laced with tears. Kai nodded and gave her a reassuring smile._

_"I know, but it won't for long." He pulled away the cloth and gave a satisfied smile when the cut didn't continue to bleed. She sniffed and whipped the tears from her cheeks, a useless motion as they were instantly replaced with new ones._

_"I don't want him to hurt me anymore Kai." Adriel said, reaching out her arms to bring the two-toned haired boy into a hug. Kai wrapped his arms tightly around her and felt her shake beneath his arms. He laid his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear._

_"Don't cry, Adriel." He said, feeling her press closer to him. "He won't hurt you anymore because I'm gonna protect you. I promise."_

"I promised, Adriel." Kai claimed her lips with hers and instantly felt her melt into him. Smirking, he moved his body rested on top of hers and deepened the already passionate kiss. He could feel her hands on his chest and fought to supress the groan that rose in his throat. She pulled away from his, catching her breath. Kai waited, then roughly took back possesion of her mouth, hand fighting with the tie to her braid. A voice sang out through the room.

_You took my heart, decieved me right from the start. You showed me dreams, I wish they'd turn into real. You broke a promise and made me realize. It was all-_**(3)** "Hello." Adriel said, holding her phone to her ear. Kai rolled his eyes and cursed whoever was on the other. Upon hearing the phone, Adriel had pushed him away and jumped off the bed to answer it at the last minute. "Yeah. Just out. Damn, Mai, I heard you. Okay. Okay! I'm on my way." She hung up and tossed her phone to the bed. She changed back into her clothes, which were right on the line bewtween being dry and wet, and pulled on her shoes.

"What?" Kai layed back on the bed, but kept his eyes on her.

"Mother Mai wants me back. Says we need to practice." She rolled her eyes and shoved her phone in her pocket. She stared at him for the longest time, then turned and went to leave. With her hand on the door handle, she called over her shoulder. "You know, you're not a bad kisser. See ya." Kai smirked and watched the door close after her. He ran a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. 9 years. 9 years he had gone without feeling a single thing. Not a single emotion. And then she shows up and his feelings AND hormones were going all outta wack.

_Damn it, what the hell?_

**(1) Here(in your arms) by hellogoodbye**

**(2) He's singing Lips of an Angel by HInder in case anyone wanted to know**

**(3) Adriel's ringtone, Angels by Within Temptations**

**Okay, I know it was short and I know the ending was really, for lack of a better word, lame. But I'm sick and this is the best I could get. Good news, only 2 days of school this week, so I should have another chapter up by this weekend. Hd to have some Kai x Adriel fluff in there, flet likeit was needed. OMG, I just had a thought!**

**Tyson: That was a very small role.**

**Shut up! Anyway, is Adriel turning into a...into a...a MARY-SUE?!?!?!?!?! God, I hope not. I would shoot myself. Anyway, as always, please review, it's nice.**

**Kai: I play guitar?**

**YES! Thanks for reading!**

**Calli**


	14. All About Us

**Heya again all! Well, I've been assured by Mela-chan that Adriel isn't turning into a mary-sue, so I'm all better now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys! **

**Kai: And she doesn't love easily...**

**Whatever, ignore him. So, DUO DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Duo: OKAY! Jeebus, no need to yell. Calli doesn't own anything except a box of fruits snacks and a pack of sour patch kids. Definatly doesn't own beyblade, or the song All About Us, or Sourpatch kids, or Skittles or-**

**Okay, I'm pretty sure those things are included in _EVERYTHING_! Anyway, on with the story! RAWR!**

Chapter 14

All About Us

(Adriel's POV)

OH MY GOD! I kissed Kai! And this was no peck on the lips like the first time. Oh no, this was a full-blown FRENCH! Wow, to say I was excited would be the understatement of the year. I practically skipped down the hall to our room, and note, I don't skip often. I was on Cloud 9 and loving it! There was nothing that could bring me down right now!

_**The Phoenix likes you. How sweet.**_

Shit, I'd forgot about him. Well, right now, I wanted my happy moment, so Mr. Sadist would just have to deal with it.

_Yeah, what do you care?_

_**A smartass today are we? Normally, I would be offended.**_

_Well, please, don't let me stop you._

_**Stay away from him, my dear.**_

I snorted and crossed my arms, scuffing my shoe across the floor. I shook my bangs from my face and smirked.

_Or what?_

_**I'll kill him too.**_

I came to a dead halt. What the hell did he just say? Kill Kai? And he sounded so calm about it, like he'd really have no problem doing it. I shook my head, letting out a deep sigh, and pushed open the door to our room. Phoenix pounced on me the moment my foot stepped over the threshold.

"Drel-Bear!" Have I ever told you how much I depise that nick-name? "Where the hell have you been?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the water stains on my pants. I stared at her, a blank, dazed look on my face, then walked passed her and to the drawer hoousing our clothes. "Hey!"

"Yeah?" I rummaged through the drawer until I found a pair of red cotton shorts and a t-shirt. Shutting that drawer, I opened another and took out some dry underwear and a bra. Adding them to my shirt and shorts I crumpled them into a ball, stuffed them under my arm and headed to the bathroom.

"Where have you been? You know, Mai had a bitch fit when she came back from the store and you weren't here. Almost bit poor Lani's head off." I heard an affirmative 'hell yeah she did' from Lani, who was stretched out on the couch behind me. I opened the bathroom door, and pulled it shut behind me. I waited a moment, then cracked it open just enough for Phoenix to see the smirk plastered across my face.

"With Kai." I said, slamming the door. I laughed evily, as I could picture the open-mouth, shocked look on her face. Any minute now, she'd bang on the door demanding I explain. I few seconds later, a thud on the door confirmed that I knew my teammates all to well

(3rd POV)

"_What_ exactly does that mean, Adriel Lyn Valkov?" Her only answer was the steady 'hiss' of running water. Phoenix twisted the door handle, growling when she found it locked. The blonde-haired Russian glared heatedly at the locked door, as if just by being there, it was mocking her predicament. Scowling, she huffed angrily and plopped down on the couch next to Lani's feet. The neko-jin glanced up from her book, eyebrow raised.

"Did she say she was with Kai?" Angry nod. "As in Kai Hiwatari?" Again, angry nod. "Why?" Angry nod and frustrated sigh.

"How the hell would I know Lani?" Phoenix snapped. Lani mumbled something about Phoenix being 'pissy when denied gossip' and Phoenix glared at her for the comment.

"Who was with Kai Hiwatari?" Melanie, dropping a soaked umbrella and slipping off her shoes, asked from the door. The brunette gathered the contents of her bags into her hands and dumped them on the table in front of her teammates. Scattered across the polished woods was an asortment of candies. Gummie bears, lollipops, suckers, Nerds, Sour candies, and Skittles.

"Adriel. What's all that for?" Lani answered the brunettes previously asked question and picked up a pack of Skittles, tearing them open and popping on into her mouth.

"Party. Drel? With Kai?" Two nods. "When?" Phoenix, muttered something to herself, fighting with a cursed box of Nerds, then said.

"Apparently all day, but we won't know for sure until she decides to COME OUTTA THE BATHROOM!" The blonde screamed the last part loud enough she was satisfied Adriel had heard her. She smirked proudly when the Russian came appeared to her left, rubbing her ears.

"Damn, Phoe! Where the hell you'd learn to scream like that?" Phoenix shrugged, tossing back a handful of Nerds.

"Russian Ghetto." Odd looks. "Seriously." More odd stares. "Fine, don't believe me, but wait until you end up there one day. You'll wish you could scream like that." Adriel laughed and plopped down in the chair, pulling her wavy, towel-dry hair over her shoulder and twisting it into a braid.

"You're physco Phoe-bear." The blonde stuck out her tongue and ripped open the other side of her Nerds. "So, what's this I hear about you being with Kai?" Adriel flushed crimson and muttered something through a mouthful of Skittles. "Come on, what?"

"Well, "Adriel swallowed her Skittles, licked her lips, and smirked brightly. "I was walking in the park-"

"In the rain?" Mel asked, sitting cross-legged in the chair across from her, stuffing her face with SourPatch Kids.

"Yes, in the rain. Well, I ran into this guy, Rei-"

"Whoo, nice sexy ass he's got." Adriel rolled her eyes.

"Thank you peanut gallery. Anyway, he asked if I was looking for someone and I said, kinda. So, we talked and the subject of Kai came up. And I was all like 'Hey I wanna see Kai!' and he was like 'Okay, let's go!'. So, we ended up in their room, the BladeBreakers, which was _very_ messy and Rei introduced his team. They seemed nice, but there was this one girl, with brown hair and red eyes, she seemed like kinda a bitch but I didn't say anything cause-"

"Drel!" Glares

"Oh, sorry!" Nervous laugh. "Anyway, Rei pointed me in the direction of Kai's room and I went back there and found him on his bed. In his boxers. Playing guitar." Adriel smiled at the memory, cheeks stained rosey pink. "Then we talked for a while, and then he kissed me!" Phoenix stared at her in shock, then a smile spread across her face and she laughed evily.

"Was it a french?" She asked, watching her captain's face heat up. "Hm?"

"Maybe." Adriel muttered, grinning. She stood, stretched her cramped legs and tapped a finger on her chin in thought.

"Where are Mai and Shi?" She asked, glancing around the room for her missing teammates. Lan shrugged her shoulders, also standing to stretch.

"Shi went out a few hours ago and Mai should be back soon." Adriel mouthed and 'oh' and grabbed her shoes fom under her bed. Slipping them on, she grabbed a pack of Skittles and motioned to the others with her head.

"Come on." She headed toward the door. Hand rested on the handle, she turned to look at her three friends. "_Come on_." She said again, bouncing lightly on her heels.

"Where?" Mel asked, sliding a worn-out pair of Converse on her feet. Adriel rolled her eyes.

"The Lounge/Breakroom place down in the basement. I remember some kids talking about it earlier and I wanna check it out." She said, urging her friends out the door. Pulling it shut behind her, Adriel took her place between Mel and Phoenix and headed down the hall. Phoenix looped her arms through those of the two girls next to her, then asked.

"What eactly is it, Drel?" The black-haired girl shrugged and popped a Skittle in her mouth.

"Dunno, just heard there was suppose to be some cool stuff down there. So, we're going." She answered simply, using her knee to press the 'down' arrow on the elevator. The elevator 'dinged' loudly, the doors sliding open to allow them to pass through. Adriel led their way down the hall, stopping briefly as if to remember the way. She'd stop, tap her chin, nod, then move on. This process was repeated several times before they finally arrived on front of maroon-painted door. Adriel smiled and pushed it open. The fours girls' eyes widened at the sight. Dozens of kids, their age, some older and younger, were scattered about the room. A blonde and brunette were seated, indian-style, in front of a large plasma screen, locked in an intense PS2 match. Three black leather couches lined the creamy white walls. The floor was carpeted, a deep cherry red, with the kind that squishes under your feet. A circle bar table, complete with stools and all, was in the center of the room, a guy with dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes working in the center. Lights flashed over head, and in the far back corners were two bey-stadiums, complete with countdown clocks and screens. Beanbag and butterfly chairs were all gathered around a currently unoccupied stage, mike and speakers setting of to the side. All in all, it was pretty impressive. Adriel smiled and made her way to the guy at the bar.

"So, what do ya got?" She asked, setting her head in her hands. The guy turned to her and smiled, drying off a glass with a dish towel.

"Well, we've got Cola, Orange Soda, water, Cream Soda, and Rootbeer." Adriel smirked.

"I thought so, I'll take two Colas, a Cream soda and a Rootbeer." The guy laughed and started on her drinks. Adriel turned from him and searched the room for her friends. Lan was seated in a pink beanbag next to Elea, the two in what look like deep conversation. Mel had taken the place of one of the boys playing the PS2 and was currently locked in battle. And Phoenix was...Adriel scrunched her nose and twirled around, spotting her seated across from someone who's back was to her. Recognizing them immediatly, she took the tray of drinks, thanked the guy, and made her way to Lani.

"Here." She said, holding out the Cream soda. "You're welcome." She said, walking off before the Neko-jin could reply. Next, she dropped off Mel's Cola(which the girl seemed not to notice) then walked over to Phoe, placing the other Cola in front of her.

"Here." She said, taking a sip of her Rootbeer. She turned to the girl seated across from her and smiled.

"Hey Torii." She said, taking a seat next to the other blonde. The girl smiled, sending Adriel a smile and a wave.

"'Sup Adriel?" Adriel laughed lightly, scanning the room again. Her eyes light up when they landed on the back of a former "big brother" She turned to Phoenix and Torii, set her drink on the table, and called to them as she left.

"I'll be right back." She said, headed off across the room. As she neared the teenager, she smiled to herself, and quieted her footsteps. Not that it really mattered, the music down here was loud enough for the Devil to hear. An impish grin spread across her features as she leaped into the air, arms wrapping around the unexpecting lavender-haired teen.

"Brian!" She shouted, gaining the attention of everyone included in Brian's group. The male Russian spun around, arms wrapping around Adriel's waist, lifting her into the air. Lavender eyes were narrowed in mock anger causing the grin on Adriel's face to grow. "How's life, my Bri?"

"Hn, as good as can be expected I suppose." He answered, setting her on her feet. He eyed her up and down, then twisted his finger, a silent command for her to turn in a circle. Adriel rolled her eyes, but complied. Nodding in satisfaction, Brian crossed his arms and smirked. "You look well. How have you been?" Adriel smiled and sat on the couch next to,

"Spence?!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around the blonde's next, giving him a tight squeeze.

"Did you just 'squee'?" Spencer asked, gently prying her off. She nodded and returned her attention to Brian.

"I've been good. Mai feeds me well and Phoe's grandma provides decent shelter. Oh, and I practice everyday!" Adriel exclaimed happily, nodding to the older teen. A small smile graced his lips, as he took the next to her. Adriel sank back into the couch, a long forgotten feeling settling over her. She closed her eyes and fell over, head resting on Brian's shoulder. "This is nice. Just like old times."

"Please tell me you guys aren't over here dicussing 'the old times'." A voice stated from in front of her. Her eyelids fluttered open and before her stood Tala, a smirk plastered acrss his face. He held a glass of Cola in one hand and was balancing a bowl of Cheetos in the other. He wore black basketball shorts and a red t-shirt and his cheeks were slightly flushed, given him a worn-out look.

"So what if we were?" Adriel asked, stealing his Cheetos. Naturally, the red-head protested, thus resulting a Cheeto-covered Brian. Both Valkov's donned that "I have cute really big eyes and I am SO sorry" puppy dog look. Brian only growled quietly and snatched the offending Cheeto from his shoulder and tossed it at Tala's head, leaving an orange stain on the boy's forehead. Tala stuck out his bottom lip and growled angrily, rubbing the heel of his hand across his forehead.

"Bastard." He muttered. He sat back and let his eyes wonder around the room. After a few times around, it seemed to him there would be nothing of interest down here, until, "Hey, isn't that blonde your teammate, Drel?" Adriel followed his gaze until it landed in Phoenix, who was up on stage, adjusting two microphones to her height. Adriel visiable paled and began to push Brian forward, squeezing her body behind his.

"Hey!" Phoenix called from the stage, waving a hand in Adriel's direction. "Come on, Drel! You gotta sing with me!" Adriel groaned and slipped out of the couch and slumped her way through the crowed and up onto stage. "Heya Drel!"

"I hate you." Adriel muttered, snatching the mic from her hand. "What we singing?" Phoenix smiled, then growled at the mic, then laughed.

"All about us. You take Elena's part and I'll take Yulia's" Adriel nodded and used her shoe to kick the 'play' button on the radio. The music started and she took a deep breath and sang. (_Adriel_ **Phoenix_ Both_**)

"_They say, they don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall, if we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about, it's all about..._"  
_"**It's all about us**_ _(all about us)  
**It's all about**_  
_**All about us **(all about us)  
**There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know **(ah ah)  
**It's all about us **(all about us)  
**It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us **(It's all about us)  
**It's all about love **(It's all about us)  
**In you I can trust **(It's all about us)**  
It's all about us**_"

"**If they hurt you, they hurt me too  
So we'll rise up, won't stop  
And it's all about, it's all about**"  
-chorus-

"_They don't know they can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight, hold on to me  
'Cause tonight_"

-chorus-

"_**It's all about us **(It's all about us)  
**It's all about love **(It's all about us)  
**In you I can trust**_"_ (It's all about us)_

"**_It's all about us..._**" Turned so they were back to back, both girls dropped their hands at the same time, eyes close and heads bowed. A cheer echoed through the crowd and Adriel felt a smile snake across her lips. When she heard Phoenix's giggles, she burst out laughing, clutching her side with her free hand. Calming her giggles, Adriel gave the crowd a mock bow and lew a few kisses, Phoenix mimicing her actions to her right.

"So, since I'm already up here, are there any request from this _lovely_ crowd?" Adriel asked, tapping the toe of her shoe lightly on the stage. Adriel rolled her eyes at the first hand to shoot up.

"Yes, Tyson?" The midnight-haired boy stood up, a Joker's grin wide across his features.

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe we could get some poles to go with that-" Tyson's request was cut of when the door burst open and an out of breath and red-faced Mai appeared at the door, shaking slightly from the lack of oxygen getting to her lungs. Adriel and Phoenix dropped the mics and ran to their Italian teammate's side. Her usually neat hair was wind-blown and falling out of its loose pony-tail. Her face was flushed a rosey pink and her stormy gray eyes were glistening with tears. Adriel grabbed her arm, helping her regain her balance. Phoenix bent over so the two of them were eye level and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Mirage? What's the matter?" The blonde asked, turning her head to glare at the group that had gathered around them. "Do ya mind?" She hissed, shoving the nearest guy away. Tala pushed his way through the crowd and to Adriel's side. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he whispered in her ear.

"Is she alright?" Adriel shook her head, her braid slapping at her sides. Her eyes were wide and worry was etched into her features. She bent down to Mai's side and took a deep breath, hoping she could get Mirage to do the same thing.

"Mai." She said gently, giving her shoulder a soft squeeze. "Are you okay? Did something happen?" Mirage turned to face her captain and Adriel paled at the look in the Italian's storm cloud eyes. _Something's not right._ "Mai." She urged gently, part of her afraid of what the girl as going to say.

"Something happened alright." She said, her voice hoarse and crarcked. Adriel sent Phoenix a quick glance, a grim frown on her lips. Mirage licked her dry lips and sniffed, tears falling down her cheeks as she gripped Adriel's wrist. Adriel's mouth fell open at what Mai had to say next.

"Mr. Dickenson's dead."

**Oh, plot twist! I bet ya never thought someone would kill the old guy. Well, it happens and I did. So, hope ya liked it! If you did, you should send me a review so that way I'll know. Oh jeebus, I am going to Eragon on Friday! Yeah, Murtagh! My fave character right there. Okay, so I guess that's it. Again, reviews are nice and greatly appreciated!**

**Hugs and Luvs, **

**Calli**


	15. Breaking and Entering

**Heya again guys! Well, Eragon freaking pissed me off. A big 10 whole minutes of Murtagh and that's freaking it! Ugh, how troublesome. Quoting Shikamaru right there. I just need to get over it, I suppose. It's was forever ago. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and here's chapter 15!!**

**DUO!**

**Duo: Calli owns nothing, but _I_ own a shiney new...PENNY! WHEEE!!!**

On Bitbeast Wings

Chapter 15

Breaking and Entering

"D-Dead?" Phoenix chocked out, the crying Italian going limp in her arms. Wide-eyed she turned to Adriel, expecting her captain to have all the answers. As she usually did. "Drel?"

"What?" The girl snapped, sending the blonde a cold-hearted glare. Adriel swallowed hard and turned away, glaring now at the multi-colored lights above. "Sorry." She mumbled, eyes flickering over to Phoenix. The blonde shook her head, mumbled something to herself, and turned back to Mirage, who was seated on the floor leaning back against the wall. Lani knelt down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving them a gently squeeze. Her eyes were red and swollen and tears stained her blush-touched cheeks.

"What happened, Mai?" The ebony-haired Italian sniffed and scanned the people huddled around her. She swallowed and rubbed a sleeve across her eyes.

"I don't know all the details, but I-I saw..." She stopped, chocking on her words. Intrested sparked, Adriel slowly turned her body to face the weeping girl.

"What do you mean?" She asked, bending down to eye level. Mirage hesitated, then her head snapped up, eyes alight with fire.

"What the hell do you think I mean?!" She shouted, causing Adriel to cringe back in suprise. "I saw, Adriel! I saw whoever shoot the old man in the back of the head!" Adriel's eyes widened and she inhaled sharply, catching Tala's attention. _He was murdered!_

"What? What happened?" Adriel didn't answer and instead reached out and wrapped her arms around her friends neck, pulling her close to her. Mirage instinctively flinched at her touch, but then relaxed hugged Adriel back, crying into her shoulder. Adriel turned to Phoenix and Lan, then motioned with her eyes to the door.

"Let's go." Phoenix nodded and flanked Mirage from the other side, putting her in the middle. Lani stayed back by Tala, making sure the red-haired kept with them. It only took a minute before everyone else hurried after them. The mob of bladers, minds itching with curiosity, followed after the Adriel's small group. As she climbed the stairs, a now steadier Mai in between her and Phoenix, her mind raced and adrenaline pumped through her veins. She didn't know why, but something about this jut got her heart pumping. She was...

Excited.

But is was absolutle Hell behind the doors to the Lobbey. Adriel's attention was instantly drawn the puddle of the blood in the center of the room, vibrant and rich against the cream-colored stone. FBI tags surrounded everything and a chalk out line of the corpse looked hurridly traced. Reporters buzzed around like flies on shit, according to Phoenix atleast. Every one of them, mics in hand and notepad ready, a flustered looking cameraman always on their heels, stopped to question everyone who had been present. Including the young boy by the door. A jab to the ribs directed Adriel's attention to the blue-eyes, big-breasted, fake blonde coming their way, a mic held out in front of her. She stopped in front of Mai and thrust the mic in her face. Adriel's glare intensified and she stomped over to Mai's side(Phoenix and Lani alrady glaring from behind). The women had already begun to talk.

"I'm Alexa Cambell from Channel 9." She croaked out a high-pitched screech Adriel assumed was meant as a giggle. "But I'm sure you already knew that, right?" Adriel answered for her teammate.

"Is that where you work? I could sworn I saw you head into Harry's club the other night." She turned her attention to Adriel and flipped her air over her shouder, eyes narrowed and cheeks puffed in anger.

"I would not be caught _dead_ in a place like that!" She screeched, crossing her arms _under_ her chest. "And I don't believe I was talking to you anyway!" She huffed and turned back to Mai, a smile already replacing her previously puffed cheeks. "Now, young lady, Miage-"

"_Mirage_." Adriel growled out, loud enough for the lady's eye to flash her way. She pretended not to notice and continued.

"According to my resently discovered information you were to witness this evenings terrible events, is that correct?" Mai smiled sweetly, then raised her hand and poised her middle finger right in front of the camera. Adriel burst out laughing, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoudler.

"Nice." She commented, leading them away from the steaming blonde. But, she was not ready to give up her story just yet. She hurried after them and grabbed Adriel by the shoulder, twisting her around to face her.

"That was absolutely horried!" She said, pointing a manicured finger in Adriel's face. "I will not be treated so rudely by such a smartass teenager like you!" Adriel smirked and used her finger to push away the blonde's own. Adriel jabbed her finger in the blonde's shoulder, eyes on fire.

"Don't _ever_ put your finger in my face again! You understand that, Barbie Bitch? And let me tell you something else-" Adriel prceeded to yell in Russian, pushing the women backwards with every new insult. Phoenix and Tala exchanged a glance, the only two too understand what exactly Adriel was saying. Tala smirked and took his sister by the hand, pulling her away from the reporter. The shocked, wide-mouthed women stuttered for a moment, then stomped away, but not before one last hair flip. Mai sent a curious look to the red-faced Adriel.

"What exactly did you say?" She asked, half of her sure she didn't want to know. Adriel only shook her head.

"I'll tell you later. Righ now I wanna find out what happened." As she walked off, Mai turned to Tala for translation. "What did she say?" She asked, cocking her head at the Russian male. He laughed lightly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, you know, the usualy American insults, just in Russian." Confused stare. "Slutty whore, fake-ass big-breasted barbie wanna be." He said, naming off a few. "But my favorite was bottle tanned too-much-makeup cheapass screech owl with boobs so big a watermelon would be jealous." Tala grinned at the expression on the Italians face. Priceless.

"Damn." She muttered. "Drel's good." Speak of the Devil, the ebony-haired girl returned a moment later, braid twirled around her finger, eyebrows knitted in consentration.

"The BBA Council persons wants to have a meeting with all the captains." She muttered, eyes drawn to the chalk outline. "He said the tournament needed to be discussed and some other crap I wasn't really listening to." Tala rolled his eyes, groaning. Adriel sent him a heated glare, which he returned full heat. "Anyway, yeah, Phoe and Lani, take care of Mai, k? I'll fill you guys in on the details later." The two Russian twins walked over, toward another group of bladers, all identifiable as captains. Phoenix nodded and laced her arm through Mai, Lani on the other side. Mai smiled at them and allowed herself to be led from the room, but not before locking gazes with a pair of steel gray eyes. They gleamed threateningly, making her blood run cold. The spoke to her, a silent promise being made.

_You'll be next_

-15-

Adriel sighed and propped her head in her elbows, keeping herself from banging it on the oak wood table in front of her. The meeting was taking for ever! _It's been 3 hours, let's go already!_ She screamed mentally, eyes wondering to the faces of the people around her. Tala was in a similar position, eyes glazed over and fixed on the window behind her, mouthing hanging slightly agape. Robert and Lee seemed to be in some kind of silent argument, ice cold glares passing between them. Old rivals maybe. Brooklyn was twidling with a lock of fire orange hair, his other hand tapping a steady beat against the table. Michael was leaned back on his chairs two legs, slowly atempting to balance on only one. Xane and Kai were both cross-armed and blank faced. Both boys had their eyes closed, but Adriel noticed Kai glanced around the room every so often, sharp stopping on everyone present. When his eyes landed on her, she smiled lightly causing him to glare heatedly. She raised and eyebrow, _what the hell's his issue?_ she thought to herself, returning the look.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting." Adriel's eyes drifted to the speaker. An older man, with hazel eyes and a salt-and-pepper hair and matching beard, sat directly at the head of the table. He smoothed down the front of his Armani suit and cleared his troat. "Since the terrible incident this morning we've been quite busy. Anyhow, I am Isaak Rosenn, the BBA's new head director. Now, is there anyone missing?" A collective shake of the head came from the group of teenagers before him. Nodding, he continued with his speech. "Good. I am assuming you are all aware of this morning's misfortunes? Excellant, then we can proceed. The BBA Board and I have discussed a number of things, mainly the continuation of the tournament and the safety of the children in this building. We believe it is no longer safe, so you and your teams will be relocated to a hotel down the street, unless you wish to relocate elsewhere. That is your decision. The tournament is also being put into question. With Mr. Dickenson's death, we will, as it would be rude not to, atleast _post-poning_ it."

"But not cancelling it, right?" Adriel asked, leaning forward in her seat, fixing her gaze on the man's face. She recieved a few ood looks, for being insenative, she guessed.

"As of right now, no, but that could change. It all depends on how the next few days go." Adriel nodded and fell back into her seat, nodding to herself. "Well, if there are no further questions, you may go. You'll recieve a letter and a key that corresponds to the room you'll be staying in. You'll leave in the morning ." The captains nodded and retreated from the room. When the door closed behind them, Adriel reached out and grabbed Tala by the wrist, keeping him next to the door. Placing a finger to her lips, Adriel silently slipped the door back open and crouched down, listening intently. Tala raised an eyebrow, but crouched down behind her anyway. They caught the tail-end of someone's question.

"...about the reporters?" A heavy sigh echoed through out the room. _Mr. Rasenn_, Adriel noted, one eye peering through the opening.

"We'll just have to get rid of them. Explain that the tournament is as of now post-ponned and the bladers and being housed in a nearby hotel. Tell them nothing more than that." The same person who voice the question repsonded again.

"Of course, sir. We'll take care of it." Footsteps came their way and Adriel held her breth, silently willing them to use another door. Luck was on her side. The footsteps curved sharply to the right and out another door Adriel hadn't noticed before in the room. A tap on the shoulder brought her attention to the boy behind her. Tala jerked a thumb over his shoulder and began to rise. Adriel was about to follow suit when another, new, voice caught her ears.

"It was such a misfortune to hear about todays happenings, Isaak." Eyebrows crinkled in thought, she returned her attention back into the room. A new man had entered the room, dressed in a casual black button-up shirt and dark Levi jeans. His polished shoes 'tapped' lightly on the floor as he moved from his place near the window. He had yet to face them, and he looked like any oher from behind. Shaggy red hair, slightly darker then Tala's, hung to just below his ears and his hands were clasped behind him, exposing the Rolex watch and silver wedding band to the twin spies at the door.

"Who do you think he is?" Tala whispered in her ear. She shrugged and studied him carefully. There was something about him that set her mind racing. Something familiar. It wasn't until her turned did she find out what it was. The breath caught in her throat. The man's emerald green eyes were bright with charisma and intelligence. Wit and cunning.

Just as her father's had been.

But this man's also held a spark of cruelty, deciet and lust. So much like her dad, in yet so different. So much colder.

"Yes, unfortunate indeed, Isaak. But you know what would _most_ unfortunate?" He asked, raisng his shirt tail to reveal a holstered psitol. Smirking, he stared again out the window. "My Boss expects you to keep this secret. Just a warning should anything slip out. He said to explain a few things to ya." He said, finger the pistol at his side. "I'd hate to have to use it again." Adriel slammed shut the door and rose to her feet, pulling Tala up with her. The boy stumbled slightly from the sudden movement, but recovered quickly and glared at his sister.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, blowing a stray strand of hair irriatbly from his eyes.

"That man in there, didn't he remind you of someone?" She asked him, finger twirling the end of her braid. Tala thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"You're such an idiot. Dad! That man looked exactly like Dad!" Tala repsonse was cut short when the door opened behind them.

"Can I help you kids?" The man with pistol stood at the door, hand rested on the doorknob, a smile on his face. Adriel eyed him for a moment, taking in his face, then shook her head.

"Not really, we're just leaving." She said, returning the smile. She took Tala's hand and pulled him away, the man watching them disappear around the corner. The smile melted into a smirk.

"Good, I don't really need you invovled. Not now anyway." He retreated back into the room, laughing lightly. "Now Mr. Rasenn, I believe there are some things we need to discuss."

-15-

"I'm telling you guys, this man was identical to my dad!" Adriel said, arms waving wildly in emphasis. Phoenix nodded and shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth. When Adriel had returned, she shared everything she'd learned, causing a slight hissy-fit from Mel about having to leave. They'd already packed their stuff, not having that much to begin with, and packed it into the cardboard boxes they'd been given. "It was so creepy!"

"Didn't you ever meet this guy?" Mel asked, stealing Phoenix's popcorn. Adriel tapped her chin, nose wrinkled in thought.

"Well, no." She answered, shaking her head.

"Then maybe it's just coincedence." Mel reasoned. Adriel had declared earlier that this man _had_ to be some kind of relation to her father. Mel and Lan had said it was mere coincedence, while Shi and Phoe had agreed, atleast partially, with Adriel. Mai hadn't responded either way, lost in her thoughts. Glancing sideways to her teammate, Adriel's head tilted at the look on Mai's face.

"What's up, Mai?" She asked, startling the girl form her thoughts. She twisted around coming nose to nose with the ebony-haired Russian.

"Drel!" She gasped, causing the girl to smirk broadly. Mai pushed her away and sent her a half-hearted glare. "What?"

"You look _so_ out of it!" Adriel exclaimed, plopping backwards on the couch. Mai nodded, fiddling with a lock of hair, gray eyes narrowed in thought.

"That man you saw, what did he look like again?" She asked, directing her question to the girl hung over the back of the couch. Said girl flipped back over and rolled her eyes.

"I've only said this nine times!" Adriel muttered to herself. "Shaggy red hair, ear length, green eyes. Kinda tall, about 6 foot, broad shoulders, and a slightly crooked nose." Adriel numbered off the man's qualities on her fingers, nodding when she was finished.

"That's the same guy I saw this morning. The one who-" Mai stopped, biting her bottom lip. Mel sat down her popcorn and stared curiously at the girl.

"Who what Mai?" She asked, standing next to Adriel.

"The one who murdered Mr. Dickenson." She muttered, staring out the open window.

"Well, duh! We already knew that!" Adriel exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Well, I did anyway." She mumbled at the looks the other four gave her. Mai turned to her, worry etched into her soft features.

"We have to find out why." She stated, already running to the box that held their things. Ripping it open, she began rummaging through it, mumbling to herself as she did.

"What?" Phoenix questioned, giving the Italian an odd look. Mai didn't answer, but continued her search, finally pulling a black long-sleeved shirt from inside.

"That's the cop's job." Shi stated, munching on bag of Skittles from the other day. She noticed the girl's frantic search and raised and eyebrow. "Mai, what are you doing?"

"We're _going_ to find out _why_." She said, or rather commanded, tossing a black outfit ot the floor at Adriel's feet. "You know the room they were in, so you're coming. Melanie, your coming too cause...I say so!" Adriel neither hesitated or objected. Instead she grabbed the clothes she'd been given and ran to the bathroom to change. Mel followed suit. Both came back a moment later, decked out in similar black outfits.

"Is this really necessary Mai?" Adriel questioned, tugging on the stomach of her shirt. Mai sent her a heated glare and Adriel averted her gaze to the floor. "Guess so." She mumbled. Mai shouldered a backpack and walked out the door. Adriel glanced at Mel, then the girls who were staying behind, sighed, and followed Mai out the door. Melanie turned to the remaining three girls and waved.

"Bail us out of jail in the morning, would ya?"

-15-

"Mai, this is illegal." Adriel whispered, watching the Italian pick the lock to the room she'd been in earlier. She recieved no response, so she shrugged and leaned against the wall. Melanie was couched beside Mai holding the flashlight at the lock. An audible 'click' echoed down the hall as the door gently swung open. With a satisfied smile, Mai strode through, slipping the bobby pin back into her hair.

"Nifty trick, ya?" She questioned the two girls behind her. Adriel just snorted and clicked on her flashilight. Melanie laughed lightly and nodded.

"Sure thing, Mai." She mumbled, scanning the room. "Desks, chairs, a door, and a trashcan, I'm sure there's loads of secret info in here." She stated, sarcasm dripping from her words. Adriel chuckled quietly, but the laughter was replaced with a rather loud 'huh' at Mai's next order.

"Adriel, see if there's anything important in the trashcan." Adriel stared at her in disbelief.

"Mai, I know you didn't just tell me to dig through a trash can." Mairage sighed and nodded. Grumbling to herself, Adriel squatted down next to the little metal bin and shoved her hand inside. "Ew." She dug around for a moment, before pulling out a tiny gold tube. Melanie knelt down beside her and raised and eyebrow.

"Lipstick tube?" Drel shook her head, sliping the item into her pocket.

"Bullet shell." She said, tipping over the trashcan. She rummaged through it, eyes narrowed. It seemed like nothing of interest before she spotted the crumpled ball that had rolled away from the pile. "What's this?" She muttered, flatening it out on the table. Her eyes scanned it over, hands tighening into fists..

"What is it?" Melanie asked, ducking under her arm to look at the paper. Mirage appeared on her other side, empty handed.

"A personal file. These look like prison records. There has to be a bio to go with it." Adriel said, dropping to her knees to find the first half of the file. Shuffling through the papers, she fianlly found what she was looking for. Unfolding it, Adriel saw what she'd already expected to be there. Fiery red hair. Emerald greens eyes. Slightly crooked nose.

"That's him!" Mirage exclaimed, pointing to the picture in the top right hand corner. She picked up the record sheet and skimmed over it before shoving it in her backpack. Melanie looked over Adriel's shoulder and read the name printed in bold.

"James Valkov. That's the guy?" Adriel shook her head, eyes focused on the thumbnail picture. Melanie's brows crinkled in confusion. "What? James wasn't the guy who was here today?"

"No, James was my dad."


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Yes, it is true. It has come to this!**

**An AUTHOR'S NOTE **

**Well, I didn't want to do this, but I can't just not update anymore without explaining why. So, here we go.**

**I'm having some, what I've come to call, "conflicting-plot problems". Yes, the horror, I know.**

**Anyway, I have to go back and rethink everything. See, without even realizing it, I've drove the story in the wrong direction, atleast from what I'd orginally intended. And I've seem to hit a proverbial wall. Don't freak out though, it's okay. It will go on and nothing's gonna be re-done. I just have to re-think somethings. I few (cough) major (cough) ideas and plot details. Yes, I have royally screwed up. But, nothing I can't fix! **

**Gotta keep that cheerful attitude.**

**So, I just wanted to let you good people know why I haven't updated in months. Atleast, I think it's been months. Yeah, probably. Alright, well I think I covered everything, so that's about it. Thanks for your time and I hope you all aren't too pissed at me!**

**Wish me some luck, **

**Calli**


	17. Blader Turned Spy

**God, I suck. But, a real chapter this time! Woot. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED! I love you guys!**

**Duo: Me too!**

**I own nothing, sadly. Okay, we've skipped some time here. It's about late August, early September. They all been moved from the BBA building(you all remember that dicussion right?) And it's been about 3 days since the unfortunate loss of Mr. D. Just wanted to clear that up.**

On Bitbeast Wings

Chapter 16

Blader Turned Spy

_"There, there, my little angel, no reason to cry." Amora Valkov soothed her 5-year-old daughter, affectionally stroking her chin-length ebony hair. Adriel sniffed and rubbed her eyes, tears staining her cheeks. Amora smiled lovingly and picked her up, humming softly._

_"Mama." The child cooed, snuggling her face into the crook of her mother's neck, burying her face in her hair. Amora laughed and bounced her gently, singing now._

_"Mama!" Another shout caught her attention. She twirled, smiling at the giggling boy holding his arms up at her. She wrapped her arm around his tiny form and lifted him from the ground, blalancing him on her other hip. "Mama." He hugged her tightly, grinning ear to ear._

_"Tala!" Adriel giggled, taking her brother's hand. The boy turned his attention to her and laughed. "Tala's here Mama!" She giggled, turning shining ice blue orbs to her mother._

_"Yes, Tala has came to join us! How wonderful! We can play a game now, what do you two say?" Adriel nodded happily, Tala following suit. Amora sat them down on the floor, grabbed a bright red ball from the stand and joined them on floor, sitting indian-style._

_"Game!" Adriel shouted, reaching out for the ball. Her mother pulled it away and tapped her gently on the nose._

_"Wait now, Drel dear." She tossed it gently in the air and watched it land just behind her daughter. Without hesitation, Adriel jumped to her feet and chased after it, smiling widely when she picked it up. "Now, toss it to Tala." Adriel bit her bottom lip and stood for a moment, staring at the ball. Suddenly, she threw it, shouting for Tala to retrieve it._

_"Go Tala!" Like his sister, Tala chased after it, laughing as he did._

_"Now, toss it back to Mama, dear." Amora held out her hands, smiling at her son. Tala cocked his head, watching his mother intently. He tossed it to her, Adriel clapping excitedly when she caught it. "Very good, Tala!" She congradulated him with an effetionate ruffle of his bangs, kissing him on the tip of the nose. Tala giggled, wrapping his arms around her neck._

_"Amora, Cain is here, we can go." James appeared at the door way, dressed in a black suit, fire red hair slicked back. Adriel laughed and wrapped her arms around his leg, standing on his foot._

_"Daddy!" She reached up to him, signaling for him to pick her up. Smiling, he complied, lifting her high above his head. She screamed in delight, grasping him around the neck. "Where ya going, Daddy?"_

_"Me and Mama are going out for awhile, but Uncle Cain is here to take care of you and Tala, okay?" Adriel nodded. "That's my little, Drel Bear! I'll see you later, okay?" He kissed her on the forehead, replacing her on the floor next to her brother. Tala raised his arms, wanting the same attention as his sister._

_"Me too, Daddy!" He called, as his father lifted him into the air._

_"Of course, you too Tala!" James kissed him on the forehead, the same way he'd done Adriel, and returned him to the floor. He took his wife's hand and pulled her from the floor. "You look lovely, Amora dear." He said, kissing her lightly on the lips. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back._

_"EW!" Adriel and Tala covered their eyes, turning their backs to their parents. Tala grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her from the room, dragging her down the hallway. Amora laughed, watching them lovingly._

_"Don't worry, Amora, Cain will take care of them."_

"Cain." Melanie's head snapped up, causing her vision to blurr. Cursing herself, she shook her head and stretched her cramped limbs, returning the blood flow.

"What?" Adriel shook her head, massaging the bridge of her nose. Melanie paused, studying her captain. Her face was pale, the skin drawn tight over the high cheek bones. The pale color highlighted the circles under her eyes, making her seem atleast 30. _She's overdoing it._ Melanie thought, tapping Adriel on the shoulder.

"His name was Cain." She said again, flipping through the manila folder to her right. "My uncle, I mean. But I'm sure he's changed and he was any kind of smart, deleted the old files. But that doesn't explain why he using my dad's name. I mean, he could just make a new one, like I'm sure he has, instead of prancing around with a dead guy's!" She shoved a hand through her bangs, growling in frustration. "Am I making any sense?" She asked Mel, eyebrow raised.

"Kinda." Adriel laughed lightly and nodded. Phoenix's head popped out around the the door frame, a goofy smile on her lips.

"Guys wanna watch a movie?" She asked, glancing back and forth between Adriel and Melanie. Adriel eyed her wearily, mentally questioning the girl's mental abilities. In good heart, mind you.

"Sure, Phoe, just a second." Adriel shoved the papers in the folder and shoved it under her bed. She slipped a pair of Skittle's pj pants over her shorts and grabbed her pillow from her bed, tucking it under her arm. "Okay, lets go." Phoenix smiled proudly to herself, flopping on the couch between Mirage and Shizuka. Adriel curled up in one of the chairs, the other currently occupied by Lani, and snuggled her face in her pillow. Melanie collected the blankets from all four beds and tossed them on the floor before plopping down ontop of them, sighing contently.

"Melanie we sleep with those!" Mirage shouted, curling a lip in disgust. Mel laughed, sticking out her tongue, stuffing a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"So, what are we watching?" Shi asked, snuggling deeper into her blanket. Phoe smiled wickedly, revealing a DVD from behind her back. The Notebook was printed in elegant script across the front. Adriel groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Phoenix! Not that one _again_!"

-16-

"Tell me again, Drel, what was his name?" Mai asked, fingers flying over the keys on her laptop. The Italian shook her head, blowing her bangs from her narrowed gray eyes, cursing colorfully when she hit yet another firewall.

"Cain. Cain Valkov I'm guessing. Though he might have changed it." Adriel answered, leaning over Mai's shoulder. The six girls were in the park, about two blocks from the hotel, all gathered around a small wooden bench. In respect to Mr. D, the tournament was being post-ponned and would begin again in one week. Atleast that's what they'd heard, they were never really told anything. During this week, the BBA building was under FBI and CIA hold and was off limits to any civilian. So, without access to the scene of the crime, Adriel and team were doing alittle research of their own. Crime records, buisiness deals, family trees and history, anything they could find on Adriel's family. It was quite an eye opener for the young Valkov.

"Don't we need Mr. D's records too? I mean, someone obviously wanted him dead, there has to be a reason." Shi stated, brushing a stray piece of hair from her eyes as she peered over Mai's shoulder.

"Not really. They might have just wanted him out of the way. You know, keep him out of their business." Phoenix piped in, stretching her arms over her head. Adriel turned her attention to the blonde, muling over what she was saying. _That is true, maybe they didn't have a reason._ She ran a hand through her bangs and sighed heavily, plopping down in the grass.

"I don't know. This is all making my brain hurt!" She complained, rubbing her temples and falling backwards. Watching the clouds drift lazily over head, her thoughts wondered to her dream. She had never had one like that before. Usually they were horrible, someone almost always ending up dead. But this one, it almost seemed happy. A tender smile, gentle eyes, and a loving touch.

_Mom_

"Hey Drel! Look." Melanie was standing over her, pointed over the bench and deeper into the park. Curious, she pushed herself to her feet and followed Mel's finger. A smirk found it's way to her lips as she sent a quick glance to Mel, shaking her head. It seems like the park was a perfect place for boys to play football. Shirts against Skins. "Ah, nothing like a group of half naked guys to brighten your day." Mel sighed, grinning broadly.

"Well, let's go say hello!" Shi suggested, smiling enthusiastically as she began walking toward the group of teens. Adriel was about to follow, when Mai caught her shirt tail and pulled her back. The stormy-eyed Italian jerked her head, motioning to the coffee house across the street.

"There he is." She hissed and Adriel spotted him immediatly, sitting alone at a table, sipping at a steaming cup of coffee. Her eyes narrowed, and the thought of running across the street, barging through the door and bashing his head on the table crossed her mind. She pushed the thoughts away and called back Shi and Melanie, who were by now half-way across the park. When the two crest-fallen grils returned, Adriel pointed across the street. She hudled them into a group, devised a quick plan and took off in a brisk walk to the other side of the park, Phoenix following her. The two stopped at the magazine stand diagnal the coffee shop and picked up two magazines, flipped them opened and pretended to read, Pheonix throwing in a few giggled every now and then. Ice blue eyes watched the scene unfold inside the shop.

-With Mel and Lani-

With a hesitant shove, Melanie pushed open the door, bells signaling their entrance. The women behind the counter, brunette and mid-fourties, smiled at them.

"Can I help you?" She asked, wiping the counter with a cream-colored rag. Melanie sent a quick glance at the red-head by the window, but immediatly jerked back around. He was watching her over the brim of his cup. She smiled back at the women and nodded.

"I'll have a small coffee with cream and a blueberry scone." She answered and Lani stepped up ordering the same. The women nodded and prepared their drinks. Melanie whispered in Lan's ear, the neko-jin stealing a glance as she did. "He's watching us."

"You think he knows we're on Drel's team?" Lan asked, taking the scones the women held out. The women told them it's be a minute on the coffees and Lan nodded politely, telling her it was no problem. Melanie shrugged.

"Probably. He was at the tournament, so I'm guessing he saw us blade." The girls took their coffee and sat at the table behind the man, Lani's back to him, Mel facing him. The man took no notice and continued drinking his coffee, now skimming over a newspaper. Melanie started a casual conversation and the two girls chatted. When the man stood, Mel did as well. She followed him to the trashcan, standing close behind him. When he turned, she bumbed into him, nimble fingers slipping into his pocket as they stumbled backwards. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright. Careful next time." He brushed off his jacket and smiled at her. Melanie apologized again and watched him leave, making sure he was out of sight before pulling his wallet from her pocket. With a satisfied smirk she winked at Lani.

"Got it. Call Drel."

-Adriel and Pheonix-

The vibrations against her thigh nearly gave the raven-haired Russian a heartattack. Shaking her head and taking a deep breath, she pulled out her phone and flipped it open. Melanie shared with her the details inside the wallet, adding in a few boasting comments about her skills, before hanging up and exiting the coffee shop. Adriel waited until they turned down a side street before motioning for Phoenix to follow her. The two girls jogged across the street, eyes roaming the sidewalks until they found the man menuerving through the crowds of people. Adriel filled in Phoenix as they followed.

"Mel said his license said James Valkov. He is using my father's name, the bastard. Anyway, there's wasn't much in it. A few dollar bills, a reciept for a pack of gum and lightbulbs and a social secruity card. However, there were a couple things of interest. A scrap peice of paper with an address and a picture of me and Tala when we were younger." The thought of her twin brought yet another question to mind. Should she tell him?

"Mai can probably trace the social secruity number, maybe get us some more information. A picture, huh? I bet _that's_ something to look at." Phoenix smirked, nudging Adriel with her elbow. Adriel rolled her eyes, but smiled. She then shushed the blonde when the man stopped and turned down an alley. They waited a few minutes before following him in. The silence sent a shiver down Adriel's spine, bringing goose bumps to her skin. "You okay?" Phoe asked, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"Yeah." She whispered back, the only sounds she could hear were the scratching of their shoes and her own ragged breaths. The man in front of them seemed to notice no difference and kept his steady pace, leading them deeper into the alleys of New York. He disapeared through and Adriel glanced at the rusting gold plate beside it before entering. 1143 East Caverns Street. The same address Melanie had told her was in the wallet. She nodded to Phoenix, who checked both ways down the alley before nodding back. With a soft sigh, Adriel pushed on the door, immediatly freezing when it open, giving off a loud _creak_ that echoed through the alley. When nothing happened, she pushed it all the way open and stepped through, waving Phoenix in after her. The two girls tip-toed down the silent hall. Their only light come from a series of lights that ran in a line parallel to the floor, flickering every now and then. With her hand on the wall, Adriel led them down the hall, praying she wasn't leading her and Phoenix to their death. She stopped when voice rang out through the thick silence.

"That bitch in the cafe must have taken it!" _It's him_, she thought, feeling her blood boil and her eyes narrow. She put a finger to her lips and nodded to Phoenix, who had paled dramatically. Adriel smiled assuringly and peeked around the corner, holding her breath. The red-haired man stood in the middle of the room, searching frantically through his pockets. His back was to her and, leaning a bit further, she caught glimpse of the person sitting at the desk. It was someone she'd never seen before. He had long silver gray hair, pulled into a pony-tail, each strand perfectly in place. Blood red eyes watched the man in the middle of the room, a deadly calm look in the crimson irises. He had pale skin, as if he'd hadn't seen sunlight for months, but it was flawless. He raised a manacured finger to his chin and tapped it thoughtfully. Adriel swung back around the corner just as his gaze landed to where she'd been.

"What was in your wallet, Cain?" He asked, voice silky and smooth. _Like a rich man's_, Adriel thought, sharing a curious look with Phoenix. Cain shoved a hand through his hair and groaned loudly.

"I don't remeber! A recipt, some ones, a picture of the Valkov brats. I don't think there was, damn! My license and social secruity card!" He cursed himself, in Russian Adriel noted, and bit at his bottom lip. "We should be okay with the license, it has James' name on it, but the social secruity card could create a few problems." The older man nodded, putting his hands together and placing them under his chin. A smile snaked it's way onto his lips. He spoke again, amusment behind that deadly calmess in his voice.

"We can worry about your wallet later, Cain. For now I suggest you take care of the rats that have snuck in under our noses." Adriel's eyes widened as heavy footsteps came near the door. The _click_ of a gun sent her mind racing.

"Phoenix! Run!"

-Mai and Shi-

For what seemed the hundreth time, Mai glanced at her watched, groaning as she did. Adriel and Phoenix were suppose to meet them nearly 10 minutes ago.

"Where the hell are they?" Beside her, Shizuka was on the phone with Melanie, guiding the two girls to their location. They were seated in a small restaraunt by the name of Tony's, a radio blaring classic rock a few feet away. The place held a scent of cigarette smoke and wine mixed with a little spagetti and pizza. Old black and white pictures covered every available place on the off-white walls, the paint on which was peeling. The perfect bar. Six men, all drunk, were gathered around a pool table, stumbling and cursing at eachother. Why Adriel had picked this place, Mai wasn't sure, but she had made one good point. No one was gonna find them here. Or, so she'd thought.

"Hey! Mirage, right?

"No." She answered, more out of instinct than anything. She looked up, meeting a pair of familiar ice blue eyes. Her mind snapped to Adriel before she realized the person before her was male. "Oh, hey Tala." The red-head grinned and slid into the booth with her, two other males following. Mirage sent him a heated glare, before motioning to the two unidentified males with her head. "Who are they?"

"My teammates." Tala answered, not bothering to give any further explainations. With a heavy, over-exaggerrate sigh,the one with lavender hair and matching eyes volunteered one.

"I'm Brian. That's Spencer." He siad, voice low and monotone. Mai studied him, remembering his face from a poster. Lavender hair, pulled into a low pony-tail at the base of his neck and silvery eyes to match. He was dressed casually, jeans and a button up shirt, and had closed his eyes, blocking out the world around him. He jerked his thumb to the guy next to him, who easeily towered over them all. Mai craned her neck to meet his eyes, offering him a smile. He smirked back and left for the bar, placing an order she assumed. Like Tala and Brian, he was dressed in simple jeans and a hoodie, blonde hair spiked up.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Mai asked Tala, who was picking a few onion straws from her plate. He shrugged, waving to Shizuka, who was still on the phone with Melanie, currently invovled in a heated argument.

"No where else to go. Since they post-ponned the tournament, we haven't had much to do." He stole her Coke next, acting as if they'd known eachother forever. Mai didn't mind much, she was finished anyway. She offered him the rest of the onion straws, which he gladly accepted, turning to the door as it opened. The bells chimed in unison as Melanie and Lan stepped through the door. The brunette snapped shut her phone and stomped over to the table, slamming her hands down in front of Shizuka.

"Johnny so owns Orlando!" She screamed, all attention turning to her. Across the table, Brian sighed and cracked open his eyes, glaring at Melanie. "And you gave us the wrong directions you bitch!" She sat down, followed by Lani, and sipped angrily at Shizuka's Dr. Pepper. Tala raised an eyebrow and was about to question what was happening, but Mai hald out a hand and shook her head.

"Don't ask." She mumbled, again checking her watch. Spencer returned, carrying a tray of food, which Tala snatched and began picking through, gathering all the things he wanted. The girls laughed, watching the red-head stuff his face. He wasn't that much different than Adriel, Mai thought, thinking of her captain's own eating habits.

"Hey!" Tala exclaimed suddenly, french fry half way to his lips. He let his hand fall to the table, scratching his chin with the other. "Aren't you missing a couple people? Adriel and your other blonde teammate, Phoenix?" The four girls paled, sharing a quick glance. Melanie laughed lightly, shrugging her shoulders.

"They're supposed to meet us here. They had a few things to do first." She laughed again, smiling nervously. Tala raised an eyebrow, but didn't question anything. Shrugging, he returned to his food. No one spoke after that, everyone involving themselves in something. The ring of Melanie's cell phone cut through the air. She flipped it open, holding her other hand to her ear to block out the classic rock. Everyone at the table leaned in to listen, even Tala, who had left his chicken wings to eavesdrop. .

"Melanie Lindo. Yeah, I'll accept the charges. This is who? Oh, right. They're where? You're shitting me! Sorry, my bad. Alright, okay, we'll be right there." She snapped shut her phone and stood, shaking the table as she did. Tala muttered something, glaring at her for spilling his Rootbeer. "Guys, we gotta go!" She said, pulling Shizuka out of the booth with her. Lan raised an eyebrow.

"Melanie, what the hell's going on? Who was that? Where are we going?" Melanie turned back to her, face red from holding in the giggles that rose in her throat. With as steady voice as she could manage, she spoke, grinning despite the gravity of what she'd just learned.

"That was Captain Lawson from the NYPD. Adriel and Phoenix are in jail."

**Okay, that's all for 17! Which is actually 16 since that last one wasn't a chapter, but whatever. I tried to make it longer, since it's been forever. So, hope you enjoyed it! I know where I'm going with it now, atleast I think so. Kindly review!**

**Hugs,**

**Calli**


	18. Just Like The Movies

**Whee, chapter 17! Haha, almost to 20. Well, I hope this one was faster then the last one! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I LOVE YOU! You rock. K, just before we start, in this one I'm gonna back things up to where we left Phoenix and Adriel in the last one. Outside that door, remember? **

**Duo: Rewind!**

**Exactly. Now, let's go!**

**Duo: WOOT!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. 'Cept ya know, Adriel, the plot, some other unnamed characters.**

On Bitbeast Wings

Chapter 17

Just Like The Movies

(Phoenix's POV)

It was like watching a scene from a movie.

Ya know the one's I mean, right? The one's where they put everything in slow motion to add that 'dramatic effect'. Yeah, those one's. That's the only I can think ot describe what I was seeing. Let me back up a second though, back to where me and Drel were standing outside that creepo's door. So, there we were, watching some old man talk to that red-head that supposedly looks exactly like Drel's dad. How she knows that, I don't know, but she does. Anyway, they were talking about how Cain(the red-head) lost his wallet. Or better yet, how Mel stole it! She's a pretty good pick-pocket. The old man, who by this time was seriously starting to creep me out, with that calm, passive smile. Like the one the psycho murderer always has in movies. Well, he starting saying some wacked out shit about some things I didn't understand before telling Cain that we were outside the door. How he knew that, I'll never know, but I wasn't about to stick around to ask. Drel whirrled around and shoved me from behind.

"Run!" She didn't have to tell me twice. I was outta there like a bat out of hell! Suprising how fast you can run when someone's chasing you with a gun. I could hear Drel behind me, shouting some obseneties at the man chasing us. Yeah, Drel, piss him off more, that's a brillant idea.

"Adriel, shut up! You're just gonna piss him off more!" I shouted angrily, half-sliding around a particularly sharp corner. I gained my footing and took off again just as Drel came around, still shouting. "Drel!"

"What?! He's gonna kill us anyway!" _Damn, way to be optimistic Drel_, I thought, a smile creeping onto my lips as the outline of the exit came into veiw. I skidded to a stop and jerked down the handle, shoving the door with all my might. Adriel came up behind me and choved me aside. "You gotta pull it fool!" She shouted, yanking it open. I blinked, then giggled at my own stupidity. I cursed as a bullet flew by my head, bouncing off the door to my right. I slipped out the door and both Adriel and I starting shoving it shut. A loud _clunk_ echoed through the alley and the door came to a halt. I glanced up and saw Cain looking back at me, a mad gleam in his eye.(I could only see one, they other was hidden by the door.) His gun had stopped the door and I shouted, falling backwards as it when off, the bullet hitting the fire escape behind us. Adriel grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet, pulling me out of the alley. I spared a glanced background and groaned outloud.

"He's still following us! We'll have to lose him!" Adriel nodded and made a sharp right turn. We disappeared into another alley. For a moment it was silent and I took this as an opportunity to catch my breath. Adriel was laughing lightly, dialing a number on her phone.

"I'm gonna find out where Mel and the other's are so we can-" She was cut off suddenly, a bullet kncoking the phone form her hand. Adriel screamed and gripped her hand to her chest, cursing colorfully in Russian. Again, we took off running, deeper into the alley. After what seemed like forever, the gunshots stopped and so did we. Both of us glanced around wildly, looking for any sign thta he was still behind us. Maybe we'd lost him and he was on his back? Yeah, knowing our luck...

"Your hand okay?" I asked, keeping a watch on the entrance to the out of the corner of my eye. Adriel nodded, but was still cradling it to her chest.

"I think if just burned it a bit." She said, holding it out for me to see. It looked unscared except for at the base of her pinky. The glove had been torn, revealing the blush pink skin underneath. It wasn't bleeding, but was starting to blister slighty. Adriel shrugged, and I figured she was more pissed about him breaking her cellphone. She twirled in a circle, finger tapping at her chin. "Any idea where we are?"

"You're in the alleys of the lower part of the city. Not a good place to be for two pretty girls like you." The voice came from behind us, scaring the piss out of me I might add. At first, I didn't see anyone, until Kaori pointed him out to me.

_/He's over there, Phoenix\_ She said, directing my attention to my left. I still didn't see anything, Drel, however, did. _/Aakiro's spotted him.\_ Kaori mumbled to herself, tail flicking nervously back and forth. I squinted my eyes, determined to see whatever everyone else was, and looked harder. I inhaled sharply when I finally saw. It was a boy! Well, guy, I guess. He was our age, maybe a few years older, and about, hm...Tala's height. His pale skin contrasted sharply with his hair, a dark cherry red that pointed wildly in every direction. He wore all black, leather I'd assume. I caught his gaze and felt a chill run down my spine. His eyes were cold, completely void of any and all emotions, and dark, stunning violet. Under his right eye was a cresent-moon scar, which added to the mystery of his character. In his outstretched hand, he held a gun, the silver metal gleaming in what little light that had found it's way back here. He cocked it to the left and aimed at Adriel. I glanced at her, half expecting her start screaming obseneties at him. Instead, she stood completely still, her body tense and rigid. She was also gripping her launcher.

"I know you." She said, and I cocked an eyebrow. Why was it she only knew people who wanted to kill us?! I mean, come on! The guy chuckled, and I couldn't help but shiver. He was creepier then the old man!

"I don't believe that matters." He said, a dark smirk dancing on his lips. Before I could ask any question, Adriel grabbed my wrist and sprinted from the alley. The gunshots flew by us, one grazing my shoulder. I hissed and started to stop, but Adriel kept running, pulling me behind her. We made a quick turn and I saw the bullet graze her cheek, drawing a thin line of blood. I could just see the light ahead. Finally! The bullets stopped, the light burning my eyes as we ran out of the alley. This is where the slow-motion started. As it is in all places, the alleys in New York connect to the street. And as we ran mad-dash out of the alley, we ended up in the middle of the street.

It's true what they say. Life does flash before your eyes.

The black Sudan had to be coming at us at atleast 50 miles per hour. All we could do was stand there, uttering one word simaltanously.

"SHIT!" While in reality, I knew it was flying toward us, in my mind the only thing I could see where the headlights coming closer and closer. Slower and slower. I felt my mouth moving, but I coulnd't be sure if I was saying anything or not. I lifted my arms and attempted to sheild my face just as the Sudan flew by us, the wind almost knocking me from my feet. Slowly, I lowered my arms and immediatly pinched myself, just to make sure I was still alive. I was. I was shaking horribly and felt as if my knees would give out any minute. Beside me, Adriel lowered her arms and starting glancing around, grimacing at the gathering crowd. The smell of burnt rubber burned my nose and the smoke was making my eyes water. Sirens blared in the distance and people were shouting millions things at one. Apparently, we had caused a three car pile up.

Damn.

"Phoe, you okay?" Adriel's shaking voice snapped me from my thoughts and I nodded, rubbing my throbbing shoulder. I asked her the same question and recieved a nod. So, I dropped to my ass then fell backwards, staring at the sky above me. Clouds floated by, lazy and carefree, not a thing to worry about. While, down here, the police had arrived and were curently making there way to me a Drel. The one officer grabbed Drel by the arm and started dragging her to his cop car. Of course, she started screaming, swearing that she was gonna kill him if he didn't her go. Another officer, female this time, grabbed the guy shoulder and pulled Drel from his grip. He let him go, rolling her eyes, and walked over to where I was now standing, pulling Drel with her.

"You'll need to restrain your friend until we can figure out just what happened here." She said, releasing Drel. I nodded and turned to her. She was rubbing her arm, muttering to herself about the 'imcompetenance of the human race'. I couldn't blame her. The officer took the names and all that other crap of the people involved in the accident. One guy kept pointing at us and I waved back. He flipped me the bird. The officer returned about 15 minutes later, two pairs of handcuffs in her hands. I shared a single glance with Adriel before she slapped them on our wrists and directed us to the car. Her partner from earlier was babbling on about 'our right to remain silent' and all that. The women told us we weren't to speak until we got to headquaters and under no cirsumstances were we to 'try anything funny'. What the hell exactly were we gonna do? Being handcuffed and all. As we drove through the city, the lights flashing and the sirens blaring, I leaned my head against the window, shuddering at what awaited us when we arrived. And it wasn't jail that scared me. Turns out Adriel had the same idea.

"Mai is gonna murder us."

-17-

"We are so screwed." I moaned, burying my face in my hands and inching farther away from the big, hairy man on the bench next to me. We were in jail. Jail! In an actually jail cell! Why? Why do things like this _always_ happen? Okay, so we'd never actually _been_ in jail, but we've came pretty damn close on more than a few occassions! Take two summers ago for instance. Some jerk steals Drel's blade, right? So, we break in his house, we being Drel, Mel, and I. Turns out the bastard had a secruity system that shrieked like a dying chicken whenever the doors were opened. The cops chased us for almost four blocks! Grandma was pissed.

"What're ya in for?" Oh great, Hairy Man wanted to chat. Jesus, how much worse can this get?

"ADRIEL! PHOENIX! YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" Apparently, horribly worse. Mai was here. I shrank back on the bench, glancing at Adriel, who was peering over the top of her cards, halfway hidden by two burly men with pony-tails. I heard a door slam and a few more shouts before Mai appeared, red-faced and breathing heavily, gripping the bars of the cell until her knuckles turned white. "Mind telling me how in the _hell_ you ended up in here?" She asked through clenched teeth. Mel and Shi stood behind her, giggling behind their hands. Bitches. I pointed at Drel, who shrugged her shoulders and slapped two aces down on the pile infront of her.

"Some bastard chased us into the street causing a three car pile-up." One of the guys she was playing cards with nodded his head and gave her a high five, shouting 'nice!' in a highly-immpressed voice. Drel was making friends with convicts. Great.

"You cause a car accident?" Mai asked, slightly stunned at the, how shall I put it, lameness of our situation. Most people get sent to jail for robbery and murder, but us? No, we just jay-walk!

"Basically. So, ya gonna get us outta here or not? Cause these guys are gonna get pretty angry when I slap down my Full House! Bam!" Adriel shouts, revealing the cards in her hand. The guys groaned, muttering to themselves and tossed down their cards. Adriel laughed and stood, brushing off her pants. "Mai?"

"Yeah, get out here. No one's pressing charges so Officer Lawson said you can go." The Italian muttered, massaging her temples. Adriel grinend and slapped the two guys on the back.

"Tiny. Loius. I'll see ya guys in 20, okay? Maybe you'll be better card players by then!" The guys laughed and waved through the bars, demanding a rematches and wishing Adriel luck in the tournament. We left the Police Station and Mai led us to a crimson red convertable. Mel sat in the passenger's seat while Tala occupied the driver's. I stared at the Russian red-head, admiring the way he looked in his sunglasses and leather jacket. Park next to Tala's car was a blue Mustang, Lan, Shi and two guys I didn't know occuping it's seats. Adriel climbed in first, then me, then Mai, who was chiding us for being "completely incompetent idiots." Ouch, harsh.

"Hey, Drel. Phoenix." Tala nodded at us and reved the engine, signaling the guy in the Mustang to go. We sped off and I rested my head back on the seat, enjoying the wind on my face. I suddenly remember something Adriel had said earlier. I tapped Mel on the shoulder, an evil smrik spreading across my lips.

"Hey Mel, you still have that guys wallet?" She nodded, pulling it from her pocket. "Does it still have that picture in it?" Melanie raised an eyebrow, confusion etched into her features. Then, she grinned devilishly and held out the photo, a laugh escaping her lips. Drel's face paled and she reached across the seat, trying to rip it from my hands. I shouted at her, holding it away, giving myself a chance to look at it. I immedialtly recognized her, the grinning 6-year-old on the left. She was sitting with her legs to the side, dressed in a black and white lace dress, tiny black shoes in her feet. Her hair was shorter, reaching only about to her shoulders and she had freckles across her nose. She was holding a rose in one hand and Tala's hand in the other. Tala was wearing a suit and was also smiling, one elbow propped up on his knee. How adorable!

"Phoenix! Give it to me!" Adriel shouted, fingers falling just short of my hand. I laughed and shook my head.

"No way, Adriel. I am keeping this!" She fell back, huffing and crossing her arms, pouting. I pinched her cheek and said in a sickly high-pitched voice. "Cheer up, Drel, it's so cute!"

-17-

"I was unable to catch the girl, Sir. I apologize." Remi, who had returned to room where we last saw Cain, stood before the old man, body bent at the waist in a deep bow. The old man laughed and motioned for Remi to stand with the wave of a delicae finger.

"I know, Remi, and I do no blame you. She's a very smart girl, I hadn't expected you to catch her." The old man replied, stroking the white Perssian cat that had climbed onto his lap. The cat watched Remi with sharp, gold eyes, hissing lightly. Remi glared at it and it shrank back, ears pressed to it's head. "Still, you were close. I confess myself impressed. Consider yourself hired." He tossed Remi a blade, pure white in color with a black attack ring. Remi held it up and examined it in the light, violet eyes gleaming.

"What is this?" He asked, catching the launcher that was tossed at him. He examined it as well before looping through his belt and raising a slender, curious eyebrow at the old man.

"That is a beyblade. Inside is a bitbeast, Apollo is his name. He will serve you well." The man smiled, taking a sip of tea from the cram-colored cup sitting on his desk. Remi studied the blade, paying special attention to the pendant in the center. A raven. Feather dark as night and eyes the gleamed malicious and cunning in the light. A smirk snaked it's way onto his lips as he slipped the blade into his pocket.

"I'll do well to not disappoint you." Remi said, bowing again to the silver-haired man. "If you do not mind me asking, what is it you want this girl?" The man started at him, a calm, small smile playing on his lips. _He's a character, this one, _Remi thought, bowing his head. "Perhaps it was not my place to ask, I'm sorry." The man waved his hand at him and adjusted the cuff of his sleeve, golden ring glittering in the light.

"No, no, you have a right to know. It is a long, complicated story, my boy and I'm afraid I haven't the time to explain. But, in short, I own that girl. Think of it as a long overdue _payment_, if you will." Remi nodded, unsure of how to take this new bit of information. He was curious, but asked no further questions on the subject. It wasn't his job to ask questions, just follow orders.

"Ah, I see. Am I to bring her here, Sir?" The man tapped his chin, scratching at the back of his cat's ear.

"Yes, that should do nicely. We can go from there." Remi was about to take his leave, but another question still bothered him. He knew it wasn't his place, but he'd ask anyway.

"Sir? Why is she so important to you?" The man chuckled lightly and Remi found the noise a bit unnerving. He twisted the ring around his finger, staring fixidly at it.

"Well, Remi, it is, as I've said, a long story, but I have time for some minor details. You see, many years this girl was brought to my brother's Abbey where she was trained in the art of beyblading. Of course, you know how it is. Finding the perfect blader is very difficult, so he decided he would _create_ one." Remi cocked an eyebrow. "It was a very complicated process, let me assure you, but my brother was no fool. I think I've finally corrected the mistakes he made. A few more test will need to be done before I'm sure, but it's there. As for the girl, Adriel is her name by the way, she is somewhat _special_ to this project. My brother's first success, but with a faulty program. She ran away before he could find out what went wrong." Remi nodded, somewhat understanding what he was being told.

"So, you need her to find out why your brother's experiment didn't work?" The man nodded and stood, pressing the wrinkles from his jacket. He walked over to Remi and placed a hand on his shoulder, gripping it lightly.

"Her and a few others, but yes. That's where you come in."

"Will your brother be here?"

"Oh no, no, he's long gone. We're merely going to finish what he started."

**Woot, I know that was a quicker update than usual! Okay, I just want to point out that in this story there will be no "cyborg-tala" or whatever like in the show. I might also...stray, if you will, from the main plot line, though some of it will be the same. Ya know what, just review and wait for the next one, I'm starting to confuse myself. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Luv ya all, **

**Calli**


	19. Habits of the Heart

**'Sup, my loverly readers? Not much here except I got a new computer! Finally, after ten years of the crappiness that was my old computer. It exploded.**

**Duo: Not really. More like...died.**

**Close enough. Okay, so it's been awhile and I apologize to ya'll for that! So, here's the next chapter!! And, since I'm in love with this song now, I shall use it to sepertate the different parts of the story. It kinda fits the plot as well.**

**Duo: Kinda. She owns nothing, don't let her fool you into thinking so. The song, by the way, is Remember by Josh Goban. Ya know, just FYI.**

On Bitbeast Wings

Chapter 18

Habits of the Heart

_**Remember, I Will Still Be Here.**_

_**As Long As You Hold Me, In Your Memory.**_

The blade smacked into the wall, shattering into thousands of tiny peices, completely useless. It's blader stared with wide aquamarine eyes at the boy who faced her. Remi, dressed now in a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt, scowled darkly.

"Pathetic. And he said you were the best they had here." He sneered, watching as his blade circled the girl in front of him like a shark would it's soon-to-be prey. The girl, Libby, gazed at it with fearful eyes, conscious of he'd just done to her blade, Melody.

"I am!" She screamed definatly, face faultering when her glared hard at her. "You...your bitbeast. It's different. It has a power I've never seen before." She whispered, cowering away from his heated gaze. Remi snorted and held out a hand, the blades of Apollo's attack ring easily piercing the soft skin of his palm. Remi, stoic and glaring, took no notice.

"If you're going to talk to me, don't mumble. Speak up." Hate was laced through his words and Libby flinched visiably.

"No one here as a bitbeast to match yours." She said, raising her voice just aloud enough to please the copper-haired boy in front of her. Ever since he'd arrived her two months ago, Libby had been weary of him, her heart pounding in fear everytime he was near. "You can't expect us to give you a worthy match. We don't posses strong enough blades. Or bitbeast." She finished, averting her eyes to the floor as Remi cocked an eyebrow in thought, poising a finger under his chin. He walked slowly forward and studied the marks on the wall where Libby's balde had struck the crumbling stone. A pleased smile snaked it's way onto his lips, sending a shiver down the blunette's spine. She backed away, wanting nothing to do with the boy beside her.

"Where are you going, Libby?" He asked, voice soft and quiet. It made her sick to her stomach. Her mouth opened and closed rapidly as she searched for something to say, anything that would get her away from him.

"N-no where. I mean, I-I was going somewhere, to see M-Master Hiwatari." She stuttered, fiddling with the rings on her fingers.

"You don't need to worry about him anymore, Libby, you report to me." Remi stated, turning to the aqua-eyed girl. Libby felt her blood run cold and the air escape her lungs, suddenly finding it hard to breath. Remi smirked and touched her cheek, running his slender finger down it's length and across her jaw. "We're a team now, after all."

"W-what?" She choked out, face going pale. A team? With him? Libby felt cold, goosebumps forming on her bare arms. Remi noticed and laughed, enjoying the effect he had on this girl.

"A team. Me and You." He said again, circling her, making sure to keep their eyes locked no matter his position. "Of course, I'll have to teach you some new tricks first." Libby's eyes widened and she swallowed hard, squeezing her eyes shut and imagining herself anywhere but here. "We wouldn't get very far at all with what little skill you have now." He continued, critisizing her, his harsh words cutting her to the bone.

"W-why?" She asked, voice cracking. She licked her dry lips, still avoiding eye contact with him.

"My next assignment. I need you to help me find someone."

_**Remember When Your Dreams Have Ended.**_

_**Time Can Be Transended**_

_**Just Remember Me.**_

"I still can't believe you played poker with them." Mai mumbled, glancing up from her place on the couch. The Italian was curled up in a blanket, a leather bound book laying open in her lap. Adriel laughed, wincing as Melanie snagged the brush in her hair. She was seated on the floor in front of the couch, allowing the equally bored Melanie to braid her hair. Melanie muttered an apology, snickered quietly, and continued her work, shoving Adriel's head foreward.

"Ow, damn it Mel! Yeah, the poker was fun. Beside, we didn't have anything better to do." She shrugged, studying the carpet she was forced to face. That's a weird shade of cream, she thought, popping her gum. Mai just laughed and shook her head, returning her book, which she had been absorbed in all day. It was a rainy day in New York and no one wanted anything to do with it. Most of the bladers had been in their rooms all day, lounging in their pj's and buried in blankets. Excluding Phoenix and Lan, who had insisted on going to Tim Hortons for doughnuts and coffee. They'd yet to return.

"There! All done!" Mel exclaimed, giving Adriel's new braid a sharp tug. The girl growled in response and smacked at her hand, standing as she did. She glanced in the mirrior and cocked an eyebrow.

"What exactly did you do, Mel? It looks exactly the same!" She exclaimed, fidling with the braid she had become so accustomed to have swinging behind her back. Mel rolled her eyes.

"It's supposed to! That's the magic of it!" Shizuka, who was muching on a bowl of popcorn and watching televsion laughed and shook her head.

"That was the dumbest thing I've ever heard, Mel." She commented, never taking her eyes from the screen. Melanie huffed and crossed her arms.

"You guys just don't understand a sytlist's touch." She said, returning to her chair and snuggling into a orange, green, and black plaid blanket. With a content sigh, her head sank into the pillow on the armrest and her eyes fell shut. Adriel, still standing, glanced at the clock on the wall before running to their bedroom. She returned with her blade, a white and black checkered blanket and a box of spare parts. She sat on the couch, opposite Mai, wrapped the blanket around herself, and started rummaging through the box.

"What'ch doing, Drel?" Shi asked, sending Adriel a curious glance. Adriel pulled a purple attack ring from the box, held it up, and tossed it back in.

"Giving Aakiro a make-over." She answered, digging through the mutli-colored parts. After a moment she pulled out a deep red weight ring and stared at it with a bright eyes. "Hm, this is hott." She said, laying in her lap. Shi glanced back and forth between her and the television, shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth every few minutes. When her food source finally ran out, she looked up and realized Adriel had found her choice of new parts. The red, almost crimson, weight ring, black base and white attack ring. The silver-tipped "claws" on the attack ring gave the blade a little extra edge. "Will these work, Mai?" She asked the Itlaian, tossing the three parts at her. Mai studied them, tapped some things in on her laptop, then threw them back.

"Perfectly. Nice choice." She said, nodding in approval. Adriel laughed and gently took apart her old blade. She slipped the bit-chip between her teeth while she assembled the blade. She examined it closely before setting the bit-chip back into place. Satisfied, she set it aside on the stand and pulled the blanket tighter around her body, taking a deep breath. She had just found that perfect spot, you know the one where every part of your body is comfortable, when Pheonix and Lani burst through the door.

"Guess what!" Phoenix exclaimed, startling the three girls in the room. Adriel cocked an eyebrow and tried to regain the comfort she'd lost. No use. She sighed and looked at Phoenix, lip curled in annoyance.

"What?" Mai asked, setting aside her book. Shi glanced at Phoenix, shook her head, and turned back to the television, muttering to herself.

"I just got a date with the Tim Hortons guy!" She answered, twirling in a tiny circle, smiling widely. Beside her, Lani sipped at her coffee and shrugged her shoulders, kicking off her shoes and taking a seat on the couch. "It was perfect. I mean timing and everything. And he's so cute! Isn't he Lani?" The neko-kin continued to sip her coffee, cracking open one eye.

"The cutest." She muttered, sounding as if she couldn't care less. Adriel laughed and slung an arm around Phoe's shoudlers, grinning madly.

"I didn't know you were dating, Phoe. I woulda talked to Tala for you." Phoenix's cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson and she glared at the ebony-haired girl, shoving her away.

"Adriel! What the hell? I don't wanna date Tala!" She shook her head and rubbed her cheeks, trying to rid them of the blush that was painted across them. Adriel laughed and just nodded her head, unconvinced.

"Sure you don't. So, when's the big date, huh?" Phoenix instantly brightened, grinning again.

"Saturday!" She exclaimed and Adriel's jaw dropped. Mai, who was trying to hide her giggles, cleared her throat rather loudly.

"That's when the tournament starts again." She said, waiting for her words to register in the blonde's mind. Phoenix stared at her for a moment, then her eyes widened.

"Nuh huh! Is it really? I totally forgot!" Adriel rolled her eyes, watching Phoenix pace around the room, tapping her chin.

"How'd you forget! That's the reason we're here! Damn it, Phoe!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air, groaning loudly. Phoenix stopped pacing and shouted something, gaining their attention.

"That date's in the morning! So, it'll be over way before the tournament starts again!" She stated, nodding her head. "We dont' battle until the afternoon, I'll have plenty of time!" She continued, reinforcing her previous statement. Shi nodded, Mai shrugged, Adriel looked unconvinced, but only nodded her head and bit into a doughnut. Lan continued to sip her coffee, oblivious to the world around her.

"Whatever. Just be there." Adriel said, returning to her seat and blanket on the couch. Phoenix nodded and grabbed her own doughnut. She took a bite, swallowed and then shouted,

"No worries, Drel! It'll be a peice of cake. What could go wrong?"

_**I Am The One Star That Keeps Burning,**_

_**So Brightly**_

_**It Is The Last Light To Fade Into The Rising Sun.**_

Alien!

**Zap!**

_Shit! They're coming back for you, Jamison! Move your ass!_ Tala screamed in his mind, twisting the controler widly left and and right, as if it would make the silver-haired man on the screen move faster. He bit his lip, leaning forward until his nose almost touched the screeen, watching the tiny man run for his life. _Go!_ No use, the horribly disfigured aliens shot him down easily, trampling over him in their persuit of the city. The words 'GAME OVER' flashed on the screen and Tala fell backward, falling for the ground with a loud groan. The bright red message continued to flash and the cheesy music blarred from the speakers, as if to mock his pathetic attempts and ultimate defeat. "Stupid game."

"You lost again? Damn, you suck." Ian commented, snickering and plopping down on the couch. Tala flipped him the bird and continued to stare at the ceiling, licking his dry lips. "I mean, even Bry's better than that!" The Russian continued, throwing his hands into the air. Tala rolled his eyes.

"That game is impossible! And Bry's a freak." He retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. Bryan, who seemed to have very keen hearing when it came to people talking about him, yelled from the bedroom.

"Shut up, Valkov! If anyone's the freak around here, it's you." The lavender-haired Russian mumbled, putting the finishing touches on his blade, Falborg. He sat indian-style on his bed, staring intently at the blade in his hands. The young man had done a lot of thinking lately and he had come to the decision that some serious shit was going here around her. Mr. Dickenson's death, the FBI sneaking around, and certain other incidents that had sparked his concern. _Oh God_, he thought, running a hand through his hair, which he had yet to put into it's pony-tail, _last tournaments happening were enough for me, I do NOT want a repeat of that._ He stood, stretched his cramped muscles and snatched the hairtie from the stand and twisted it into his hair, shaking a few stray bangs from his eyes. He shook his head and stepped into the living room. A slender eyebrow shot up at the sight he saw. Tala was sitting ontop of Ian, who was screaming and cursing, shoving his face into the carpet and screaming loudly, threatening the violet-eyed boy.

"Say it again! Say it again, bitch!" Tala shouted, much to Bryan's amusment. "Who's ya daddy!" He asked, shoving Ian's face into the floor with a quick snap of his wrist.

"Tala!" Ian answered, trying to force his head back up.

"Damn straight! And who rules Alien Apocolpse 3!"

"Tala!" With that, Tala let go of Ian's head and stood up, releasing the boy from his almighty face-crunching hold. Ian jumped to his feet and tackled the red-head, taking him by suprise. Bryan just watched, a small grin tugging at the corners of his lips. Spencer, who'd been in the kitchen for most of the incident, came to stand beside him.

"Alien Apocolypse 3?" He asked, nodding his head toward the fighting Russians, who's screams and curses filled the house. Bryan nodded, a small laugh escaping his lips.

"Of course. We should concsider selling that idiotic game." Tala's head popped up from behind the couch, his hair a mess and a purple bruise already swelling under his eye.

"No! Not until I get Jamison to that damned chaple!"

_**I'm with you,  
Whenever you tell my story.  
For I am, all I've done.**_

_"Kai!" That all she did. Call his name, over and over. He didn't recognize the voice, but she still called out to him. He looked around, eyes searching the deserted room he stood in. "Kai!" Damn it, what was this? He took a hesistant forward and jumped back when the floor crumbled beneath his foot. He moved back, the only floor that was left was just enough to hold him, his toes just peeking over the edge. Shaking his slate grey bangs from his eyes, he reached out with one hand and let it hang on the emptyness before him. Nothing happened. Not that he thought it would. He took a deep breath and called out._

_"I'm here!" His voice echoed, falling on deaf ears. No reply came. He saw it from the corner of his eye, the flickering golden flame. It illuminated a small portion of the seemingly neverending darkness and he was instantly drawn to it. He didn't move, afraid if he did, he would fall into the bottomless abyss that lay beneath him. Instead, he just watched. Slowly, ever so slowly, two human bodies began to take shape. Bare skin glowed in the light, honey-gold in color under it's delicate flame. He squinted his eyes, staring harder at the scene playing out before him. One lay ontop of the other, the two interlocked in the most passionate form of love, lust and desire. As their bodies took a solid form, rising and falling in perfect rythmn, he realized he could no faces. They were hidden by shadows. The scene faded away, the same woman's voice reaching his ears._

_"Kai!" She yelled, and for a moment he heard her soft breathing, waiting for him to answer. He didn't. He kept his eyes locked on the still flickering flame, watching another picture unfold before his curious eyes. This one was dark and foreboding. He stared at the shadows, trying to make something out of their ever-changing shapes. The eyes appeared first. Bright and crimson like his own, alight with bloodlust and sadistic pleasure. He stared into those eyes, feeling as if they were searching his very soul. A body came next. He felt the bile rise in his throat and his stomach tighten as he gazed at the ugly creature. It's body was mutilated, horribly disfigured and utterly horrendous. Just looking at it made him sick to his stomach. Scars, deep, jagged and red in color, married almost every inch of it's body, cutting into the rough flesh and bone. He couldn't hide the disgust on his face as he watched it again change shape. He inhaled sharply as it began to take shape. First a head, then torso, then legs and feet. He stared at it and realized it was like staring into a mirrior. The creature had taken _his_ shape. _His_ body! It reached out, nails long and sharp like daggers. He knew he couldn't move, so he watched as it came closer. And closer. And closer still, the shadow slinking out after it. It raised a sharpened claw above his head, and, with not where to go, he waited for it to fall._

_"Kai!"_

Crimson eyes snapped open and he flew into a sitting position, his vision blinking out from the sudden change. He blinked them rapidly, waiting for them to clear. He ran a hand through his slate grey bangs, feeling the droplets of sweat stick to his fingers. He ran them over his face and realized it was soaked with sweat. When his vision finally clear, he was met with a pair of bright chocolate brown eyes, blinking rapidly as they watched him.

"Kai, man, are you okay?" Tyson Granger, current world champ in both beyblade and Alien Apocolypse, asked his captain, watching him with curious eyes. "You were mumbling some weird shit, dude." He commented, falling to the floor in front of couch.

"And you were all twitchy too!" Max Tate added with a light-hearted laugh. The blonde was flopped upside down in the chair diagnal from him, his cornstraw blonde bangs brushing the floor. Tyson laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. It was kinda...creepy." He shuddered, shaking his head to rid his mind of the thought. Kai groaned and fell back into the pillow, letting his arm fall over his face, blocking the bright fluorescent lights. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling his phoenix bitbeast invade his thoughts.

'_Well, that was intresting.'_ Dranzer commented, sounding more annoyed then intrested. The great phoenix wrapped her bright red wings around herself and touched him with her beak, singing a soft melody. Kai relaxed immediatly and felt a smile tug at his lips. /_It troubles you so, doesn't it?\_ She asked, concern lacing her gentle voice.

_Kind of._ Kai thought, wondering about the dream, tearing it apart into understandable peices. There weren't many. He felt something fall on his stomach and glanced out from under his arm. A tanned neko-jin face was smiling down at him, a pack of cookies laying in his stomach. He sat up and grabbed them, ripping the bright red package open. "Thanks." He mumbled, sending the Chinese neko-kin a half smile. Rei smiled back and shrugged his shoulders.

"No problem." He took the seat beside him, not that he minded much. He rather enjoyed the raven-haired teen's company. "Tala called while you were asleep, just to let you know." Rei said, shoving on of his own cookies into his mouth. He leaned back, putting his hands behind his head and lacing his fingers together.

"Did he?" Kai mused, rolling his eyes. Since when did Tala call? "For something idiotic no doubt." He mumbled, chewing thoughtfully on his cookie.

"Alien Apocolyse." Rei answered, breaking into a grin. "He's obbsessed. Wanted to know if you'd beat it yet." He continued, sending the Russian a quick glance. "I told him yes."

"Damn straight." Kai muttered, closing his eyes and leaning back. His mind drifted, focusing on random things here and there. The tournament, Mr. Dickenson's death, the weather, Adriel. He held on to the last thought longer than the others, intrigued by thoughts of the young Russian woman. _She's changed_.

/_All people do.\_ Dranzer added in her two cents, deep gold eyes bright and glistening. She enjoyed seeing her young Master this way. Alive and intrigued by such a simple thing. Rather than stoic and distance like he usually was.

_I know. It's ironic, she said she never would._ Kai smiled at the thought, much to the confusion of the teen beside him. He just shrugged and stared out of the window, watching the rain pound against the glass. He watched the droplet flow down, intertwining and bouncing off one another. The setting sun bled rays of purple and red into the darkening sky, illuminated the lights of the city. New York was more alive now than ever. With everything that was going on, Kai could understand why. It was that moment, his cell phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and glanced at the number. Private Number. He flipped it open and answered.

"Talk to me." A female voice rang out on the other end, both confused and suprised. He cocked and eyebrow, first Tala, now Adriel.

"Kai? It's Adriel. Don't mean to bother you 'cept there's this girl in our room and I was wondering if you could tell me who she is."

_**Remember, I Will Still Be Here. As Long You Hold Me In Your Memory. **_  
_**Remember Me.**_

The steady beat of the rain had lulled each of the six Chaos Bladers into a peaceful slumber. All of them were slumped over the couch, curled into their own respective blanket. The television flickered from commercial to useless commercial, the blue light reflecting off their faces. The sudden beat on the door jolted them all awake, Melanie falling from the arm of the couch with dull _thud_. Adriel glanced around frantically, eyes wide.

"What's that?" She asked, mind still heavy with sleep. Mai took a deep breath, stood, stretched, and dragged her feet to the door.

"Someone's at the door." She mumbled on her way past the Russian. Adriel nodded and followed her, blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Who is it?" Phoenix asked, still in the chair with the blanket pulled up to her chin.

"How the hell should I know? Let me open it first." Adriel laughed and stood behind Mai, peering over the Italian's shoulder. Mai twisted the handle and the door pulled open, revealing a single shaking person. She looked about their age and was soaked to the bone. Dark blue hair hung just below her ears, bangs plastered to her forehead from the rain, and a pair of bright aquamarine eyes. She was dressed in a cropped pink and white shirt with blue jeans and pink Chucks. Adriel deemed her as "okay". Mai smiled warmly at her.

"Hey. You must be freezing, come in." Mai usered her through the door, taking on the responsible motherly role. Adriel cocked an eyebrow.

"You just invite random people into our room?" She questioned as Mai pointed out the bathroom to the girl. The Italian nodded and went to their room for some dry clothes. Adriel realized this and put her hands on her hips. "Don't give her any of my clothes!" She screamed, not at all worried that the girl could hear.

"Who is she?" Phoenix asked, now standing beside her. Adriel shrugged and whipped out her cellphone.

"Dunno. I'll find out." She quickly dialed a number and waited, tapping her foor impatiently.

_"Talk to me."_ She smiled and nodded to Phoenix.

"Kai? It's Adriel. Don't mean to bother you 'cept there's this girl in our room and I was wondering if you could tell me who she is." She said, picturing the slate-haired teen's face in her mind. The thought made her laugh.

_"What does she look like?"_ Adriel explained and she heard him sigh heavily, static echoing in her ear. _"No, I don't. I'll think about it thought."_ Adriel nodded and glanced at the bathroom.

"That's all I ask. Thanks Kai." She hung up just as the girl exited the bathroom, dressed now in a pair of red shorts and a white tank-top. Adriel was pleased to see neither of them were hers. She went up to Mai and smiled.

"Thanks for the clothes. I'm Libby Birnumn and it's a pleasure to meet you." The girls introduced themselves, going around the room until it was Adriel turn. She rolled her eyes and was about to introduce herself, but the girl cut her off, smiling lightly. "I already know you."

"Huh? How?" Libby smiled again and stared at her, their eyes locked.

"I met you a long time ago. We grew up together in Russia."

**And...the end! Wow, that only took a few days to write. Funny how it takes forever to find the inspiration, but only a few days to write the actual chapter. As usual, hope it was okay and that you all enjoyed it! And, a review would be nice, makes me feel good. **

**Hugs and Love to you all,**

**Calli**


	20. Delicacy of the Finest Kind

**Merciful Jesus, I suck. So bad. I would hate me if I were all of you.**

**Duo: You should beg their forgiveness for your pathetic updating.**

**I know, I know, but now is not the time. I think they've waited long enough, so we're moving right into it! Oh, forgot to mention, warning for this chapter!**

**Warning: Some slightly mature content later on! Nothing mature, okay, so it's rather mature at one point, but only like one sentance. Or five. I'm required by law to warn you of that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is the product of the original Beyblade series. Nor do I own anything else in this story that you might recognize, namebrands and such. Don't sue. I have nothing.**

**Duo: Damn straight.**

On Bitbeast Wings

Chapter 19

Delicacy of the Finest Kind

"Russia?" Adriel questioned, cocking a curious eyebrow. Lilly nodded, smiling gently. Adriel's lip curled up, and she felt her eyebrow raise further. "I was only in Russia for about 6 or 7 years and that time was spent at the-" She caught herself, inhaling sharply.

"Drel?" Phoenix asked, placing a slender hand on Adriel's shoulder. The black wolf shook her head, smiling reassuringly at Phoenix, and turning back to the blunette on the couch.

"How do you know me?" She asked, voice void of emotion, eyes narrowed into thin slits. The lithe bluenette glanced over at her, a gentle, knowing smile on her lips. Adriel's owne lips fell into a deep frown. _What is up with this chick?_

"I told you. We grew up together in Russia, but you probably don't remember after your accident." She answered and the thoughts in Adriel's mind took a sudden sharp right turn. Questions, memories, and thoughts all coiled around eachother in a tight immpenatrable ball, allowing her no logical thought. How did this girl, this Lilly whatever her name was, know about that when she couldn't even remember herself? "It was quite horrible if I do recall." _That's it!_ Adriel jumped to her feet, spilling the glass of orange Fanta by her feet.

"Get out." She hissed, jerking her pointer finger toward the door. "Now." She added when the girl didn't move. Instead she frowned unsuridly, like she had _no idea_ what she'd done wrong.

"I don't understand, why-" She started, but Adriel shook her head, glaring with all heated intensity at the other female.

"Out!" She screeched, voice cracking. Lilly rose to her feet, glancing around at the other Chaos Bladers. Mai, staring at Adriel with wide eyes, rose to her aid. She put a hand on Lilly's shoulder, keeping her from leaving, and cocked a curious eyebrow at Adriel.

"Drel, what the hell's come over you?" She asked, voice laced with concern and curiosity. Sure, she had known Adriel wasn't the most hospitble person ever, but this was just rude! And, no matter the Russian's stubborness, she wouldn't allow it. "You're being a bitch."

"Bitch, my ass! She's leaving! Now!" Adriel exclaimed, turning her icey glare to her teammate. The Italian, however, didn't back down, not the least intimidated by the Black Wolf. Instead, her stormcloud eyes narrowed into her own venemous glare.

"No, she's not." She said calmly, setting Lilly back into her seat none-too-gently. Adriel seemed slightly taken aback that Mai was arguing with her, the glare losing intensity for a moment. A slender eyebrow rose, poised elegently above her ice blue orbs. Mai remained stoic, cocking her own eyebrow in a challenging manner.

"But, but Mai! No! She has to go!" Adriel shouted, pointing frantically from Lilly to the door, then back again. Mai just shook her head, which brought a banshee like scream from her ebony-haired captain. The other occupants of the room watched with wide-eyes, Shi munching greedily on a bowl of popcorn.

"This is better then Starz!" She whispered excitedly to Mel, who sat beside her popping handfuls of Skittles every few minutes. The brunette nodded rapidly, eyes never leaving the arguing pair on front of her. Lan had looked up form her book once, stared at the fighting girls, mumbled something rather colorful then returned to her book, shaking her head. Phoenix, sitting closest to Drel, was watching her long-time friend with growing curiosity. _What's gotten into you, Drel? You're being a very paranoid bizatch right now,_ the blonde Russian thought, smirking at her own silent comment. Drel? Paranoid? Never, she thought sarcastically.

"Mai! I'm the fucking captain and I say she goes!" Adriel yelled, her voice echoing off the walls. She was panting heavily, her shoulders heaving in a broken rythmn, face beet red. Her clenched first trembled at her sides, fingernails digging into the soft flesh of her palm.

"I don't give a shit if you're the fucking President! We're _not_ kicking her out and she's _not_ leaving!" Mai hollared back, bravely and stubbornly standing her ground. She was in similar appearance to Drel, her ebony hair hanging around her face in a rather frizzled, dishievaled way. Her nostrils flailed with anger and her cheeks were painted dark crimson, but it all paled in comparison to the gleam in her storm grey eyes. Phoenix could have swore she heard Adriel's teeth grind together as her mind processed what Mai had just told her.

"Bitch!" She screamed, her had twitching violently at her side as if she wanted to strike the Italian female. However, she merely retreated, something Phoenix had never seen her do, grabbed her coat and left, slamming the door behind her. The remaining six girls stared at eachother, the only sound in the room being Mai's heavy breathing. Shi's hand was paused halfway to her mouth, clenched tightly around a handful of popcorn, a wide-eyed shocked look on her pale features. Mel sent Phoenix a side-long glance, cocking an eyebrow at the blonde girl. Phoenix just shrugged back, not being able to explain what had happened to herself. Mai relinquished her grip on Lilly's shoulder, the latter glancing shyly around the room.

"I didn't know I would cause such a problem." She murmered, staring at her bare feet. Mai snorted over-exaggeratly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it." She hissed, turning away sharply on her heels and walking briskly to the bedroom, also slamming the door. Lilly shuffled unsuredly on her feet, an awkward silence settling over the five girls. Shi munched on her popcorn, chewing rather forcibly in order to break the silence. Mel, who had long abandoned her Skittles, had moved on to her rootbear and slurrped loudly from the long-necked bottle, slowly scanning to other's faces with wondering eyes. Sighing heavily to herself, Phoenix sank lower into her chair, running a hand down her face and groaning. Lilly slowly took her seat, keeping in mind to listen for the return of the Italian female who'd helped her out. Looking up from her book, Lan cocked a curious eyebrow.

"Where's Drel?"

-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-

"Damn Mirage, what the hell does that girl matter to her anyway?" Adriel murmered angrily to herself, stomping down the crowded streets of night-time New York. Her black ass-lenght jacket fluttered behind her, swaying with every step. She passed by a group of giggling girls, no older than herself, stumbling drunkingly over one another. She rolled her eyes disgustingly and shoved on from her path, nearly causing the girl to fall into the rancid gutteer, before making a sharp right. She stopped and leaned against the brick-wall, jammed her hands into her pocket and stared at the scence before her. A long-abandoned building stood crumbling across the street, a dozen disease-infested strays roaming it's empty corridors. Steam seeped through the holes on the manhole cover, floating lazily into the darkened sky above. People passed her left and right, some drunk, some high, some gender-confused, but Adriel ignored them all, focusing on the anger that seethed inside her. Her muscles twitched and the blood pounded through her veins laced with adrenaline from the fight. The flickering street lamp overhead finally blinked out, shrouding her in darkness. "Figures."

"You shouldn't be out here alone, you know. Dangerous. There's a number of things that could happen to you. Kidnapped, raped, mugged, shot, the list goes on." Adriel smirked, listening to her brother ramble on in the darkness. He approaced her from the right, leaning agianst the wall. Through the shadow, he could just make out his sillouette. He wore a high-collared trenchcoat, some logo shirt, jeans and blue converse.

"Thank you for your concern, big brother, it's so very comforting." She laughed, shaking her head lightly, crimson bangs brushing her nose as she did. Tala's laugh echoed through the dark alley, slightly drowned out by the roar of the subway below them.

"It's what I'm here for." He answered, and Adriel could picture the look on his face. Cocky, lip curled up in a "big-brother" smirk and ice blue eyes nearly glowing in the dark. She heard the shuffle of his feet as he wondered out in front of her, hands in the pockets of his jacket. "I know things. Lots of things." He said, cryptically with an eyebrow cocked above his right eye. Adriel stared at him through the clouy golden light, running through all the things he could possibly mean by that statement. More than half of them made her twitch in aggrivation and disgust, the other slightly-less-then half sent her mind spiraling with question.

"What do you know?" She asked and Tala just laughed, shoulders shaking with his Joker chuckles. Adriel watched, half amused half pissed off. What the hell was he talking about? Tala blew a strand of fire red hair from his eyes and turned to her again, eyes cold and serious.

"Lilly. Stay away from her. And Remi." He stated, such a serious behind his words it sent a shiver of fear down Adriel's spine. How did he know about Lilly? Or Remi? Questions buzzed around in her mind, but before she could ask him about them, something caught her eye. A small glint of light in the upstairs window of the abandoneed window across the street. It flashed again and before she could even register what was happened, Adriel ran out and shoved Tala back, vaguely remembering him land on his ass in the gutter. Pain gripped at her shoulder as she stumbled back, crashing into the wall, half propelled by the force of the blade, head cracking on the crimson bricks. Tala staggered to his feet, swayed a minute, then turned to the window, eyes narrowed. He saw no one. _Damn it_, he thought, the pain in his ass finally coming alive. He looked around for Adriel, inhaling sharply when his eyes finally landed on her. Slumped against the wall, her body was crumpled at the waist, chin on her chest. Blood poored from her shoulder as he pulled her up, slinging her body of his shoulder and looping his arm under her. In his other hand he already had his phone out, Russian words flashing across the screen. He glanced over at Adriel, studying the object buried in her left shoulder.

A pure white blade.

_Snow, like frozen peircing rain, whipped about her face as the cold Russian wind roared around her. Ebony hair free from it's braided hold, it blew wildy around her shoulders, snapping at her violet-tinted skin like whips. Crystal blue eyes were open wide, gazing around the barren wilderness of Russia's winter. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her, shivering beneath the silk dress that covered her lithe frame, hiding the peach-toned flesh beneath. The dress was straight-cut and grazed her ankles, the dropping bell-sleeves falling to her knees. Virgin white silk, as pure as the snow that fluttered around her, cut to frame the delicate curves of her body, leaving little to one's imagination. Slowly, catiously, she stepped foreward, bare feet crunching on the fresh snow, looking for what called to her. _

_For who called to her_

_A voice, deep and masculine, called out to her, beckoning her further into the Russian storm. It was strained, filled with agony and despair, weakened by coughs and choked sobs. She moved quicker, responding to the urgency of the call, pushing her eyes to spot something in the snow-blurred wilderness. Finally, it came into view, a black hill against the white snow. She ran towards it, feet flipping up the snow behind her, arms pumping at her sides. When she was upon it, the sight was like a punch to the stomach. Black matted fur clung to a starved body, skin clinging to the visiable bone. Scattered patches of dried blood married the once beautiful fur, the crimson liquid having also colored the snow around him. Bent and broken wings petruded at odd angles out of his back, dozens ebony feathers littering the ground around them. She fell to her knees, taking the wolf's head in her hands and pulling it onto her lap, stroking the matted fur. Tears brimmed her eyes and streamed down her rosey cheeks, falling onto the wolf's nose, dowsing him into consciousness._

_**Adriel...**__his voice was weak and hoarse in her mind, breaking her heart with every broken note. She gently raked her fingers through his fur, feeling the hard shudder that ran through his body. __**Adriel.**_

_"Sh, I'm here now. I'm here." She whispered, wanting nothing more than to comfort him, to cast away his pain and ease his agony. Wanting nothing more then to set him free of his torture._

_**They're coming...for you...I tried...I'm so sorry...**__She shook her head feverishly, tears flung from her eyes, melting into the snow. She started stroking his neck again, staring into his dulling golden eyes._

_"Don't apologize, you've done nothing wrong. And don't talk, you've got to-" She choked over a sob as another violent seizure racked the wolf's body. "You've got to heal yourself." She finished, watching her reflection appear as his eyeslids parted slowly. Sun gold orbs studied her closly, fighting against the cloudiness that sought to overtake them. He blinked a few times, dowsing the dry irises with tears, fixing his gaze on her face._

_**No time left...you must...get away...please, my Little One, run away...**__Little one, she thought, he hasn't called me that since I was a child. She shook her head, hair flying around her face, bending at the waist to put her forehead on the side of his face._

_"No, I won't. I'll wait, for you, we'll leave together." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him, crimson blood staining her ivory sleeves. The wolf raised his head just high enough to lick her cheek, the effort bringing about a heaving series of coughs from his throat, shaking his entire body. The remaining feathers on his wings crumbled away, leaving them to just naked bone. Thw wind picked up, carrying the feather dust farther into the storm, scattering it in the snow._

_**Together...some day my Little One...**__He whispered, his body turning to dust in the Russian winds, floating away with the storm. The girl crumpled into herself, eyes wide and mouth opened in a scream. _

_"AAKIRO!" Her scream echoed across the deserted tundra, answered by no one. The winds blew harder, threatening to knock her over, stinging her skin. Slowly, like snow melting into a newborn brooke, the scenery changed, snow melting into hard stone. The snow fluttered away, leaving her knelt on a cobblestone floor. Clad in the same blood-stained ivory dress, she lowered her hands from her face, panicing when her eyesight didn't return. She reached back up, tracing her fingers of the silk that incircled her head, covering her eyes. She relaxed, lacing her hands together and laying them in her lap. She strained her ears to listen, picking up on the cackle of a burning candle. She listened to it, picturing the dancing golden flame in her mind, almost feeling it sway back and forth in exotic rhythm. Her ears perked up at the sounds of footsteps, heavy male steps that moved closer to her, echoing through the room (which she now pressumed to be empty aside from them and the candle). Strong, defined arms wrapped around her waist, moistened lips kissing the sensitive skin of her neck. They traced a tingling trail up her neck, sucking gently on her earlobe, breath tickling her skin. She laid her head back against his shoulder, moaning softly, muscles tightening with erotic tension. The silk blindfold prevented her from veiwing the man's face, forced to simply name him from voice and touch._

_"In a single exotic dance, reflection of the golden flame, temptress moves and sways. Honey skin glistens with sweat, heated by the fire, erotically she moves, igniting my desire." He whispered, tongue caressing the soft skin behind her ear, hands having found a way under her dress, massaging her stomach. Higher and higher his hands moved, stopping just under her breast, fingertips setting her skin on fire. She felt him sit higher, waist pressed into the small of her back, reaching his neck around to capture her lips, tongue sliding between the small part. She let her head fall back, turning to the side, melting into him, giving him complete dominance over her. He kissed her harder, tongue roaming every inch of her mouth, skilled hands like fire on her skin. His left hand slid higher, grasping her cream-colored breast in a tender hold, thumb flicking across the tip. She felt her breathing grow quicker, pulling away from his kiss in order to satisfy her screaming lungs. Distracted with his left hand, she'd forgotten about his right until a unexpected moan escaped her lips. With stealth and ease, his right hand had slipped down to her hip, tracing the delicate skin just above her sensitive spot between her legs._

_"Who are you?" She murmered through a broken moan, eyes clenched tightly from the pleasure raking her body, breath coming in rapid gasps. She felt him smirk against her skin, having returned to suck on her neck._

_"Spell-bound, I hold her gaze, transfixed by the curves of her body. Silently, she bekons to me, her glistening eyes bright with lust and need." He answered, not at all in answer to her question, rubbing again the throbbing area between her legs. Without warning, he twisted her around, crashing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. He pulled away sharply, retreating back into the corners of the room untouched by the candle, whispering again as he did. "Delicacy of the finest kind."_

_She felt the blindfold fall away, her vision blurry against the blinding light now shining in her eyes. She squeezed them shut, putting her arms up to shield her face, hissing as the light burned her skin. Slowly, she lowered them, ignoring the way they ached in pain and studied the people in front of her. Two redheads, one old and one young, almost identical in looks, aside from the boys ice blue eyes. A woman, raven-haired and porcelain-skinned, bleeding and dying by the older man's side, crimson liquid spilling from the gaping hole in her chest. The man tried with futile effort, pressing his shaking hands to the wound, blood spilling over his fingers._

_"Adriel!" The boy called out, voice high-pitched in childish fright, turning to her with a tear-stained face. "Help us! Help us, please!" She looked at him, a guilty sickness rising in her stomach._

_"I-I-" She stuttered, looking from him to his mother and then back again, eyes welling with tears. "I don't know-"_

_"You have to! Help, help, please!" He begged, tugging at the fabric of her dress with crimson stained hands. She looked down at him, shaking her head feebly, stumbling away from him, tripping on her dress. She crashed to the ground with a loud _thud_, screeching in pain and suprise. "Why do you run?! Help us!"_

_"I can't!" She screamed back, shaking her head madly, angry tears pouring down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around her body, feeling it shake with anger and regret, head snapping up as the boy appraoched her again. "Stay away!"_

_"You'll let her die!? Like all the others?!" He asked, voice cracking with the slightest hint of anger. She looked at him in confusion, eyebrows creased and lip curled lightly._

_"All...the others?" She asked, shaking in her head, not understanding what he meant. What others? She saw no one else, just the three of them and her. The boy pointed behind her with a shaking fingers, glaring at her with hard eyes. Slowly she twisted around, fearing what would be there to face her. The breath caught in her throat._

_Bodies_

_Dozens of them, littering the ground in indistinguishable piles, bodies twisted into sadistic positions. Many of the faces were unrecognizable, scared, burnt, or ripped apart, but one held her gaze. She stumbled to her feet, tripping over the other bodies in order to reach him. Pain tore at her heart, breaking it in two as she fell at his side. Gently she pulled his upper body into her lap, his head cradled against her stomach. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, which hung slightly agape, running over his strong, defined jaw and down his neck. Deep slashes married his naked chest, ripping at the tanned flesh and toned muscle, ivory bone snapped at an odd angle. She traced his lips with her fingers, remember the few times they ever curved into that soft smile, tears pouring from her eyes. She brushed the slate grey bangs from his face, bending over to kiss his forehead repeatidly, murmering to herself._

_"You let him die, you know? Just watched him fade away, swallowed by death and agony." The young boy stated, standing beside her, wearing an impish grin that seemed so opposite of the situation. "He even cried out your name." The tears fell faster, her body shaking with violent sobs._

_"I didn't...how could I...I-I-" She choked and stuttered over her words, knowing that, even though she couldn't remember, what they boy said was true. "I wanted to save him." She whispered, stroking her shaking hand repeatidly over his mared chest, tear-drenched cheek pressed against his lifeless one. She held him tighter, as if somehow she could transfer her life into him, somehow give her soul to bring back the one that had abandoned him. The red-headed boy pranced slyly over to her, hands clasped behind his head, a smirk on his pale violet lips._

_"Such a shame, letting a guy like that go to waste. Tsk, tsk, you're the worst and it's all your fault." He chided her, flipping her hair with his finger as he walked by, laughing sadistically. "All your fault."_

_"No-I wanted...I would have-" She murmered, but the boy just shook his head, kicking the lifeless body idly with his toe. "Stop it!"_

_"Why? Doesn't matter. He's dead. All thanks to you. So much faith he put in you and you let him go. You should feel horrible!" He screeched, pointing an accusing finger in her face and giggling madly. She looked up at him, gazing into his crazed eyes, body trembling. "Poor Kai, she let him die! Poor Kai, she let him die!" He sang, skipping around and waving his arms, screaming in his high-pitched voice. She cried out, screaming in hopes to drawn out his song, clutching tightly at his body, shaking her head. The boy continued skipping around, weaving in and out of the bodies and singing his simple song, the morbid verse echoing in the shadows, fading, fading, fading._

_Poor Kai, she let him die. __Poor Kai, she let him die. __Poor Kai, she let him die._

**Ha! How about that!? Got any of you confused? Good, that what I was aiming for! Mwuahaha! Anyway, alas, my update has ended, but I will be back! And for being gone so long, I'll give you a little clue/hint/insight to what's coming up. The italics foreshadows-(gets tackled by Duo)**

**Duo: Don't ruin it! Sorry, you'll have to wait and see! Kindly review all! Until next time, this is the Maxwell twins signing out!**


End file.
